


Straight Up&Down

by Diana924



Category: Boardwalk Empire, Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Atlantic City, Blackmail, Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, FBI, Gangsters, Hystorical Crossover, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, New York, Prohibition, Roaring Twenties
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 50,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuba, L'Avana, 1959: quattro persone vengono misteriosamente assassinate<br/>Westerville, 1920: sono gli anni del jazz, del whiskey del Proibizionismo e dei gangster. Westerville è controllata dal corrotto Pubblico Ministero Sebastian Smythe, coadiuvirato da Thad " il Contabile " Harwood e dal reduce di guerra e killer Hunter Clarington.<br/>Unici rivali nel controllo dell'Ohio le New Direction di Lima guidati da William " l'Olandese " Schuester.<br/>Perchè nessuno è buono o cattivo, si tratta solamente di fortuna, e di avere i contatti giusti<br/>[ crossover con Boardwalk Empire ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Le pale del ventilatore giravano lentamente mentre dal grammofono Frank Sinatra cantava “ Come Fly With Me “ . Sul terrazzo, seduti sulle sdraio, vi erano quattro persone: una donna e tre uomini.  
La donna era sui cinquant’anni, forse sessanta, portava una parrucca bionda, aveva occhi nocciola celati dietro gli occhiali e vestiva in una maniera che la identificava come un’appartenente all’alta società o in alternativa come la tenutaria di un bordello. E il bocchino che fumava e il modo in cui lo fumava faceva intuire che apparteneva alla seconda categoria.  
L’uomo accanto a lei sembrava suo marito, perchè entrambi portavano la fede nuziale all’anulare, era sui sessant’anni e aveva i capelli ormai ingrigiti. Fumava una sigaretta e accarezzava distrattamente un gatto persiano mentre osservava annoiato la città.  
Di fronte a lui vi era un uomo dai tratti ispanici, capelli ancora in parte neri, occhi del medesimo colore che fumava un sigaro. Anche lui osservava L’Avana ma a differenza del primo nei suoi vi era curiosità e quella che sembrava l’eccitazione di un bambino a cui dicano che Natale è arrivato in anticipo.  
Il terzo uomo infine dalla sua sdraio vedeva l’interno della camera. Aveva la stessa età degli altri, forse portata leggermente meglio ma una cosa appariva evidente: era nato per comandare e vi riusciva da tempo.

<< Non mi porti mai da nessuna parte, in ventisei anni di matrimonio non mi hai mai portato da nessuna parte Clarington >> si lamentò la donna.<< Siamo a Cuba Kitty, a Cuba, non nel giardino di casa nostra >> rispose suo marito accarezzando con più forza il gatto che si lamentò. << Siamo a Cuba per lavoro. Siamo andati a New York, a Chicago, ad Atlantic City a Las Vegas e in Francia per lavoro, persino in viaggio di nozze dovevi lavorare >> gli rispose sua moglie togliendosi gli occhiali e poggiandoli sul tavolino che si trovava tra loro.  
<< Credo sia colpa mia Kitty, ma sai com’è? Se Hunter non tocca un fucile entro tre giorni dà di matto, scuse accettate? >> chiese quello che sembrava il capo. << Solamente perché sei tu Smythe, sappilo >> rispose Kitty aspirando il fumo, era troppo caldo lì e L’Avana in particolare e Cuba in generale non le piaceva. << Tra una settimana ti porto a New Orleans, contenta? >> chiese suo marito. << Chi devi uccidere a New Orleans Hunter? Finisce sempre così, io in albergo a procurarti un alibi e tu che ammazzi la gente >> constatò la donna con stanchezza. << E in ogni caso tra una settimana è il compleanno di Alice e tu sarai presente al compleanno di tua figlia Hunter >> aggiunse.  
<< Dimenticavo il compleanno di Alice, Harwood quanto abbiamo speso per il regalo? >> chiese Smythe rivolgendosi all’ispanico che era rimasto fino a quel momento in silenzio. << Mille dollari Sebastian. Kitty, trovato qualcosa d’interessante? >> chiese, il tono della voce era dolce e confidenziale, come se parlasse a un amico di lunga data o a un innamorato. << Poche ragazze, ci sono solo ballerine e i miei clienti non vengono per ballare la salsa o come diamine si chiama >> rispose la donna.  
<< Siamo in vacanza Thad, smettila di pensare ai soldi, non pensi ad altro >> lo rimproverò Sebastian, un sorriso indulgente sul volto. << E’ con quei soldi che siamo qui, sai bene che sono l’unico in grado di farli girare e … >> Thad s’interruppe perché nella stanza era entrata una donna.

Aveva circa trent’anni, tratti ispanici e occhi neri e vestiva elegantemente nonostante il caldo. << Papà, smetti di assillare papà two, e tu papà two smetti di pensare ai soldi, almeno per tre giorni. Zio Hunter, mama >> e detto questo salutò tutti prima di dare un bacio sulla guancia a Sebastian e appoggiarsi alla parete. << Dove sei stata Alma? >> le chiese Thad, era così lontana dalla bambina di sei anni che leggeva Pollyanna e voleva stare sulle sue ginocchia. << In giro con Connor, mi aspetta di sotto, sono venuta a salutare la mia famiglia >> rispose Alma con un sorriso prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
<< Tutta sua madre, credo >> disse Hunter e Sebastian si rabbuiò: sua moglie era l’unica persona che non fosse riuscito a manovrare a suo piacimento. << E’ un bel tipino, ma l’ho cresciuta proprio bene >> ammise Kitty con un sorriso prima di alzarsi e controllare se la cameriera del servizio in camera fosse già arrivata. << Charles invece? >> chiese Hunter. << Charles è a Westerville, Sebastian gli ha affidato alcuni incarichi secondari >> rispose Thad finendo di fumare il sigaro. Charles adorava il padre adottivo e avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui, compreso far sparire le prove di quei falsi in bilancio.  
<< Bene, io torno dentro, qui fa un fottuto caldo >> disse Hunter alzandosi e portandosi il gatto all’interno della suite.

Kitty aveva appena aperto la porta che vide quegli occhi, dove li aveva già visti si chiese prima di sentire il colpo e un dolore all’altezza del petto. Hunter la trovò pochi attimi dopo ancora con gli occhi sgranati e non ebbe il tempo di pendere la pistola che si trovava sul tavolo che un colpo lo raggiunse alla testa facendolo cadere sul tavolo che a contatto col suo corpo s’infranse in mille pezzi.  
Il misterioso killer avanzò sapendo di non avere più l’effetto sorpresa ma per fortuna fu facile colpire Thad, aveva sognato quel momento per anni: quell’uomo aveva distrutto il suo matrimonio e la possibilità che lei potesse avere un qualsiasi rapporto con suo marito. << Tu? >> Sebastian era cambiato poco si disse, la stessa aria arrogante di allora, e lo stesso disprezzo della legge che mal serviva, e gli stessi occhi verdi, l’unica parte di lui che aveva amato. << Io, è stato difficile trovare sigarette della marca giusta >> disse prima di far partire il quarto e ultimo colpo.

  
Rimase un secondo a contemplare la sua opera: anche da morti quei due erano vicini, Hunter Clarington giaceva sopra il tavolo a pezzi e Kitty Wilde era accanto alla porta, di vivo c’era solo il gatto e lui non aveva colpe si disse Santana Lopez prima di lasciare la suite, il gatto non le aveva distrutto la vita prima costringendola ad un matrimonio farsa il quale l’aveva costretta a fuggire con Brittany.  
Brittany l’aspettava al bar si disse mentre usciva dalla stanza, in tempo per vedere Alma Smythe che avanzava nella direzione opposta. La sua Alma, era cresciuta così tanto, era una donna ormai. Chiamò l’ascensore mentre sua figlia apriva la porta. L’ascensore si era appena messo in moto quando sentì l’urlo di Alma: li aveva appena trovati.


	2. Welcome to the Boss

Lima, Ohio, 1920

<< Mr Schue, deve leggere questo >> disse Finn Hudson entrando nell’aula professori del liceo pubblico di Lima brandendo il “ Lima News “, la tuta da meccanico ancora sporca.  
William Scuester alzò gli occhi dal caffè che stava bevendo, Finn era un bravo ragazzo e se lasciava l’ufficia Hummel doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di grosso. Prese il giornale e lesse veloce la prima pagina.

<< Guardi la cronaca mondana Mr Schue >> ammise Finn imbarazzato.  
<< Perché non l’hai detto subito? >> chiese Schuester sfogliando il giornale fino ad arrivare alla pagina mondana.  
Quello che lesse lo lasciò di stucco: era impossibile, doveva essere uno sbaglio.

L’articolo aveva al centro la foto di una coppia, lui in doppiopetto nero e lei con un abito bianco da sposa e accanto alla donna c’erano due bambini: un maschio di due anni e una femmina di quattro i quali a differenza della coppia sorridevano.  
“ Il Pubblico Ministero Sebastian Smythe ha sposato Mrs Santana Lopez, presenti alla cerimonia i due figli di Mrs Lopez “ lesse Schuester sorpreso, l’ultima volta che aveva parlato con Santana lei non gli aveva parlato di nessun matrimonio.  
<< Dopo la notizia della morte di Felipe Santana mi disse che non si sarebbe risposata, lei … viveva da Brittany >> disse Finn, conosceva bene Santana e sapeva che se diceva qualcosa poi la manteneva. << E Brittany? >> chiese Schuester mentre leggeva l’articolo.

<< Scomparsa, sono passato a casa loro ieri sera ma erano scomparse, e con loro anche i bambini >> rispose Finn, avrebbe dovuto parlarne subito a Mr Schue ma aveva sottovalutato la portata dell’evento.  
<< E Brittany resta scomparsa mentre Santana ricompare sposata a Smythe, sa quello che si dice su di lui, vero? >> chiese Finn che seguì il professore in biblioteca dove si trovava uno dei pochi telefoni del liceo.  
<< Certamente, Blaine su quel punto è stato molto chiaro >> rispose il docente prendendo il telefono. << Chiama Blaine? >> chiese Finn curioso. << No Finn, chiamo Smythe, bisogna pur fargli le congratulazioni >> rispose il docente prima di comporre un numero.

 

  
Come ogni giorno, preciso come la morte, le tasse erano anni che non le pagava, ogni mattina alle otto e quaranta minuti il Pubblico Ministero Sebastian Smythe arrivava all’Hilton di Westerville dove aveva una suite e dove lavorava.  
Alle otto e quarant’uno minuti era dentro l’ascensore e alle otto e quarantaquattro minuti il suo assistente Trent Nixon apriva la porta e correva ad appendere il soprabito nel guardaroba.  
Alle otto e quantacinque minuti Sebastian Smythe sedeva alla sua scrivania e alle otto e quarantasette minuti il suo collega Thad Harwood entrava dalla porta accanto alla scrivania, salutava Sebastian Smythe con un sorriso, si sistemava alla sua scrivania e prendeva i suoi registri.

<< Sebastian … c’è William Schuester al telefono >> disse Trent aprendo la porta, l’ultima volta che aveva dato una brutta notizia aveva corso il rischio di beccarsi il calamaio in porfido sulla faccia, per fortuna aveva i riflessi allenati.  
Sorprendentemente l’altro sorrise per poi prendere il telefono facendogli segno di chiudere la porta. Forse il capo aveva superato il tradimento e la fuga di Blaine si disse mentre chiudeva velocemente la porta.

<< Schuester, a che debbo l’onore? >> chiese Sebastian poggiando i piedi sulla scrivania, Thad sapeva bene cosa significasse quel segnale e infatti si avvicinò lentamente lasciando i registri aperti.  
<< Ho chiamato per farti le congratulazioni, però mi secca che non abbia invitato me ed Emma, io l’ho fatto >>disse la voce dall’altra parte del telefono.  
<< Solo la prima volta, sai … il servizio da tavola per otto è davvero ottimo >> ribatte con un sorriso, quando Emma Schuester era fuggita all’altare lui aveva dato ordine a Thad di riprendersi il regalo di nozze, d’altra parte erano stati invitati solo per educazione, almeno Thad diceva che ci avevano guadagnato un servizio da tavola il quale al momento era utilizzato dalla sorella di Thad, Margaret Harwood.

<< Ne sono felice, non sapevo ti fossi sposato >> disse l’altro dopo qualche secondo di attesa. << E’ stata una cerimonia privata Schuester >> rispose Sebastian poco prima che Thad si sedesse sulla scrivania con un sorriso.  
<< Mi hanno detto che la sposa piangeva >> Schuester era intenzionato a non mollare quell’argomento. << Per la commozione, e ora se non ti dispiace io ho un lavoro >> disse terminando la conversazione.

<< Lo sa? >> gli chiese Thad ancora seduto sulla scrivania. << Schuester non sa nulla >> rispose l’altro che si era alzato e avvicinato all’altro per poi sfiorargli il volto con la punta delle dita. << Sicuro? Blaine potrebbe … >> non riuscì a terminare il discorso perché l’altro gli aveva stretto la mano con forza. << Non parlare di quell’irlandese bastardo di fronte a me, non ti azzardare Thad >> lo minacciò prima di rilassarsi e riprendere il controllo.  
Thad sapeva di aver esagerato, Blaine era ancora una ferita aperta per Sebastian, non perché gli avesse preferito un altro, quello tra loro non era amore ma solo una storia di sesso, ma perché aveva tradito, e questo Sebastian non se lo perdonava.

<< E tua moglie? >> chiese, cercando di nascondere la gelosia. << E’ un problema relativo Harwood, molto relativo, e ho una carta vincente tra le mani per controllarla >> fu la risposta, c’era un piano dietro quello che lui aveva a malincuore suggerito ossia il trovarsi una moglie per sviare i pettegolezzi, ma cosa fosse lo sapevano solo Sebastian e Hunter Clarington.  
<< Sebastian, c’è una donna che chiede di te, sostiene che potrebbe esserti utile >> disse una voce dalla porta: Trent Nixon sapeva che il suo sapeva essere intrattabile se interrotto o se qualcuno di loro sbagliava.  
<< Falla entrare, e porta il caffè >> ordino Sebastian facendo segno a Thad di tornare al suo posto.  
Si chiese chi fosse, di solito era la polizia a passargli i casi su cui lavorava, sebbene più di una volta si fosse trovato ad accettare dei regali, non c’era nulla di male: voleva il meglio per sé e quello era il mezzo più veloce per procurarselo.

La donna in questione aveva i capelli biondi, vestiva con eleganza e forse fumava troppo si disse mentre si toglieva il cappello.  
<< Mi chiamo Kitty. Kitty Wilde >> disse, un tono di voce tagliente e deciso, forse un po’ troppo deciso si disse.  
<< Mrs Wilde, cosa posso fare per lei? >> chiese, al suo posto Thad la stava valutando attentamente, sicuramente la stava valutando in dollari se lo conosceva bene.  
<< Signor Smythe, io vengo da Lima, e lavoravo presso William Schuester >> annunciò la bionda, e d’istinto aprì il primo cassetto della scrivania dove teneva la pistola, una trappola, Thad d’altra parte si allungò e tastò tra le scartoffie della sua scrivania in cerca di qualcosa di tagliente.

<< Le propongo i miei servigi, da quando la Berry è partita per New York c’è stata un po’ di competizione per aggiudicarsi il suo posto, e ha vinto Marley Rose. Schuester spreca il mio tempo e il mio talento, lei non lo farebbe >> continuò la bionda, forse non era una trappola ma era meglio esserne sicuri.  
<< E cosa avrebbe in mentre Mrs Wilde? >> chiese facendo segno a Thad di tenersi pronto a bloccare Mrs Wilde, per principio non si fidava dei traditori, non dopo Blaine e quello che aveva fatto.  
Tradire in quel modo la sua fiducia, e tutto per quella Faccia da Checca, era insopportabile pensare che Blaine lo preferisse a lui.

<< Miss Wilde prima di tutto signor Smythe. Vede, so che ha comprato la villa del fu giudice Ridge, venti stanze in ogni piano, due piani e servizi completi. Beh, io saprei come far rendere quel posto >> rispose la donna con un sorriso, forse non era un’idea così sbagliata.  
<< E come? >> Thad stava già calcolando nella sua mente gli eventuali guadagni. << Dieci, al massimo quindici ragazze, un po’ di musica col grammofono, qualcosa da bere e quel posto renderebbe il doppio del suo valore d’acquisto in nemmeno tre mesi >>, una proposta interessante.  
<< Vuole lavorare per me? >> << No, voglio essere sua socia, naturalmente lei prenderebbe il settanta per cento >> concluse la donna.  
<< E cosa le fa pensare che accetterò? >> non avrebbe protetto quel posto nemmeno per il novanta per cento, non quando poteva avere tutto.

<< Io le darò Blaine Anderson, so dove si nasconde, tutti i membri delle New Direction lo sanno  >>, ecco … per un’informazione del genere avrebbe accettato anche il cinquanta per cento.  
<< La cosa m’interessa, che ne pensi Thad? >> chiese rivolgendosi a Thad che sorrise, sapeva bene quel che stava pensando: << E’ un’ottima idea, e il guadagno … >> non terminò la frase perché la porta si aprì di scatto.

Hunter Calrington entrò nell’ufficio come una furia, dietro di lui Trent Nixon cercava vanamente di fermarlo.  
Da quando era tornato dalla guerra, dove lui lo aveva mandato perché diventasse un eccellente tiratore, Hunter era peggiorato. Non che non fosse già alquanto strano in precedenza, con la sua ossessione per quel gatto persiano dal nome a dir poco imbarazzante, solo che era più matto di prima e si diceva che s’iniettasse in vena qualsiasi cosa e aveva il bisogno quasi ossessivo di utilizzare un fucile ogni giorno, ma era un tiratore a dir poco perfetto e non mancava mai un bersaglio.  
<< Clarington, non ti hanno insegnato a bussare? >> disse alzandosi dalla scrivania mentre Kitty Wilde si voltava ad osservarlo. << Forse, ma non è la mia educazione che t’interessa >> rispose l’altro che si era fermato, loro due più Thad formavano una sorta di triangolo al cui centro vi era la Wilde che dopo un secondo di sorpresa si era ricomposta.

<< Hai ragione, quindi accompagna Miss Wilde fino a Lima, Miss Wilde, mi farò risentire io >> disse facendo segno alla donna di alzarsi. << Da qui a Lima sono due ore, e la strada è uno schifo >> protestò Hunter. << Fallo lo stesso, usa la mia macchina, e fai il pieno, la benzina è aumentata a venti cent al gallone, vi sembra possibile? >> disse sarcastico, la benzina era il problema minore, entro una settimana il Vostead Act sarebbe entrato in vigore.  
<< Se ti annoi ferma pure la macchina e spara ai piccioni >> disse Thad prima di scoppiare a ridere: nonostante tutto Thad lo capiva al volo, e non era solamente un alleato prezioso o un amico, era molto di più per lui.

 

  
Columbus, 1959

  
_Quando l’aereo atterrò Alma non fu sorpresa di vedere che tutto lo stato maggiore si era presentato all’aeroporto._   
_In prima fila c’era suo fratello Charles che teneva stretta a sé la moglie Alice Clarington. Accanto a lui c’era suo cognato John, tutti e tre in abito nero, Alice aveva anche un velo di pizzo._   
_Dietro di loro vi era il resto dello stato maggiore: Jeff Sterling e Nick Duval sempre vicini, Alma non ricordava altrimenti, Richard James in doppiopetto, Wes Montgomery in abito bianco perché in Cina il bianco era il colore del lutto. Mancava solo David Thompson ma l’aeroporto era chiarissimo su quello: David li avrebbe aspettati in macchina._

_Sorrise brevemente a Charles mentre Connor la sosteneva e poi abbracciò Nick Duval di slancio, Nick le era sempre stato simpatico. << Trova chi è stato e uccidilo >> disse, non piangeva perché le era stato insegnato che le lacrime erano segno di debolezza._   
_< < Farò il possibile Alma >> le rispose Nick prima che lei abbracciasse Jeff e stringesse la mano di Mae Duval e di John Sterling. Era cresciuta con loro, trent’anni fa era la più grande dei bambini e si ricordava bene quando giocavano nel giardino di casa. Mae era stata la sua damigella di nozze ed avevano una cosa in comune a differenza di  Alice e Theodore Clarington: tutti loro non avevano una madre e Kitty l’aveva sostituita per quanto possibile._   
_< < Ti ringrazio Nick, andiamo ora, David ci sta aspettando >> disse appoggiandosi a Connor: mancavano solo i due traditori, uno era a New York con Faccia da Checca e l’altro era a Lima sotto l’ala protettiva di Hudson._

_< < Cosa faremo ora? >> chiese Alice, non aveva la tempra e le capacità manipolatorie di Kitty Wilde, Alice era solo una bionda quasi del tutto inutile. << Troviamo chi li ha uccisi, e faremo giustizia >> rispose Theddy Clarington che giocherellava con la pistola._   
_< < Non mi riferivo a quello: il capo voleva che fosse Thad a succedergli ma Thad è morto, papà è morto e … >> Alice non terminò il discorso perché David e suo figlio Abrham si stavano avvicinando a loro._

_Ora scoppierà una guerra si disse Connor, da un lato la vecchia guardia guidata da Duval e Streling, bravi e di valore ma non avevano l’indole dei capi. Thompson e  Montgmoery invece la possedevano ma il primo era un negro e l’altro era cinese e sarebbe stato difficile per loro imporsi al di fuori dei loro territori. E dall’altro loro, i giovani, peccato che nessuno di loro fosse stato addestrato al comando, nemmeno Charles che pure era il figlio del capo e che a malapena riusciva a comprendere i registri di Thad Harwood. Una volta aveva provato a leggeri, ma c’erano così tante cifre, così tanti “ da aumentare “, “ da riscuotere “ e soprattutto “ da non dichiarare “ che non si era sorpreso nell’apprendere che il messicano era noto nell’ambiente come il Contabile._

_< < E la mamma? Dici che dovremmo avvisarla? >> chiese Charles a sua sorella, loro quattro avevano preso posto nella stessa macchina._   
_< < No, non so dove si trovi e non voglio vederla, ci ha abbandonato Charlie, la cara mamma Santana Lopez in Smythe ci ha abbandonato per correre dietro quella bionda >>, Alma odiava quell’argomento, a volte si chiedeva perché non avesse portato lei e Charles con sé e odiava chiunque fosse bionda, con l’eccezione di Kitty Wilde._   
_< < Lui l’amava, e credo che lei dovrebbe saperlo >> continuò Charles, aveva solo tre anni l’ultima volta che aveva visto sua madre. << Amava solo Thad, a modo suo >> rispose Alice, non era un segreto per loro, non lo era mai stato._   
_< < Su questo ti do ragione, e Thad amava lui, ma credo che sia ora di scendere, il funerale ci sarà tra due giorni >> annunciò Charles che aveva fermato la macchina, erano arrivati a casa._

 

 


	3. Ziegfled Follies

New York 1920

 

Rachel Berry quella mattina si svegliò anche prima del solito, probabilmente perché il rumore del rubinetto che perdeva stava diventando sempre più insistente.  
Si mise una vestaglia e veloce cambiò la bacinella e fece un rapido conto a matita, ancora cinquanta dollari e avrebbero potuto chiamare l’idraulico senza avvisare il signor Rothstein, il padrone del palazzo.  
Accese il fornello mentre Kurt e Blaine si sedevano ancora assonnati. Non avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza Finn per averla affidata a Kurt, New York era una città pericolosa ma era perfetta per avere successo. Osservò gli sguardi che si lanciavano i due, era veramente felice che Kurt avesse trovato qualcuno come Blaine, il moro era un così bravo ragazzo, attento, sempre cordiale e disposto a dare una mano in casa quando possibile. Si era persino offerto di aiutarla col lavandino ma lei aveva preferito affidarsi a un professionista e per quello si sarebbe sdebitata trovandogli un lavoro.  
<< Pronto Blaine? >> gli chiese mentre sistemava le tazze e controllava distrattamente il latte. << Non ne sono poi così sicuro Rachel, per quanto ami suonare, non credo che le Ziegfeld Follies facciano per me >> si schernì Blaine.  
<< Non dire assurdità, sarai bravissimo >> lo rassicurò Kurt ancora mezzo addormentato. << Kurt ha ragione, sono sicuro che piacerai a Cassandra, io e Billie siamo convinte che sarai bravissimo >> rispose Rachel mentre cuoceva il bacon riferendosi alla ragazza del piano di sopra, una certa Billie Kent che aveva ottenuto la sua prima scrittura a Broadway quella settimana.  
<< Se lo dice Billie, però sono certo che andrà male >> disse Blaine quando Rachel mise in tavola il bacon.

Aveva accompagnato Kurt al lavoro e poi si era diretto all’audizione, sicuro che non avrebbe avuto successo. Rachel era già con il suo costume di scena e stava parlando con Billie quando entrò e gli indicò Miss Cassandr July che lo stava aspettando. Deglutì avvicinandosi a lei.  
<< Anderson giusto? Cosa suoni? >> gli chiese la donna prima di accendersi una sigaretta, accanto a lei c’era un bicchiere pieno di liquore. Bionda, occhi nocciola chiari, una coda di cavallo e una fama di ottima insegnante nonostante le frequenti arrabbiature Cassandra July era una leggenda nell’ambiente, e a modo suo anche lui nel suo ambiente era discretamente noto.  
<< Cole Porter >> rispose sedendosi al piano e iniziando a suonare, Cole Porter gli piaceva, poco importava che non fosse così famoso o che fosse strano, gli piaceva e avevano una cosa in comune. Adorava quella canzone, la suonava sempre per Kurt quando questi scriveva i suoi articoli e Kurt sorrideva o l’accompagnava improvvisando qualche verso o sedendosi sul pianoforte che aveva comprato non appena era arrivato a New York.  
A Sebastian invece non piaceva sentire quel genere di musica, preferiva l’opera leggera o il balletto dei maestri russi, ma il suo preferito era Bizet, quante volte aveva dovuto suonare Bizet, specialmente dopo, mentre l’altro era ancora a letto  
Gli sembrò che il tempo non passasse mai, fino a che non sentì che qualcuno gli toccava la spalle e s’interruppe: Cassandra July lo stava osservando severa. << Sei bravo, discreto ma qui alle Ziegfeld Follies non cerchiamo personale discreto quindi puoi andartene nano >> gli disse lei.  
Rimase immobile: aveva fallito e questo significava solo una cosa. Aveva bisogno di quel lavoro, per controllare Rachel su ordine di Finn, perché sentiva di essere nato per quello e per non dare un dispiacere a Kurt che contava su di lui. E c’era solo una maniera per riuscirci, e si sentiva una persona orrenda mentre si preparava a ribattere << Invece lei mi darà questo lavoro miss Cassandra >>. << E per quale motivo? Ti ho appena detto che hai fallito >>.  
<< Ho due lettere di raccomandazione miss July >> disse frugando nelle tasche della giacca cercando le lettere: Kurt e Rachel non avrebbero apprezzato, motivo per cui non dovevano saperlo. << Delle lettere, e di chi? >> chiese Cassandra che cominciava a perdere la pazienza. << Di Joe Masseria e di Arnold Rothstein, che a quanto so è il suo amante >> rispose consegnandole le lettere, per fortuna aveva ancora dei contatti a New York.  
Cassandra lesse le lettere sempre più infuriata, con le mani che le tremavano. Poi le posò sulla tastiera e veloce si accese una seconda sigaretta, riuscendovi al terzo tentativo. << Molto bene nano, sei assunto, cominci stasera >> rispose lei prima di allontanarsi.  
Si voltò verso Rachel e le sorrise e subito la ragazza corse verso di lui e lo abbracciò per congratularsi. << Congratulazioni, lo sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta. Che canzone hai suonato? >> chiese curiosa. << Cole Porter >> rispose lui cercando di sorridere. << E’ strano, a Cassandra non piace Porter, devi essere stato realmente bravo >> gli disse Rachel prima di sciogliersi dall’abbraccio. Ora non restava che Kurt.

Kurt era a lavoro quando il telefono squillò, e lui come ultimo arrivato doveva sempre rispondere. << Redazione di Vogue, ufficio di miss Isabelle Wright, mi dica >> disse professionale, non era quello che sognava ma serviva a pagare le bollette ed era divertente. << Dovrei parlare con Mr Kurt Hummel, è in linea?> > e sorrise: Blaine e se era così felice significava solo una cosa: aveva superato l’audizione. << Dimmi tutto, com’è andata? Hai scelto Cole Porter? Cos’ha detto Cassandra? E Rachel? >> chiese concitato, Blaine si meritava quel successo e lui aveva sempre creduto in lui, fin da quando si erano incontrati. Blaine gli parlava poco di Westerville e di Sebastian Smythe ma a lui non interessava il suo passato, solo il presente contava e lui voleva viverlo appieno, con Blaine.  
<< E’ andata … benissimo, ovviamente ho scelto Cole Porter ed è piaciuto a Cassandra. Pensa che vuole che cominci subito tesoro >> e lui sorrise, Blaine era così felice e quella sera, e tutte le altre sere, sarebbe andato a vederlo, e a vedere Rachel e Billie Kent.  
<< Sono felice per te, ci vediamo direttamente a teatro >> rispose prima di salutare, Isabelle lo stava osservando ed era meglio terminare quella conversazione.

Kurt si era seduto a un tavolo con discrezione mentre lui suonava e Rachel e le altre ragazze si esibivano come ogni sera. Ce l’aveva fatta, era riuscito nel suo intento si disse mentre terminava la canzone: il girono dopo sarebbe dovuto passare da Masseria e da Rothstein per ringraziarli. Fu quando alzò gli occhi per cercare Kurt che li vide: Arnold Rothsein, Charlie Luciano e Meyer Lansky, e con loro c’era miss Cassandra.  
Avrebbe riconosciuto i più giovani dovunque e loro lo credevano a Westerville, sarebbe stata una bella sorpresa si disse mentre staccava le mani dalla tastiera e Rachel lo raggiungeva esultante: << Cassandra vuole che vada al suo tavolo, dì a Kurt che farò tardi >> lo avvisò prima di correre a cambiarsi, quello non ci voleva, non ci voleva proprio.  
Veloce raggiunse Kurt che gli sorrise raggiante e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, a casa avrebbero festeggiato in altro modo ma lì erano in pubblico. << Sei stato eccezionale, ma dov’è Rachel? >> chiese mentre lui si sedeva al loro tavolo. << Non dire assurdità, nessuno si è accorto di me, troppo occupati a guardare le ballerine e Rachel … è là >> disse indicando Rachel in abito da sera che riceveva imbarazzata un baciamano da Rothstein.  
Kurt lo seguì ma sembrò non aver riconosciuto i tre tanto che gli chiese: << Chi sono quei tre? >> e lui fece un respiro profondo prima di rispondere. << Il più anziano è Arnold Rothstein, il moro è Charlie Luciano e l’altro è Meyer Lansky >> elencò mentre Rachel si sedeva sempre più imbarazzata tra Luciano e Lansky.  
<< Arnold Rothstein il nostro padrone di casa? >> chiese Kurt, per sua fortuna ignorava il resto. << Si, nonché uno dei gangster più famosi di New York. Lui e Sebastian sono in affari dai tempi del procuratore Smythe >> gli spiegò.  
Il procuratore Smythe era il padre di Sebastian, Steven Smythe, più influente di suo figlio ma molto più impreciso e decisamente meno subdolo dell’erede e lui lo sapeva … era stata una sua idea quella di ricostruire l’intero apparato e ne aveva guadagnato una progressiva esclusione. << Un gangster? Devo avvisare Finn, Rachel non è al sicuro >> si preoccupò Kurt e lui condivideva i suoi timori e sperò che fosse Meyer ad aggiudicarsi Rachel: sapeva quello che Luciano faceva alle sue donne e non lo augurava a Rachel.  
<< E’ un’ottima idea, hai preso l’alcool? >> con la legge Volstead che sarebbe entrata in vigore entro cinque giorni lui e Kurt stavano immagazzinando whiskey e altri alcolici prima che divenissero illegali. << Un po’ di gin e di whiskey, siamo a trenta bottiglie >>  rispose Kurt con un sorriso.  
Rachel si era cambiata più velocemente che poteva, aiutata anche da Billie e poi aveva raggiunto Cassandra con il cuore che le batteva a mille. Con la bionda c’erano tre uomini, tutti e tre vestiti elegantemente e quello vicino Cassandra a differenza degli altri aindossava un papillon e le sembrava più maturo.  
<< Nanetta, ti presento Mr Rothsein, il signor Luciano e Mr Lansky. Arnold, Charlie, Meyer, vi presento la mia nanetta ebrea >>  la presentò Cassandra e subito Arnold Rothstein le fece un baciamano che la fece arrossire: Finn non le faceva mai il baciamano, nemmeno il giorno del loro matrimonio.  
Arnold Rothstein … Arnold Rothstein il loro padrone di casa? Forse era l’occasione buona per avere qualche vantaggio, tra cui l’idraulico. << Arnold Rothstein … voi siete il mio padrone di casa >> disse imbarazzata ma l’altro si limitò ad un sorriso. << Posso fare qualcosa per lei? >> chiese, era un brav’uomo e le voci che aveva sentito da Billie dovevano essere false. << Solo chiamare l’idraulico, o comprarci altre bacinelle, io, mio cognato e il suo amico non riusciamo quasi più a dormire >> scherzò e l’altro sorrise di nuovo mentre Cassandra le lanciava un’occhiataccia.  
<< Non sborserò nulla, ma … Meyer, vai a casa di Mrs Berry e controlla, e portati anche Charlie >> ordinò Mr Rothstein, era un così bav’uomo si disse Rachel mentre si sedeva tra il signor Luciano e Mr Lansky.

 

_Westerville, 1959_

_Quando Alma aprì la porta rimase sorpresa e fece subito per chiudere a e vi sarebbe riuscita se un piede non l’avesse bloccata._   
_Di fronte a lei c’erano Blaine Anderson e Kurt Hummel, entrambi vestiti di nero. Blaine l’Irlandese o Blaine il Traditore, e Kurt Porcellana o Faccia da Checca alla sua porta, proprio il giorno del funerale._   
_< < Cosa volete? >> chiese rude, quei due avevano una gran faccia tosta a presentarsi lì, specialmente Blaine Anderson dopo quello che aveva fatto. << Siamo venuti per il funerale Alma >> spiegò Blaine prima che lei aprisse la porta per squadrarli meglio: forse aveva ragione ma la mira di Kurt Hummel era eccellente come quella di Hunter e non si fidava del tutto._   
_< < Sono nel salotto >> disse facendo loro strada, e togliendosi il velo di crespo nero dal volto._

_Quando entrarono si voltarono tutti, specialmente la vecchia guardia e Alma vide distintamente Nick Duval e Jeff Streling trattenere il fiato. << Per quanto conti Alma non siamo stati noi, abbiamo passato l’ultimo mese a Lima e abbiamo testimoni >> si giustificò Anderson. << Non m’importa, ma non vi voglio al funerale >> disse Charles che si era avvicinato zoppicando, la polio contratta a sette anni gli aveva parzialmente compromesso le gambe._   
_< < Lo capiamo Charles, quanto sei cresciuto >> disse Kurt Hummel osservandolo, si ricordava di un Charles bambino e ora aveva di fronte a sé un uomo, con gli occhi di Santana. _   
_< < Molto bene, sapete dov’è mia madre? >> chiese Charles e Alma che stava chiacchierando con Mae Duval si bloccò a metà della conversazione. << L’ultima volta che ho sentito Santana era a Panama con Brittany, ed è stato sei mesi fa >> spiegò Kurt._   
_< < Come farete per il funerale? >> chiese Blaine per cambiare discorso, era così evidente che Nick, Jeff, David, Wes e persino Richard James volevano salutarli ma Theddy Clarington girava inquieto per la stanza e come il padre era un eccellente tiratore. << Li seppelliremo in terra sconsacrata, solo Kitty è riuscita ad avere una sepoltura religiosa. Papà si era rivolto persino al cardinale Spellman ma è stato inutile >> spiegò Charles prima di allontanarsi._

_Blaine si avvicinò lentamente alla bara di Sebastian e vi depose un giglio prima di sussurrare: << Non ti porto rancore, sappilo, ma hai fatto così tanto male: a me, a Kurt, a Santana, persino a Charlie e a Meyer che ancora non ti hanno perdonato, mi dispiace per tutto ma ti volevo bene, sappilo >> poi si allontanò mentre Alma faceva discretamente scomparire il giglio._   
_< < Di chi sono quelle corone? >> chiese Kurt a Jeff. << Una da New Orleans, una da New York, una da Las Vegas, una da Buffalo, un’altra da Chicago, una da Napoli >> rispose Jeff prima di abbracciarlo. << Marcello, don Vitone, Lansky e Sinatra, Maggadino, Giancana e Luciano, vero? >> chiese, era una domanda inutile ma voleva una conferma. << Esatto, come lo sai? >> gli chiese Jeff sorpreso. << Sono pur sempre ancora nel giro, anche se con Mr Schue siamo meno influenti di voi >> rispose con un sorriso, Kurt stava chiacchierando con Nick e David._

_< < Ti capisco, mi sei mancato >> << Anche tu Jeff, ci sono dei sospetti? >> chiese, tanta gente voleva la morte di Sebastian e di Hunter, ma nessuno aveva mai voluto Thad e Kitty morti. << Nessuna, Alma sta dando di matto, minaccia di rivolgersi al FBI >> rispose Jeff, improvvisamente serio. << Trent? >> gli chiese preoccupato. << E’ a Lima, come sai grazie ad Alma  deve andare all’ospedale un giorno si e l’altro pure, ma manda anche lui le sue condoglianze >> rispose osservando Alma che aveva raggiunto suo fratello seguita da Alice Clarington e da Mae Duval._   
_Lui e Kurt no erano graditi, forse la vecchia guardia avrebbe insistito ma era evidente che i giovani non facevano altro che lanciare loro occhiate piene di disprezzo._


	4. Prohibition

Westerville, 1920

Tutto lo stato maggiore di Sebastian Smythe era convenuto in quella suite dell’Hilton. Seduto alla sua scrivania c’era Thad Harwood, i registri sempre aperti. Alla sua detra, appoggiati alla finestra, c’erano Jeff Sterling, detto il Biondo a causa dei suoi capelli, e Nick il Cajun Duval, detto così perché originario di New Orleans. Sulla poltrona c’era Hunter Clarington che giocherellava con la pistola e accanto a lui, ma seduto sui braccioli, Richard James, la guardia del corpo di Sebastian, fedele, silenzioso e di poche domande. In piedi, appoggiato al muro c’era Wes Montgmoery, detto il Cinese dagli amici e Il produttore di drogati dai nemici; appoggiato alla porta c’era infine David Thompson, che da solo controllava con rigore il ghetto di Westerville , si diceva che i pochi che l’avessero chiamato negro fossero morti pochi minuti dopo aver detto quella parola.  
E infine, seduto alla sua scrivania c’era lo stesso Sebastian che stava aspettando che Trent Nixon portasse il caffè, la sedia davanti a lui era vuota e vuota doveva rimanere secondo suo ordine: quella era la sedia di Blaine, su quella stessa sedia il moro lo aveva aiutato a prendersi l’impero di suo padre e l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto Blaine si era alzato da quella stessa sedia e gli aveva augurato la buonanotte come sempre. Poi però non era più tornato.  
<< Signori, sapete perché vi ho convocato qui suppongo >> disse mentre Trent Nixon entrava portando un vassoio col caffettiera e tazzine.  
<< Per la legge Volstead >> rispose Nick Duval mentre Jeff guardava fuori dalla finestra.  
<< Congratulazioni Duval, vuoi anche un premio? Veniamo al dunque: Harwood, hai ancora contatti in Messico? >> chiese sperando in una risposta positiva. << Certamente, ci vorrà tempo ma … >> rispose Thad prima di essere interrotto. << Duval, i tuoi amici a New Orleans possono darci una mano? >>  
<< Ovvio, ma non è troppo lontano da qui? >> chiese Nick, da New Orleans a Westerville c’era una distanza troppo grande e sarebbe andata a loro sfavore, Atlantic City era molto più vicina.  
<< Esatto, una parte sbarcherà ad Atlantic City, motivo per cui io e Harwood andremo alla conferenza di Thompson tra una settimana, una parte verrà dal Canada e su quella Torrio vorrà una quota, e anche Thompson e Rothstein vorranno una quota, da New Orleans oltre agli intermediari non avremo nessun altro da pagare >> detestava quei vecchi, Torrio e Colosimo per primi, seguiti da quella serpe di Nucky Thompson che era corrotto quanto lui ma era il mondo degli affari e doveva stringere simili alleanze per restare in piedi. Blaine quello non lo aveva capito, troppo onesto per restare in piedi, aveva persino proposto di rinunciare al traffico di alcolici, per sua fortuna Thad la pensava in modo diverso.  
Exit Blaine e dentro Thad, se solo l’altro gli avesse dato tempo, era sua intenzione assegnargli l’incarico di trattare con New York e invece Blaine l’aveva tradito per Lima, Schuester l’Olandese e soprattutto per quell’odiosa Faccia da Checca.  
<< Perfetto, chi sarà presente? >> chiese Richard risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri.  
<< Nucky Thompson ovviamente, Colosimo e quel suo nipote di New York, Torrio; e Rothstein porta il suo protetto Luciano, Duval, informati al giornale su che tipo sia Luciano >> il lavoro di Nick Duval nel giornale locale gli serviva per acquisire informazioni, e Nick sapeva quali notizie andavano pubblicate e quali no.  
<< Molto bene, pensavo che Rothstein avrebbe portato quell’altro ebreo, Lansky se non sbaglio >>, Duval era intelligente, anche lui aveva pensato la stessa cosa quando Nucky Thompson gli aveva dato la lista degli invitati.  
<< Lansky è troppo giovane, e ora signori andiamo, questa è l’ultima sera in cui bere alcolici non è ancora reato >> e detto questo si alzò, subito imitato dagli altri che uscirono, primo tra tutti David Thompson.  
<< Viene anche tua moglie? >> gli chiese Thad vicino alla porta. << Deve, l’affido a Richard, d’accordo? >> chiese, Santana stava complicando tutto da quando l’aveva sposata. << Non è necessario, sono io l’estraneo, l’altro nel tuo matrimonio, non lei >> rispose Thad.  
Si sentiva in colpa ogni mattina quando passava a casa di Sebastian e Santana lo accoglieva con un sorriso triste, quando abbracciava Alma e Charles, e restava in quello stato finché non usciva di lì. Perché Santana ignorava i suoi sentimenti, ignorava che se Sebastian tornava a casa tardi era perché erano stati insieme a fare l’amor,e per Thad era fare l’amore non sesso, ignorava così tante cose Santana Lopez.  
<< Non dire assurdità, ci vediamo al locale >> rispose Sebastian dandogli un bacio veloce sulla guancia prima di uscire, Richard sicuramente lo stava aspettando in macchina si disse Thad mentre usciva e per un secondò guardò la sedia di Blaine. L’avrebbe solo ridimensionato, non gli avrebbero fatto del male, solo che invece del trio formato da Sebastian, Hunter e Blaine ci sarebbe stato un quartetto ma Blaine li aveva preceduti tradendo.

  
Il Bel Grissino era l’unico locale di un certo livello nella contea e quella sera l’orchestra suonava jazz e blues mentre si attendeva la mezzanotte. Quinn Fabray era appena tornata da Yale e stava bevendo del gin assieme ai due fratelli Puckermann e a Marley Rose. Quella sera si stavano divertendo tutti, forse Hudson era un po’ troppo nervoso ma era così bello essere in compagnia e scherzare.  
Aveva appena salutato Sam Evans e Mercedes Jones che erano entrati mano nella mano, se non fosse stato per Sam Mercedes mai e poi mai sarebbe entrata in un locale come quello ma Sam l’amava e come sempre non gl’importava di cosa pensasse la gente, quando vide la cameriera suggerire ad una coppia di alzarsi.  
E poi li vide: i Warbles, guidati da Sebastian Smythe e da Hunter Clarington che entravano nel locale carichi di bottiglie. Smythe dava il braccio a una donna che ad un’occhiata più attenta si rivelò Santana Lopez, la sua amica Santana, mentre la bionda al braccio di Clarington era Kitty Wilde.  
Santana indossava un abito rosso elegantissimo e aveva pochi gioielli mentre Kitty Wilde era in viola, aveva un abito scollatissimo, era piena di gioielli, una Tiffany ambulante pensò Quinn e fumava costantemente dal bocchino.  
<< Cosa ci fa Santana con lui? >> chiese indicando a Noah Puckarmann detto Puck e a Jake Santana che si era appena seduta, al posto d’onore sedeva ovviamente Smythe, alla sua destra Santana e alla sinistra Thad il Contabile. << E’ sua moglie, si sono sposati a dicembre >> le spiegò Marley Rose, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure mentre Clarington e Kitty Wilde si sedevano ridendo, gli altri Warbles si erano dispersi per il locale, Richard James sempre pronto a intervenire.  
<< Sposato? Ma dopo essere rimasta vedova aveva giurato di voler restare nubile, e dov’è Brittany? >> chiese Quinn, in tutta quella storia c’era qualcosa di strano. << Non lo so, sono passato a casa sua su consiglio di Finn, ma non l’ho trovata, né lei né Santana, e nemmeno i bambini >> rispose Puck mentre anche gli altri delle New Direction notavano i Warbles. << La moglie a destra e l’amante a sinistra, è spudorato >> disse Marley stringendosi a Jake, dall’altra parte del locale Wes Montgmory aveva appena notato Mike Chang e sua moglie Tina e non li perdeva di vista.  
<< Dieci! >> e Quinn Fabray si voltò verso Puck e gli sorrise, era sicura che la loro figlia Beth in quel momento era a casa di Mrs Puckermann a dormire.  
<< Nove! >>, Jake Puckermann strinse a sé Marley Rose che lo baciò sulla guancia, erano in un locale pubblico e aveva paura di osare.  
<< Otto! >>, Sam Evans trascinò Mercedes Jones sulla pista da ballo, non aveva mai perso di vista Santana Lopez in Smythe.  
<< Sette! >> Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson, Ryder Lynn e Will Schuester confabulavano su quello strano matrimonio.  
<< Sei! >> Mike Chang si voltò e vide che Wes Montgomery stava osservando lui e sua moglie Tina.  
<< Cinque! >> a New York, nel loro appartamento Blaine Anderson riempì i bicchieri di Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry e di Billie Kent prima di aprire la finestra.  
<< Quattro! >> Kitty Wilde che stava ballando con Hunter Clarington si alzò la gonna permettendo all’altro di palparla.  
<< Tre! >> Jeff Sterling si appoggiò a Nick Duval il quale gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
<< Due! >> Sebastian Smythe strinse la mano di Thad Harwood.  
<< Uno! >> Santana Lopez si chiese dove fosse Brittany Pierce e se stesse bene.  
<< Buon Proibizionismo! >> urlarono tutti e in quel momento a New York quattro bicchieri tintinnarono, Mike Chang fece segno a Tina di allontanarsi, Sam e Mercedes continuarono a ballare e Sebastian Smythe lasciò la mano di Thad per baciare sua moglie, sotto lo sguardo dell’altro che si voltò, Nick e Jeff gli stavano lanciando occhiate di comprensione.  
Il Proibizionismo era ufficialmente cominciato, e con lui anche i loro affari.

  
Westerville, 1959

_Al funerale erano presenti almeno cento persone perché Charles aveva voluto che ci fossero anche i nemici di suo padre._   
_Theddy Clarington aveva dimostrato come la pensava sparando contro il soffitto ma non era il problema più grande al momento. Faceva freddo quel giorno si disse sua sorella Alma stretta al braccio di Connor mentre osservava le reazioni di chi le era vicino: Mae Duval stava fumando mentre Alice si stava asciugando gli occhi._   
_Avevano appena calato le bare che le parve di vedere un volto familiare che si teneva alla larga._   
_Era una donna, anziana, e indossava un soprabito nero ma quello che la sorprese fu che la sua espressione era un misto di trionfo e di tristezza. Stava per dire qualcosa a suo fratello quando incontrò gli occhi di quella donna e li riconobbe: l’ultima volta che li aveva visti era trentatre anni prima ed erano pieni di paura. << Mamma torna presto, prendo Brittany poi torno a prendervi e andiamo via, andiamo in Messico tutti e quattro, ti voglio bene mija >>, sua madre, Santana Lopez in Smythe era lì, al funerale di suo padre e di Thad._   
_E vide un’altra donna, Brittany Pierce si disse mentre le osservava con odio._   
_Li aveva abbandonati, li aveva abbandonati per stare con la bionda, ricordava bene le notti quando si svegliava piangente invocando sua madre e se tutto andava bene arriva Kitty Wilde a consolarla. Nessuno era stato presente quando si era rotta il braccio per confortarla, certo Thad era rimasto con lei a leggere tutto quello che voleva e la faceva ridere ma non era lo stesso. Nessuno aveva saputo spiegarle perché un giorno si fosse svegliata con le lenzuola imbrattate di sangue finché Margaret Harwood non era arrivata._   
_Charles non l’aveva vista, troppo impegnato a discutere con Nick e Jeff per accorgersi di lei ma quando voltò di nuovo la testa sua madre era scomparsa._   
_< < Domani ci sarà una riunione >> le disse Connor mentre uscivano dal cimitero. << Molto bene, ti proporrò come nuovo capo, Charles capirà perché lo stiamo scavalcando e … >> << Tu non sei invitata, potrai portare il caffè e i biscotti, ma non sei invitata >> la interruppe suo marito._   
_< < Kitty Wilde partecipava sempre alle riunioni all’Hilton >> ribatté lei, solo Kitty Wilde ma almeno lei partecipava e aveva diritto di parola. << Kitty era una socia di tuo padre >> << Sono sua figlia, la sorella del delfino, dovrei partecipare anch’io >>, il sangue latino stava ribollendo dentro di lei. << Non parteciperai Alma. Saremmo presenti io, Charles, Theddy, John e Abraham ma dubito che i vecchi ci lasceranno parlare >> ammise Connor mentre Abraham Thompson apriva la portiera a suo padre David e a Wes Montgmory._   
_< < E chi propongono i vecchi? >> chiese Alma piena di disprezzo, sarebbero andati a fondo se la vecchia guardia avesse mantenuto il potere, ne era certa. << Nick Duval con Jeff come consigliere amministrativo e Richard come intermediario >> rispose suo marito, Mae Duval aveva raggiunto Jeff e suo padre._   
_Come si poteva lasciare il potere a tre vecchi? C’era bisogno di gente giovane, come Connor e Charles, come il giovane Kennedy, non di tre vecchi si disse Alma prima di raggiungere Charles che si sosteneva ad Alice. << Ci sarà una guerra >> le disse suo fratello, Charles non avrebbe ceduto facilmente il potere. << Avrai bisogno di mio fratello per questo >> disse Alice. << Avvisa Theddy, la guerra tra noi e la vecchia guardia è cominciata >> dichiarò Charles mentre Mae Duval apriva la portiera a suo padre, l’auto di Sterling e Duval, guidata da John Sterling, era l’ultima._


	5. New York

New York 1920

Quel pomeriggio Blaine aveva deciso che non potevano più andare avanti con il rubinetto che perdeva e che non era bisogno dell’idraulico. Così dopo aver chiesto all’idraulico del terzo piano la sua cassetta degli attrezzi si era sistemato sotto il lavello e stava tentando ripararlo, questo mentre Kurt batteva a macchina uno degli articoli di miss Isabelle e Rachel si stava esercitando quando suonò il campanello.  
<< Sarà Billie che ha dimenticato di comprare il sale, o il pepe, o vuole autoinvitarsi a cena >> disse Kurt dirigendosi alla porta, per quanto amasse il suo lavoro ogni tanto aveva bisogno di una pausa.  
Non era Billie Kent: alla porta c’erano due uomini. Uno più alto, capelli neri e occhi nocciola che lo denunciavano come un non americano, un completo fatto su misura e quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una pistola in tasca. L’altro era più basso, castano e indossava anche lui abiti fatti su misura.  
<< Salve >> disse, erano affascinanti ma c’era qualcosa che non gli piaceva in loro. << Cerchiamo miss Berry >> disse il più basso. << Chi la vuole? >> la pistola era in camera sua, troppo lontana si maledisse Kurt.  
<< Ci manda Arnold Rothstein >> rispose il più basso, aveva un accento che Kurt non riuscì ad identificare, forse dell’Europa dell’est.  
<< Falli entrare Kurtie, signor Luciano, Meyer >> disse Rachel che lo aveva raggiunto. << Siete qui per il rubinetto, vero? >> chiese la mora con un sorriso. << AR trova che questo sia il doposcuola perfetto per Meyer >> disse il più alto ricevendo in cambio uno scappellotto dimostrativo. Doposcuola? In effetti il più basso sembra più giovane di loro pensò Kurt mentre faceva entrare i due.  
<< Vi avrei preparato qualcosa se avessi saputo >> disse Rachel con un sorriso.  
<< Kurt, è Billie? >> si udì dall’altra stanza  e Kurt vide distintamente che i due si erano fatti più attenti. << No Blaine, non è Billie >> rispose lui mentre Blaine li raggiungeva. << E allora chi … Charlie? Charlie Luciano? >>, Blaine conosceva i due … ecco dove li aveva visti, una settimana prima la sera dell’audizione di Blaine.  
<< Blaine l’Irlandese? Che mi venga un colpo! E io che ti credevo morto >> disse l’altro prima che lui e Blaine si abbracciassero. << E’ bello rivederti Anderson >> disse invece l’altro stringendogli la mano. << Anche per me è bello rivederti Meyer, ma che ci fate qui? >>, era possibile che Sebastian avesse chiesto a Rothstein di fargli quel favore, non si sopportavano ma si aiutavano a vicenda e in quel caso si sarebbe dovuto trovare una nuova sistemazione per non mettere in pericolo la vita di Kurt.  
<< AR voleva che qualcuno si occupasse del rubinetto, e Meyer a scuola era bravo in questo, quando si ricordava di andarci >> spiegò Charlie, dall’accento a Kurt sembrava italiano mentre Meyer si recava in cucina a controllare. << E tu? >>  
<< Sono qui da un po’, dopo quello che è successo … >> il suo nascondiglio era sicuro, per sua fortuna aveva convinto Kurt e Rachel a trasferirsi e ad avvisare di ciò solo Finn Hudson.  
<< Tu sei pazzo, ma sei l’unico irlandese che sopporto >> disse Luciano prima che entrambi scoppiassero a ridere.

  
 Si erano seduti tutti e quattro sul divano mentre Meyer era impegnato a trafficare con il rubinetto e l’unica a disagio appariva Rachel che sorrideva in maniera forzata. << Quindi tra due giorni c’è la conferenza >> disse Blaine, era stato quella la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso: la scoperta che Thad Harwood lo avrebbe sostituito come accompagnatore di Sebastian alla conferenza di Atlantic City.  
La sera stessa, dopo che Sebastian gli aveva comunicato quel cambiamento di programma l’aveva salutato per poi era tornato a casa sua dove aveva fatto le valige e si era recato da Schuester l’Olandese per offrirgli i suoi servigi.  
<< Si, Thompson ha organizzato tutto, vado con AR, Meyer ancora non può guidare >> rispose Charlie e gli venne spontaneo sorridere, il rapporto tra Charlie e Meyer era incredibile, un po’ come quello che aveva avuto con Sebastian, solo che non c’entrava il sesso e vi era completa fiducia.  
<< Povero Meyer, divertiti >> e conosceva l’italiano si sarebbe sicuramente divertito. << Lui ci sarà, e non da solo >> lo avvisò, e così lo sapevano tutti.  
<< Non me lo salutare >> rispose, Kurt che gli era vicino gli strinse il braccio, un gesto che non sfuggi a nessuno.  
<< Finito, è stata dura ma ho finito >> Meyer Lansky era sempre calmo, una dote che Blaine gli invidiava.  
<< Mazeltov Meyer, mazeltov >> lo ringraziò Rachel in ebraico e l’altro la raggiunse con un sorriso per poi esibirsi in un baciamano che la fece arrossire, e Kurt si accorse dell’occhiata piena d’odio di Charlie e si chiese in che rapporti fossero i due.  
<< Di dove siete? >> le chiese Meyer. << Lima, Ohio, ma i miei nonni erano spagnoli, e forse anche italiani, sapete com’è, e voi? Dal cognome sembrate polacco >> disse Rachel che correva a controllare il lavello. << No, sono russo, l’italiano qui è Charlie >> rispose Meyer Lansky, Charlie non aveva perso d’occhio Rachel per un secondo e urgeva intervenire a parere di Blaine e urgeva intervenire a parere di Blaine, prima che accadesse l’irreparabile.  
<< Rachel, hai già chiamato Finn? Sai, Finn Hudson, Finn Hudson tuo marito, quel Finn Hudson che hai sposato? Quel Finn Hudson di cui hai preso il cognome, quel Finn? >> e sperò che avessero capito, Charlie aveva la testa dura ma non capire un avvertimento come quello era da stupidi.  
<< Ho capito Blaine, perché devi ripeterlo? >> chiese Rachel dalla cucina prima di uscirne, correre ad abbracciare Meyer Lansky e a coprire Charlie di baci. Si voltò verso Kurt che annuì: dovevano fare qualcosa, il prima possibile.

 

Westerville, 1959

_Nick Duval sedette alla scrivania con euforia ma anche con imbarazzo._   
_Quante volte lui e gli altri avevano sognato di poter comandare o di avere abbastanza coraggio per defezionare come avevano fatto Blaine e Trent ma ogni volta che aveva preparato le valigie per lui, Jeff, lo stesso Jeff che sedeva alla scrivania di Thad, e i bambini arriva l’invito per una festa, o una riunione. L’ultima volta per trattenerlo Sebastian l’aveva nominato padrino di Xavière Smythe, il primogenito di suo figlio Charles e di Alice Clarington, inutile dire che l’onore era troppo grande per rifiutare e che Charles e Alice non avevano avuto diritto di parola sulla scelta del nome._   
_Erano arrivati tutti, vide distintamente Charles, Connor, Theddy Clarington e Abraham Thompson fremere nel vederlo in posizione di potere, ma non aveva alternative. << Vi ho convocati qui per annunciarvi che prenderò il posto di Sebastian come nuovo capo di questa società, per aiutarmi negli affari scelgo Jeff – e indicò l’altro che era seduto alla scrivania – come mio direttore finanziario e Richard James come direttore amministrativo >> e detto questo rimase in silenzio mentre gli altri recidevano la notizia. Avrebbe voluto lasciare il posto a Charles o a Connor ma il primo era troppo debole, Sebastian l’aveva abituato ad obbedire non a comandare, e il secondo era succubo di sua moglie Alma._   
_< < Sono suo figlio, e sappi che non accetto di essere scavalcato da un vecchio sudista come te Duval >> urlò Charles Smythe, allora qualcosa del carattere imperioso di Santana Lopez l’aveva, e lui che pensava che quelle caratteristiche le avesse solo Alma._   
_< < Lo accetterai Charles, perché io ho questo >> disse mostrando un’agenda nera e vide l’altro sorridere sprezzante. << E cos’è quella Duval? La lista della spesa? >> lo provocò Connor, evidentemente non sapeva che se era dov’era era solo perché Alma aveva perso la testa per lui e Sebastian e Thad non erano mai riusciti a dirle di no._   
_< < No, è l’agenda di Thad, da quando nel ’41 siete finiti dietro le sbarre Thad scrive in codice, senza di questa i suoi registri non sono altro ché una serie di numeri senza senso >> rispose calmo, questa gioventù moderna._   
_Vide gli altri sbiancare, li aveva in pugno. << Bene, gli ordini, tra poco sarà tempo di elezioni >> chiese James T Kirk, parlando per tutti, i giovani erano furiosi._   
_< < Democratico, il giovane Kennedy, faremo un piacere a suo padre e ci toglieremo Kefauver dalle scatole >>, quella maledetta inchiesta dove tra i vari senatori c’era anche uno dei tre figli del vecchio Joe. Giancana era stato convocato e correvano il rischio di essere tutti arrestati sebbene da due anni, dopo i fatti di Appalachin, Sebastian, Thad e Hunter si fossero fatti più prudenti._   
_< < Democratici, repubblicani, a chi importa, tanto noi resteremo sempre inferiori! >> se ne uscì Abraham Thompson poco prima che suo padre David gli assestasse un sonoro ceffone davanti a tutti. << Non ti ho cresciuto perché tu manchi così di rispetto al capo, voteremo democratico come vuole Nick, se qui ci fosse tua madre morirebbe di vergogna >> lo rimproverò davanti a tutti._   
_< < Faremo in modo di appoggiare il reverendo King e anche quel Malcom Little, se è questo che vuoi David >>, a lui non importava nulla dei diritti civili ed era sicuro che David se ne strafregasse ma dovevano dare un contentino ai giovani._   
_< < Ti ringrazio Nick, ringrazia Nick Abraham >> ordinò David e il ragazzo, aveva quasi quarant’anni, obbedì a denti stretti. << Ora possiamo andare >> disse, Mae aspettava che arrivassero per cenare. Era stato felice quando la sua Mae gli aveva comunicato che voleva sposare John Sterling, d’altra parte quei due erano cresciuti insieme e sapeva bene che Jeff ci teneva particolarmente a un matrimonio tra i due._   
_Quello era stato l’unico smacco dato a Sebastian, Mae e John che si sposavano subito, e due anni dopo appena usciti di prigione Charles Smythe sposava in tutta fretta Alice Clarington che aveva appena diciotto anni contro i venticinque di Charles._   
_< < Stanco? >> gli chiese Jeff, John li aspettava in macchina. << Si, ora li capisco quei tre >> rispose avvicinandosi all’altro. << Andiamo, penseremo ai problemi domani >> e detto questo uscirono, era certo che i giovani non avrebbero ceduto così facilmente._


	6. Atlantic City

Le poche volte che si era recato ad Atlantic City per incontrare Nucky Thompson Sebastian Smythe aveva sempre scelto una suite del Ritz. Anche quella volta, una suite matrimoniale per lui e per Thad che si sentiva a disagio.  
<< Pronto? >> chiese prima di mettersi il cappello e rimirandosi nello specchio. << Mi sento a disagio, e non conosco nessuno >> rispose Thad che si era appena infilato il soprabito, non conosceva nessuno di quegli italiani, aveva sentito parlare di Rothstein da Sebastian diverse volte, ma nulla più. << Non preoccuparti, ti adoreranno, e sai perché? >> gli chiese Sebastian sistemandogli il nodo della cravatta. << Perché? >> chiese Thad, l’altro riusciva sempre a farlo stare bene. << Perché io ti adoro >> fu la semplice risposta dell’altro prima di sfiorargli le labbra.

<< Siete tutti in arresto! >> urlò mentre scendeva le scale. << Perché mi avete fatto fare tardi >> disse con un sorriso mentre Big Jim Colosimo, Johnny Torrio e il suo guardaspalle, Arnold Rothstein e Charles Luciano si rilassavano un attimo dopo aver tremato.  
<< Giovane Smythe, sempre così impetuoso >> lo salutò Torrio. << La jeunesse Torrio, sono felice di vedere tutti voi >> disse stringendo le mani a tutti. << Vi trovo bene signor Smythe, e lui? >> chiese il tizio col papillon che secondo le informazioni che Thad aveva ricevuto da Nick doveva essere Arnold Rothstein, l’unico ebreo di quell’allegra brigata.  
<< Signori, lui è Thad Harwood, Thad, ti presento Big Jim Colosimo – il più grasso lo abbracciò di slancio lasciandolo sorpreso – suo nipote Johnny Torrio – un colpo sulla spalla – Arnold Rothstein – una stretta di mano cordiale – e Charlie Luciano >> questa volta ebbe un sorriso sarcastico prima della stretta di mano. << E’ quello nuovo vero Smythe? >> chiese Luciano e lui arrossì. << Affari miei Charlie, sai che ti amo ma devo pur cambiare visto che non sono corrisposto >> scherzò Sebastian facendo ridere gli altri. << Lui invece non lo conosco >> disse rivolgendosi al più basso, che non si era unito alle risate. << E’ un mio uomo, Alphonse Capone, ma non è importante >> spiegò Torrio.  
<< Signori, vogliate darmi i vostri soprabiti >> s’intromise il consierge subito sepolto dai cappotti e dai cappelli. << Eccovi qui, ci siete tutti >> s’intromise un uomo, più anziano degli altri ma agile e scattante. << Thompson >> lo salutò Sebastian stringendogli la mano. << Il giovane Smythe, signori, andiamo pure >>.  
Il cibo era ottimo si disse Thad, la stanza era grande, il tavolo perfetto e il quartetto d’archi creava una piacevole atmosfera, ottima per trattare affari. Nucky Thompson era un ottimo conversatore, anche se lui si trovava a disagio con un tipi come Colosimo, gli altri erano tutti divertenti e simpatici; Sebastian era nel suo ambiente, bastava vedere i suoi sorrisi e le sue risate e lui rimase sorpreso nello scoprire che Rothstein era astemio, un uomo bizzarro si disse mentre il cameriere gli riempiva l’ennesimo bicchiere.  
<< Ed è lui che chiamano Lucky >> disse Torrio, Luciano poteva essere anche fortunato ma il suo protettore era nato con la camicia. << Perché mi siedo vicino a lui >> rispose Luciano. << Ecco perché non ti siedi mai vicino a me, sappi che mi sento tradito nel profondo, mi hai spezzato il cuore Charlie >> motteggiò Sebastian facendoli ridere, rise anche lui, sapeva che l’altro stava solo scherzando. << Tanto hai l’amigo per fartelo aggiustare il cuore Smythe, tu hai un cuore? >> chiese l’altro provocando altre risate. << Sembra di si, strano ma sembra di si >> rispose Sebastian mentre da sotto il tavolo gli stringeva la mano. << Il Colosimo eh? Non hai nulla per me e Thad? >> aggiunse rivolgendosi a Big Jim << No, donne o donne così almeno mi torni normale picciotto >> gli rispose il siciliano facendolo ridacchiare.  
<< Alla luce degli ultimi sviluppi ho pensato che fosse meglio incontrarci tutti >> disse Torrio cambiando argomento, affari si disse pronto a memorizzare ogni parola. << E voi siete venuto da Chicago per turismo? >> lo provocò Rothstein. << Ci guadagneremo tutti, Mr Rothstein e Luciano hanno diversi business nelle sale da gioco, e uomini come voi Thompson e come il giovane Smythe, potete contare su agganci politici e … >> << Vieni al dunque >> lo interruppe Luciano.  
<< Charlie, non ti hanno insegnato il rispetto? Il giovane Smythe e Harwood sono più giovani di te eppure già lo conoscono >> lo riprese Torrio. << Ci state si o no? >> Lo conosceva da un’ora e già aveva capito molte cose di Charlie Luciano: spavaldo, ambizioso e senza scrupoli, un ottimo alleato.  
<< Ricapitoliamo: l’alcool arriva ad Atlantic City, da qui passa a New York dove AR e Charlie ne trattengono una parte, mandano il resto a Westerville da me, dove io e i miei soci tratteniamo la nostra parte e infine arriva a Chicago dal signor Colosimo e dal signor Torrio >> riassunse Sebastian prima che tutti loro brindassero. Ora erano in affari, e lui aveva conosciuti i boss più importanti d’America.  
<< Era tutto ottimo, e quando passate per Westerville avvisatemi, vi ospito a casa mia, la sorella di Thad cucina divinamente >> disse Sebastian mentre uscivano dal ristorante. << E dovete tornare a Chicago, v’invito tutti nel mio locale >> urlò Colosimo facendoli ridere mentre Thad faceva segno a James di portare la macchina, un’ottima serata, così proficua si disse mentre Sebastian e Luciano continuavano a punzecchiarsi.  
<< Harwood, ho il cuore a pezzi, quel siciliano non mi vuole, hai una cura? >> era così evidente che Sebastian scherzava, lo intuiva lui. << Un letto, una dormita e un po’ di caffè >> rispose mentre la macchina si avvicinava. << Null’altro’ >> << Forse si >> rispose mentre James apriva lo sportello per farli salire.

  
Westerville, 1959

_Charles sedette sulla poltrona mentre suo cognato Connor si appoggiava al camino e Alice entrava portando il thé e dei dolcetti. Alice Clarington era sempre così dolce e riservata, così diversa da sua madre Kitty Wilde, una manipolatrice rapace come pochi, Charles si era sempre chiesto chi comandasse in casa tra lei e Hunter Clarington e come tutti sapeva di liti furibonde nelle quali i due coniugi si lanciavano di tutto e di riconciliazioni ancora più furibonde._   
_< < Ci hanno estromessi, i vecchi >> si lamentò Alma prima di aspirare dal bocchino. Sul camino vi era diverse foto, una del matrimonio dei suoi genitori, l’unica foto di Santana Lopez che Alma ricordasse di aver visto a casa, una della prima comunione di Charles, dalla foto non se ne accorgeva nessuno ma Thad praticamente sosteneva Charles che aveva da poco abbandonato le stampelle, una del suo matrimonio, il segno dello schiaffo le bruciava a distanza di anni, e una di suo padre e Thad a Palm Beach, insieme, sorridenti e felici: non si baciavano o altro, semplicemente si guardavano e Alma ricordava bene quei momenti._   
_< < Chi si aspettava che Duval avesse l’agenda di Harwood? Ma come l’ha avuta? >> chiese Connor ancora appoggiato al camino. Connor, per cui aveva perso la testa, si era presa un ceffone davanti a tutti e per cui aveva perso l’amicizia di quell’ipocrita di Mae Duval._   
_< < Deve aver frugato tra le sue cose >> rispose Theddy Clarington, prova vivente che la follia era ereditaria, Alma si ritrovò a compiangere sua moglie Carole James che aveva scelto di essere dei loro tradendo suo padre Richard._   
_< < Probabile, frugando tra gli oggetti di papà nel doppiofondo della scrivania in biblioteca ho trovato queste >> annunciò Charles facendo passare un fascio di foto che fecero ridere tutti prima che arrivassero nelle sue mani. Scoppiò a ridere come gli altri: quelle foto, scattate col teleobbiettivo, erano un’arma di ricatto potentissima, un autentico colpo di genio. << Chi l’avrebbe detto? E proprio lui! Tuo padre e Thad ne sapevano una più del diavolo >> rise Connor, come tutti sapeva bene che dietro ogni affare di Sebastian Smythe si stagliava l’ombra di Thad Harwood._   
_< < E io che volevo avvisare l’FBI >> disse lei asciugandosi le lacrime, per quelle foto al CIA li avrebbe ricoperti d’oro. << Tu non chiamerai nessuno Alma, e … >> ordinò Charles facendole segno di riportare il vassoio in cucina. << Vado, vado, e  controllo i bambini >> disse lei alzandosi, nel giardino a giocare c’era la terza generazione: i suoi tre figli, i quattro di Charles e Alice e i due di Theddy e Carole._   
_< < C’è un motivo se ho voluto che se ne andasse, nel doppiofondo c’era anche questa, ben nascosta >> disse Charles alzandosi e mostrando una lettera. << Non ve leggerò tutta ma solo le cose più importanti: “ ti ordino di non dire nulla, specialmente a M, giura “, “ è stato tutto un temibile sbaglio, e siamo rovinati “ e la più importante “ se solo ti azzardi a dire qualcosa racconterò tutto a T “ >> lesse, quella lettera gli aveva fatto comprendere così tante cose. << Chi? >> chiese Carole turbata. << Luciano, la data è poco dopo l’incontro al Nacional dopo la guerra >> spiegò Charles, quella lettera lo aveva sorpreso, indignato e ferito._   
_< < Aspetta un attimo: mi stai dicendo che tuo padre si scopava Luciano? Certo che era proprio una puttana! >> lo provocò Theddy Clarington, se non avesse avuto la polio da bambino lo avrebbe già colpito. << Non ti azzardare a parlare così di chi ti ha dato un lavoro maledetto bastardo! >> urlò invece alzandosi dalla poltrona, poco prima che un pugno lo colpisse facendolo vacillare, se Alice non l’avesse sostenuto sarebbe caduto. << Taci maledetto storpio! >>_   
_< < Voi due smettetela, Theddy, sai bene che quando mamma e papà si sono sposati lei era incinta di cinque mesi e tu eri anche presente, e ora ragioniamo >> s’interpose Alice Clarington. << Non possiamo permetterci errori, non con la vecchia guardia >> ponderò Connor, e aveva ragione._   
_< < Idee? >> chiese Carole mentre Alma rientrava nella stanza. << Dobbiamo elaborare una strategia >>_


	7. Red Roses and Revelation

New York 1920

Quel giorno alle Ziegfeld Follies vi era la solita calma prima di uno spettacolo, Cassandra July passava in rassegna le sue ballerine e i suoi ballerini correggendoli e in taluni casi prendendoli a male parole se sbagliavano o se non sorridevano abbastanza, mentre l’orchestra si stava esercitando e tra di loro vi era Blaine Anderson che stava provando Yankee Doodle prima di passare al repertorio della serata.  
Era quella la situazione quando un fattorino entro timoroso reggendo tra le mani un enorme mazzo di rose rosse. << Mi scusi, Rachel Berry è tra voi? >> chiese timoroso mentre Rachel che stava ballando con Brody Weston per la prima volta gli pestò i piedi, Cassandra sbiancava e Blaine pensava che Finn Hudson aveva avuto veramente un’ottima idea per distrarre Rachel dal frequentare tizi come Luciano. Conosceva e stimava il siciliano, solo che sapeva dove finivano le sue donne dopo che si era servito di loro e non voleva che una simile sorte toccasse a Rachel.  
<< Deve esserci uno sbaglio >> disse Cassandra July, era impossibile che Rachel Berry ricevesse dei fiori, lei sola riceva fiori, non le ballerine. << No, devo consegnare i fiori a Mrs Rachel Barba Berry in Hudson >> rispose il fattorino timoroso, le rose iniziavano stranamente a pesargli.  
<< Sono io Rachel Berry >> rispose la moretta avvicina dosi timorosa, tutti la guardavano invidiosi, erano sguardi di invidia si disse, sguardi d’invidia; e Cassandra lanciava lampi, d’invidia non di odio Rachel, quella è invidia.  
Le rose erano bellissime, venti rose rosse, venti come i suoi anni. Lentamente le prese e osservò il nastro bianco e si chiese chi le avesse mandate, forse Finn che aveva saputo di come stesse migliorando e sarebbe venuto a vederla esibirsi.  
<< Chi le manda? >> chiese curiosa mentre aveva ancora in mano le rose. << Il signor Charles Luciano, e c’è anche un biglietto >> rispose il ragazzo indicandole un biglietto spiegazzato che emergeva dal gambo dei fiori.  
Charlie Luciano le aveva mandato dei fiori, le aveva mandato delle rose, a lei e a nessun’altra. Il signor Luciano le sembrava un brav’uomo, forse un po’ rumoroso a differenza di Meyer Lansky ma le piacevano quei due uomini. Luciano era alto, vestiva con eleganza, era evidente che sarebbe diventato qualcuno d’importante e s’interessava a lei, forse aveva compreso i suoi talenti, come Finn pochi anni prima aveva intuito la sua fragilità.  
Fu un evento che non credeva possibile a risvegliarla dalle sue fantasticherie ossia Blaine Anderson che per la prima volta in vita sua steccava.  
<< Anderson, cosa diamine hai fatto? >> urlò Cassandra July e gli occhi di tutti, compresi i suoi e quelli del fattorino, su Blaine che era arrossito per la vergogna. << Scusi miss July, posso prendermi una pausa? >> chiese Blaine sperando in una risposta positiva. << Dopo quel tuo errore non te la meriti, ma almeno non ti sentirò ripete Yankee Doodle per la sesta volta >> lo congedò Cassandra.  
Veloce Blaine raggiunse il telefono, doveva chiamare Kurt, e con urgenza.

Le riunioni con lo staff di miss Isabelle erano sempre una disgrazia per Kurt Hummel, che preferiva di gran lungo dover portare caffè o battere a macchina gli articoli di miss Isabelle ma come suo assistente era obbligato a partecipare.  
Era rimasto spaventato da quello staff, o le idee erano troppo stantie o troppo audaci, e credeva che qualcuno facesse uso di droghe ma non ne era sicuro, a Mr Schuester quelle cose non piacevano, meglio sale da gioco e bordelli aveva sentenziato, e la protezione ovviamente.  
Per un altro mese sarebbe stato in pace si disse mentre si sedeva alla sua scrivania e proprio in quel momento il telefonò squillò.  
<< Redazione di Vogue, ufficio di miss Isabelle Wright, mi dica >> disse, aveva bisogno di un caffè, o di parlare con Blaine.  
<< Kurt, oh Kurt per fortuna ti ho trovato >> urlò la voce al telefono, lassù qualcuno lo amava si disse prima di ricordarsi che era ateo. <> chiese preoccupato, la casa era andata a fuoco, o meglio si era allagata, miss Cassandra aveva licenziato lui e Rachel, Rotshtein li aveva sfrattati, Finn era in pericolo, Luciano aveva rivelato a Sebastian Smythe dove si trovavano.  
<< Rachel ha ricevuto dei fiori. Venti rose rosse da Charlie Luciano >> rispose Blaine, adesso sussurrava e lui dovette avvicinarsi all’apparecchio. << Allora, devo avvisare Finn che le sta facendo il filo? >> chiese, non era un problema così grande, Brody Weston flirtava ogni giorno con Rachel e lei si divertiva a dargli corda ma finiva lì, perché doveva andare diversamente?  
<< Assolutamente si, se conosco Charlie finirà male perché lui … lui è uno spacciatore Kurt. Spaccia eroina >> gli rivelò Blaine. Ora capiva perché l’altro era così preoccupato, Rachel correva un grosso rischio a frequentare una persona simile, Blaine aveva ragione, aveva mille volte ragione.  
<< E tu come lo sai? >> chiese, un’informazione come quella non te la dicevano per strada. << Un anno fa ne offrì un po’ a me e a Sebastian, non piacque a nessuno dei due … era … non te lo descrivere ma non mi piaceva e Sebastian la trovò orribile, però Wes la produce e poi la smercia >>.  
Sebastian Smythe, a Kurt era bastato incontrarlo una volta per decidere che era arrogate, spocchioso, viziato e di un’ambizione a dir poco smisurata. Bello, maledettamente bello ma insopportabile, gli era bastato vedere come scrutava Blaine quel giorno, e avevano provato dell’eroina, insieme. << Quando? >> chiese cercando di non arrabbiarsi. << Una settimana dopo averti conosciuto, era per affari Kurt, te lo giuro >>, non sapeva cosa pensare, doveva rifletterci. << Ne parliamo a casa >> disse chiudendo la conversazione.

  
Westerville, 1959

  
_Ogni sera Mae Duval cucinava per sé, per suo marito John Sterling, per i loro figli, per suo suocero Jeff e per suo padre Nick Duval, così da oltre dieci anni._   
_Adorava Jeff, era cresciuta con John ed era stato normale innamorarsi di lui e sposarlo, era come se avesse realizzato il sogno di entrambi. Questo perché Mae sapeva di loro, lo aveva sempre saputo e con l’innocenza tipica di una bambina non vi aveva trovato nulla di male. Suo padre era felice con Jeff, come Hunter Clarignton era stato felice con Kitty Wilde e Sebastian Smythe con Thad, era semplice per lei._   
_Dopo la cena metteva a letto Judy, come l’attrice, e James, la tradizione degli Sterling, preparava il caffè e poi si discuteva di affari._   
_< < Theddy, Charles e Connor come l’hanno presa? >> chiese mentre aggiungeva lo zucchero, tutti e quattro erano seduti sul divano di casa Duval. << Non bene, ma sembrano aver accettato lo stato delle cose >> le rispose suo padre._   
_Theddy Clarington era folle, Charles era un debole e Connor non faceva un passo senza il permesso di Alma Smythe. Aveva voluto bene ad Alma, era come una sorella maggiore per lei e ancora non si spiegava perché l’altra l’avesse emarginata per poi comandare a bacchetta suo marito, suo fratello e sua cognata. Alice Clarington non era Kitty Wilde che trattava da pari con gli uomini perché socia, era solo spaventata e timida._   
_< < E l’agenda, come …? >> chiese John Sterling. Conosceva troppo bene Nick per credere che avesse frugato tra le cose di Thad, specialmente dopo aver ricevuto la notizia della morte di tutti e quattro ma la notizia che Margaret Delgrado nata Harwood li aveva pregati di cercare l’omicida era di per sé sorprendente._   
_< < Me l’ha affidata Thad prima di partire per Cuba >>spiegò Nick, Thad si fidava di Nick e Jeff, fin dai tempi della scuola e quindi era un’ipotesi probabile. << Lo faceva sempre, ogni volta che partiva ci affidava l’agenda >> aggiunse suo padre._   
_< < Puoi riprendere i contatti con Alma? >> chiese Nick, non sapeva cosa fosse accaduto tra le due donne ma erano anni che non si parlavano._   
_< < Posso provare, sarà arrabbiata perché crede che abbai saputo fin dal principio del bambino >> rispose Mae imbarazzata e tutto quello solo perché aveva ascoltato per sbaglio quella conversazione in chiesa._   
_< < E tu lo sapevi? >> chiese Jeff curioso. << Certo che no, ero seduta dietro il capo e Thad e lo sentì distintamente dire “ ora l’abbiamo sistemata la puttanella, speriamo che almeno abbia la decenza di non partorire adesso”, e quando le feci le congratulazioni mi congratulai per tutto >> spiegò, ricordava ancora l’imbarazzo mentre per sbaglio origliava e poi lo sguardo di ghiaccio di Alma, spiegarle la verità sarebbe stato difficile, più di Charles Alma adorava il padre adottivo, ignorando volutamente tutto quel che si diceva da quarant’anni di lui._   
_< < E’ stato un passo falso, ma sono passati quindici anni >> cercò di consolarla suo padre prima di sentire il campanello suonare. << Sarà James, non pensavo che fosse così urgente >> disse suo padre alzandosi e andando alla porta mentre Jeff finiva il caffè e si teneva pronto ad intervenire._   
_< < Tu? Con lei? Certo che puoi, vieni pure >> non capì chi fosse l’ospite ma certamente non si trattava di Richard James._   
_< < Jeff, Mae, John … vi ricordate di Santana Lopez e Brittany S Pierce? >> chiese suo padre mentre due donne entravano nel salotto._


	8. Coffe, Secrets & Brittana

Westerville, 1920

Santana Lopez non sapeva come comportarsi. Da un lato aveva raggiunto la ricchezza e la rispettabilità che cercava fin da quando era una bambina a Lima Heights e che desiderava per i suoi figli ma aveva perso Brittany. Aveva chiesto a suo marito dove fosse, se avesse chiesto di lei e tanto altro ma Sebastian si era limitato a ridere e a cambiare argomento. Lei e Brittany erano state felici in quei due anni insieme, e i bambini la adoravano eppure in appena due mesi sembravano averla dimenticata, anche a causa dei regali che avevano cominciato a ricevere un giorno si e l’altro pure.  
E poi c’era un’altra cosa che non le piaceva: la servitù. Sembrava che sapessero qualcosa che lei ignorava perché ogni volta che la vedevano le cameriere scoppiavano a ridacchiare ed era certa che sparlassero alle sue spalle. Doveva licenziarle tutte, e che dicessero in giro che era una stronza, non le importava.  
I bambini stavano giocando e lei si stava rilassando leggendo una rivista di moda, forse dopo avrebbe chiesto a James Kirk di portarla da qualche parte. Sapeva bene di cosa si occupava suo marito e la cosa le era indifferente, anche se non sapeva bene quanto fosse lo stipendio e quanto invece il risultato delle truffe, dei ricatti e dei vari cavilli legali che il Pubblico Ministero Sebastian Smythe adoperava allo scopo di frodare da almeno due anni il governo americano.  
<< Signora, vedo che Richard sta per arrivare >> l’avviso Kirk che stava guardando fuori dalla finestra. << Da cosa lo hai capito? >> chiese appoggiando la rivista sul tavolinetto di vetro che si trovava di fronte al divano, in quella casa tutto gridava lusso e raffinatezza e a volte si sentiva a disagio.  
<< Ha sbandato alla buca all’ingresso, e ora frena prima di colpire il castagno, tipico >> le rispose Kirk mentre lei si alzava dal divano.  
<< Avvisa i bambini James >> ordinò mentre si dirigeva verso la porta. Si era sempre vantata del fascino che esercitava sugli uomini, motivo per cui sua madre l’aveva fatta sposare giovanissima con Felipe, e sulle donne, Brittany le aveva sempre detto che la trovava splendida, eppure per un motivo che non capiva suo marito era insensibile alle sue arti e la cosa le dava fastidio.  
Sentì delle imprecazioni e tre voci, una alterata, una dispiaciuta e quasi terrorizzata e una calma e pacata che sembrava voler fare da paciere: Sebastian, Richard e Thad Harwood, il braccio destro di Sebastian. Non invidiava gli Harwood, ma sapeva bene che donna Cristina a Lima Heights aveva la poco edificante reputazione di cacciatrice di dote e di donna senza scrupoli, fandonie, donna Cristina aveva colto al volo quell’opportunità si disse nel momento in cui la porta si apriva e lei si stampava in faccia un sorriso cordiale.  
<< Questa è l’ultima volta che guidi James, sappilo, è l’ottava volta che rischi di farci ammazzare e io mi sono veramente stufato, quindi, o migliori o passerò l’incarico a qualcun altro e sta pur sicuro che … >> per fortuna la sfuriata terminò appena in tempo si disse Santana, Alma e Charles stavano scendendo le scale proprio in quel momento.  
<< Mi hai portato un regalo? >> chiese Alma che però si era fermata accanto a lei, Charles era in silenzio, era un bambino molto silenzioso ma vedeva e capiva tutto. << Certamente tesoro, sono in macchina, James, prendi i regali per i bambini >> ordinò Sebastian prima di darle un bacio sulla guancia e per un motivo che le risultò estraneo Thad Harwood evitò ostentatamente di guardarli.  
<< Tutto bene ad Atlantic City? >> chiese, non era veramente interessata ma forse un po’ di curiosità c’era. << Stupendamente, io e Thad dobbiamo definire una certa cosa … e lui si ferma a cena >> le disse suo marito prima di salire le scale seguito da Harwood.  
<< Un caffè Richard? >> chiese lei. << Grazie Santana, devo dirle una cosa, se il capo mi scopre sono rovinato >> le rispose con un sussurro. << Cosa? >> il suo pensiero era subito corso a Brittany, la sua Brittany, la sua biondina preferita.  
<< Il capo sa dove si trova la vostra … amica, è stato lui a mandarla in questo ed è al sicuro, è qui a Westerville >> fu la risposta che le fece sorridere: Brittany era salva, Brittany stava bene, Brittany era a Westerville, doveva solo trovarla.

In quello stesso momento nella ex villa del fu giudice Ridge Hunter Clarington si accomodava su uno dei divani mentre una delle ragazze correva ad avvisare miss Wilde che era arrivato. Non aveva protestato quando era stato escluso dalla conferenza di Atlantic City a differenza di Anderson che ne aveva approfittato per passare tra le file di Schuester l’Olandese ma se l’avesse fatto non sarebbe cambiato nulla: era il migliore nel suo campo in tutta la costa orientale, in quel rapporto d’affari era lui a guadagnarci, non certamente Smythe che preso dai sentimenti aveva permesso ad Harwood di scalzare Blaine Anderson.  
<< Signor Clarington, la manda Sebastian Smythe, vero? >> disse una voce e vide Kitty Wilde che scendeva le scale, vestita come la più volgare delle maitresse si disse, ma aveva un certo fascino.  
<< Certamente, per quella faccenda che conosciamo solo noi tre >> rispose osservando le ragazze e cercando di individuarla. << Molto bene, Bess, vieni qui. signor Clarington, le presento Bess, è un po’ timida ma piace a molti >> disse indicando una ragazza bionda che indossava un abito giallo chiaro che le lasciava scoperte le spalle.  
Era molto carina si disse Hunter nel vederla, una biondina dagli occhi azzurri, il tipo che rende orgogliosa la propria madre e che tutti vorrebbero presentare agli amici, ora capiva perché era così richiesta, e soprattutto perché doveva restare lì.  
<< Buongiorno signor Clarington >> disse, una voce allegra anche se aveva cercato di essere atona. << Sai chi sono, vero? >> chiese, Kitty Wilde li sorvegliava mentre le altre ragazze andavano e venivano.  
<< Siete quello che mi ha portato qui >> rispose la ragazza, i suoi occhi ora erano tristi. << Il mio capo vuole accertarsi che tu stia bene, se hai delle lamentele sentiti libera di parlarne pure, Brittany >> e la vide trasalire. << Prego? >> << Hai capito benissimo Brittany S Pierce, finché stai qui andrà tutto bene, prova a raggiungere Santana e ti pianto una pallottola in fronte >> le disse poco prima che Kitty le facesse segno con la testa di allontanarsi e la ragazza obbedì.  
<< Vi sta così a cuore? >> chiese Kitty sprezzante. << Eseguo gli ordini miss Wilde, e ora ditemi dove posso trovare la migliore della casa >>, aveva bisogno di scopare, e aveva abbastanza soldi per chiedere il meglio.  
<< L’avete davanti Hunter >> rispose Kitty con un sorriso malizioso prima di alzarsi dal divano e salire con grazia le scale. Sarebbero stati soldi ben spesi si disse mentre la seguiva.

 

Westerville, 1959

_Santana e Brittany avevano trovato una stanza in una pensione ma la mattina dopo avevano subito raggiunto casa Duval- Sterling per parlare._   
_Mae era a disagio perché non conosceva quelle due donne e suo padre e suo suocero le avevano detto così poco_   
_< < E’ bello vederti Santana, non ci vediamo da … >> tentò di dire suo padre a disagio mentre le due donne bevevano il caffè che lei aveva preparato. << Dal 15 novembre del 1922 Duval >> rispose Santana. << Così tanto tempo >> aggiunse Jeff disincantato facendola sorridere._   
_< < Mi sei mancato, noi biondi non dovremmo stare separati >> e quelle parole la fecero ridere, Brittany Pierce aveva il corpo atletico di una ballerina e un umorismo che avrebbe potuto renderla una star._   
_< < Kurt ha detto che erano sei mesi che non vi sentivate, ed eravate a Panama >>, aveva sentito anche lei quelle parole. Avrebbe voluto che John fosse lì in quel momento, era strano pensare a stare separata da lui, forse perché era cresciuta a stretto contatto con lui._   
_< < Lady Hummel non ha mentito, ma io e Blaine ogni tanto ci scriviamo, o meglio io gli scrivo, mi ha avvisato lui del funerale >> rispose Santana, non aveva avuto bisogno del telegramma di Blaine, lei sapeva già tutto._   
_< < Perché non c’eri? >> chiese Jeff curioso, sapeva che i rapporti tra Sebastian e Santana dal 1922 erano inesistenti ma voleva sentire la versione dei fatti della latina. << Non abbiamo fatto in tempo >> rispose Brittany sinceramente._   
_< < Kitty ha costretto Brittany a prostituirsi, Hunter Clarington ha minacciato più volte di uccidermi, Sebastian mi ha portato via i miei bambini e Thad ha distrutto il mio matrimonio >>, non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel momento, proprio quando stava per cominciare a provare qualcosa per Sebastian l’aveva beccato mentre scopava con Harwood, e aveva sentito chiaramente quelle parole. La sera stessa avevano litigato e una settimana dopo aveva ritrovato Brittany e un mese dopo era fuggita._   
_< < Sai che non è vero >> ribatté Jeff. << Li ho visti Sterling, con i miei occhi … sul nostro letto matrimoniale quel maiale, se lo scopava sul nostro letto, e lui diceva di amarlo, glielo diceva in spagnolo! >> urlò e Mae vide chiaramente che Brittany le poggiava una mano sulla spalla, come per trattenerla._   
_< < Si conobbero al liceo Santana, Thad non ha distrutto il tuo matrimonio perché … >>, perché il mio matrimonio non è mai esistito per lui, se avesse sposato Thad sarebbe stato meglio. << Capisco Duval, ma non sono qui per parlare di come tutto sia andato a pezzi, devo parlare con Alma >>, aveva visto due volte sua figlia, voleva solo rivederla e spiegarle la verità._   
_< < Vive ancora qui a Westerville, la trovi a villa Smythe al momento, lei, suo marito e i bambini sono ospitati da Charles e da sua moglie >> spiegò Nick, capiva l’odio di Santana nei confronti di Thad, ma non riusciva ad accettarlo. << Ha dei figli? >> chiese Santana, aveva visto dei bambini al funerale ma non sapeva di chi fossero._   
_< < Due bambini e una bambina, Charles ha tre femmine e un maschio >> rispose Jeff, se non ricordava male era il padrino di almeno due di loro._   
_< < Molto bene >> rispose Santana. << Se vuoi vederli possiamo andare a trovarli San >> intervenne Brittany con un sorriso. << Sicura Brit? >> tra le due c’era una grande intimità si disse Mae. << Si, sono i tuoi nipoti, e si tratta di Alma, ricordo com’era carina da bambina >>._


	9. NY and Reunion

New York 1920

Rachel Berry non aveva mai tradito Finn Hudson dal giorno del loro matrimonio, certo, aveva flirtato con Brody Weston diverse volte ma finiva lì, era solo un gioco per lei, nient’altro.  
Ma con Charlie Luciano era diverso, e nemmeno lei riusciva a capirlo. All’inizio aveva pensato che fosse come Kurt e Blaine perché era inseparabile dal suo amico Meyer Lansky ma le rose che le aveva inviato una settimana prima l’avevano dissuasa, no, a Luciano piacevano le donne, a Luciano piaceva lei.  
Dopo essere tornato da Atlantic City l’aveva portata a pranzo al ristorante di Joe The Boss e aveva voluto pagare lui, quel luogo era di un lusso senza pari e si era divertita moltissimo, tra la musica, il cibo e i vari avventori che li fissavano.  
Ovviamente Kurt e Blaine avevano dissentito su tutto ma si era rassicurata dicendosi che Kurt lo faceva perché era il fratello di Finn, era ovvio che non apprezzasse il suo coinvolgimento con un altro uomo, mentre Blaine sembrava non fidarsi completamente di Luciano sebbene lo conoscesse da tempo.  
E lei aveva bisogno di qualcuno che la facesse emergere, insomma … anche Marion Davis aveva cominciato come lei facendo la ballerina di fila alle Ziegfeld Follies e ora viveva come una gran signora grazie a Mr Hearts, perché lei non poteva avere lo stesso successo accettando l’amicizia del signor Luciano?  
Da quando aveva ricevuto quelle rose Cassandra July cercava in ogni maniera di umiliarla ma non le importava, era vero che la sua insegnante frequentava il suo padrone di casa, ma anche lei aveva ora qualcuno che la proteggeva.  
In quel momento stava per mettersi il soprabito  quando Cassandra la raggiunse: << Nana, che stai facendo? Ho indetto un’altra sessione di prove extra, abbiamo un nuovo spettacolo da provare e nessuno se ne può andare >> la riprese, Brody e gli altri si stavano scaldando sul palco mentre Blaine stava sfogliando lo spartito seduto su uno sgabello vicino al pianoforte.  
<< Miss July, vorrei tanto restare, ma sono attesa, al Waldorf, le prometto che recupererò il tempo perso ma per favore mi lasci andare >>, era la sua occasione, farsi conoscere, farsi vedere in giro con qualcuno che contava e non poteva sprecarla.  
<< Al Plaza, e chi ti attende al Waldorf? >> le chiese Cassandra, il bastone che scandiva il tempo. << Il signor Luciano ha richiesto la mia presenza, e sono in ritardo >> disse uscendo più velocemente, le era sembrato di vedere Blaine sbiancare ma non ne era sicura, non con Cassandra che le urlava che poteva anche non tornare e che ci metteva un attimo a trovare ragazze migliori di lei.

  
Scese dal taxi e veloce pagò prima di entrare al Waldorf, e non le sfuggì lo sguardo inquisitore del portiere quando questi le aprì la porta.  
<< Dove la porto? >> le chiese l’addetto all’ascensore.  << La suite di Mr Rothstein, prego >> rispose, lei era Rachel Barba Berry e presto sarebbe stata una grande star. << Molto bene >> rispose l’addetto con un sorriso.  
<< E’ la sua …? >> chiese mentre l’ascensore si muoveva. << No, oh no, niente affatto, sono un’amica del signor Luciano >> rispose Rachel, Blaine e Kurt non dovevano sapere nulla di quello, nulla.  
<< Ne sono felice, la signora Rothstein è sempre gentile con me, mi sarebbe dispiaciuto scoprire che lei è l’amichetta di suo marito >>, e così Arnold Rothstein era sposato, e le venne un dubbio. << E la signora Luciano? È amico anche di lei? >> chiese, faceva ancora in tempo a tornare da Cassandra e poi cenare con suo cognato e il suo compagno.  
<< Oh no, il signor Luciano non è sposato, in ogni caso siamo arrivati >> la rassicurò lui con l’ennesimo sorriso. << La ringrazio, come si chiama? >> chiese mentre l’ascensore si fermava. << Matt. Matt McNamara >> le rispose lui prima che lei entrasse nella suite.

  
Westerville, 1959

_Alma stava cominciando a innervosirsi, odiava vivere con suo fratello e odiava come questi non stesse facendo nulla contro la vecchia guardia. Nick Duval aveva invitato lei e Connor ad un pranzo quella domenica, escludendo Charles ed Alice._   
_Forse era l’occasione giusta per convincere Duval a dare più spazio a Connor all’interno dell’organizzazione. Suo marito era stato il pupillo di Hunter Clarington che lo aveva definito un ottimo cecchino, molto più preciso di suo figlio, e tutti sapevano che Theddy Clarington era praticamente nato con una pistola in mano._   
_Aspirò fumo dal bocchino e sentì il campanello, doveva essere Theddy, o Carole che aveva invitato a cena. Si alzò e si diresse verso la porta, maledetto giorno di ferie delle cameriere si disse nel momento in cui sua figlia Sylvia correva verso la porta e l’apriva veloce._   
_Santana rimase bloccata nel vedere quella bambina e per un secondo credette di trovarsi di fronte ad Alma quando aveva tre anni, stessi capelli neri, stesso naso, stessi vestiti di alta sartoria, solo gli occhi erano diversi._   
_< < Chi sei? >> chiese la bambina osservandola curiosa e Santana sentì il cuore sussultare, se Brittany non fosse stata accanto a lei sarebbe scoppiata a piangere. << Sono un’amica del nonno, è in casa? >> chiese cercando di sorridere. << No, il nonno è andato in cielo, assieme a Thad, mamma dice che sono in cielo ma padre o’Mailey dice che sono all’inferno perché sono stati cattivi >> rispose la bimba._   
_< < Capisco, tu come ti chiami? >> le chiese Santana, bastava la presenza di Brittany a farle coraggio, anche se Brittany non aveva ancora detto una parola. << Sylvia Marie o’Grady, e tu invece? >> le chiese, aveva lo stesso sorriso di Alma. << Io … >> << Si chiama Santana Smythe, ed è mia madre >> disse una voce, e Santana rimase senza parole: Alma era accanto alla porta e nei suoi occhi vi era solo odio._   
_< < Sei cresciuta Alma >> disse avvicinandosi mentre Sylvia la guardava con occhi sgranati. << E tu sei invecchiata mamma, Sylvia, di a zio Charles di scendere, sono sicura che correrà >>  disse rivolgendosi a sua figlia che subito corse al piano superiore._   
_< < Ti ricordi di Brittany? Brittany era la mia … >> << La tua amante, so bene chi era Brittany. Tu hai tradito papà con lei >> la interruppe Alma, gelida mentre le conduceva in salotto. Sua madre era invecchiata, ora sembrava una vecchia signora mentre Brittany appariva ancora giovanile, i capelli bianchi le donavano ma Alma la detestava lo stesso._   
_< < E lui mi tradì con Harwood, fin da quando tornammo da Parigi >> ribatté, si era preparata a quel discorso da anni. << Lui amava Thad, e ti voleva bene, e tu lo hai tradito con una donna! >> gridò, anche Alma doveva rimuginare su quel rancore da anni. << No, non mi amava, lui e Hunter Clarington hanno costretto Brittany ha prostituirsi perché mi stesse lontana, quando gli ho rivelato che sapevo di lui e Harwood si è limitato a ridere a dirmi che se volevo potevo guardare, no Alma, non mi voleva bene, gli servivo per salvare le apparenze >> rispose, chissà quali bugie le aveva raccontato Sebastian in tutti quegli anni._   
_< < Non ti credo, e … >> << Stai zitta sorellona, mamma, era da tanto che volevo rivederti >> disse una voce e Charles entrò nella stanza, il bastone prima di lui. << Quanto sei cresciuto Charles, sei un uomo ora >> disse Brittany avvicinandosi e osservandolo, l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto era un bambino di quattro anni. << E tu sei sempre bella Brittany >> rispose lui esibendosi in un baciamano._   
_< < Perché il bastone? >> chiese Santana osservando suo figlio, com’era bello il suo Charles. << Ho avuto la polio a sei anni, papà ha pagato per le migliori cure e questo è il risultato >> rispose Charles sereno, non era come Alma lui, Alma che sentiva costantemente il bisogno di vomitare il suo rancore._   
_< < Mi dispiace tanto tesoro, vorrei parlarvi, noi quattro dobbiamo parlare >>, era necessario per tutti, non cercava di recuperare i rapporti, voleva solo che Alma e Charles capissero le sue ragioni._


	10. Agreements

Westerville, 1920

Thad Harwood era noto tra gli amici come il Contabile, sebbene non avesse un pezzo di carta nessuno come lui riusciva a fra girare i soldi. Thad Harwood era noto tra i nemici, e ne aveva tanti, come il Succhiasoldi perché si mormorava che non facesse un passo aprisse bocca senza essere sicuro che non vi fosse un vantaggio economico, e si diceva che dalla proverbiale rapa lui non ne avrebbe cavato sangue ma soldi.  
Per questo quando aveva fiutato i soldi che si potevano fare con il Proibizionismo aveva convinto Sebastian ed Hunter Clarington a guadagnarci qualcosa e i due ne erano stati entusiasti. Non capiva però perché Sebastian in quell’affare del bordello della Wilde si fosse accontentato solamente del 50%, quando normalmente pretendeva il 90 ma aveva altri problemi.  
Da quando Blaine Anderson li aveva traditi lasciando in fretta e furia Westerville per New York e per mettersi sotto la protezione di Schuester l’olandese si era accorto che la produzione stava lentamente calando e soprattutto che Wes non se la sentiva più d’impegnarsi nel commercio dell’eroina.  
Non che gli dispiacesse, quella droga non faceva per lui, come sostentava Sebastian però era perfetta per gli artisti, peccato che in Ohio gli artisti scarseggiassero.  
Sebastian, era quello il suo problema si stava dicendo mentre armato di calcolatrice cercava il sistema più pratico per frodare il fisco, a differenza di Sebastian che non pagava le tasse da anni lui dichiarava una cifra di molto inferiore a quello che realmente guadagnava tramite le bustarelle che riceveva ogni mese. E poi c’era sua sorella Margaret che era una vedova di guerra, e i figli di lei e quindi ogni tanto chiedeva un piccolo aumento.  
Era mercoledì si disse mentre trascriveva la cifra sul modulo, il giorno in cui Sebastian si recava in tribunale, non sapeva se per servire la giustizia o le proprie tasche, non gli era mai importato e non avrebbe cominciato ora a farsi venire scrupoli.   
<< Trent, io vado a pranzo >> disse a Trent Nixon che stava leggendo una dime novel seduto sulla sua sedia. << Molto bene, al solito posto? >>, voleva bene a Trent, come non volergliene si disse mentre aspettava l’ascensore.  
<< Thad, Thad! >> sorrise nel vedere Nick Duval e Jeff Sterling che lo stavano raggiungendo, prima di conoscere Sebastian aveva avuto solo quei due e tuttora erano i suoi migliori amici e per questo non protestò quando quei due s’infilarono nell’ascensore.  
<< Dobbiamo parlarti >> iniziò Nick, e una mezza idea su quale fosse l’argomento del discorso l’aveva. << Prenderemo la cosa alla lontana e sappi che noi ti vogliamo bene >> proseguì Nick mentre stavano arrivando al piano terra. << Tu … >> << Te la fai con un uomo sposato, e ha due figli, e Trent mi ha detto che è stata una tua idea >> lo aggredì Jeff nel momento in cui l’ascensore si fermava. << Jeff, oh Jeff >> si limitò a dire Nick.  
Aveva suggerito lui a Sebastian di sposarsi perché la gente stava cominciando a mormorare su di loro ma pensava che l’altro non l’avrebbe ascoltato e invece tre settimane dopo quella conversazione gli aveva chiesto di fargli da testimone al suo matrimonio e non aveva saputo dirgli di no. Era stato geloso quando Sebastian aveva baciato Santana sulla bocca in chiesa? Certamente ma era stata una sua idea. Era stato geloso quando erano partiti per la Francia assieme ai figli di Santana e lui era rimasto a Westerville con Hunter Clarington, promosso capo di quella brigata ad interim? Ovviamente, la gelosia lo aveva divorato come un tarlo in quei gironi, la sola idea di quei due insieme era stata devastante. Era geloso ogni giorno quando lo vedeva con sua moglie e i suoi figliastri? Si, ma era stata una sua idea.   
Nemmeno di Blaine era stato così geloso, e Blaine era un avversario molto più pericoloso di Santana a ben vedere. Forse perché era una donna, perché aveva altre armi, ma si, era geloso di Santana Lopez.  
<< Si, è stata una mia idea, la gente stava per parlare, e Jacob ben Israel aveva già pronto un articolo, era l’unica cosa possibile >> rispose mentre raggiungevano il ristorante. << E … >> Nick non sapeva cosa dire. << Si Nick, ci sto male, ci sto male ogni giorno perché vado a prenderlo a casa e li vedo insieme, perché adoro i bambini ma non avevamo scelta >> rispose mentre si sedeva al tavolo e arrivava il cameriere.

In un altro ristorante di Westerville Sebastian Smythe fu costretto ad ammettere che Kitty Wilde era un’avversaria notevole, come da tempo non ne aveva.  
<< Miss Wilde, noi due avevamo un accordo >> le ricordò, solo per quello non l’aveva ancora presa a calci, ma era irritante, molto irritante.  
<< E io ho fatto la mia parte Mr Smythe, e ora non capisco perché lei voglia di più >> ribatté la bionda mentre il cameriere portava loro i caffè.  
<< Mia cara, per il 70% lei doveva dirmi dove si trovasse Blaine Anderson, e sapere che si trova a New York con quell’odiosa faccia da Checca non è certo un indizio risolutivo >>, New York era grande e di quell’informazione non sapeva che farsene.  
<< Forse questo l’aiuterà, segua Hudson quando si reca a New York, ha sposato la Berry quest’estate e ogni tanto la va a trovare, seguite lui e troverete gli altri. Finn Hudson è il fratellastro di Hummel >> rispose Kitty Wilde accendonsi una sigaretta. << Fumate? >> chiese, aveva avuto Hunter Clarington e voleva anche lui, ingenua si disse Sebastian, ingenua.  
<< Ho le mie >> rispose mentre si frugava nelle tasche. << Tipo fedele? >> non lo aveva mai visto nel suo locale a differenza degli altri. << Si, al mio amante >> le rispose lui con un ghigno mentre si accendeva la sigaretta.  
<< Vi piacciono gli uomini, eh? Datemi tempo e provvederò >> sarebbe divenuto suo cliente, in un modo o nell’altro.  
<< Miss Wilde, noi possiamo fare grandi cose >>, era una semplice constatazione. << Avete ragione mister. Cameriere, champagne! Io e il mio socio dobbiamo festeggiare >> e fece segno al cameriere.

Westerville, 1959

_Santana si sentiva a disagio in quella che un tempo era stata a casa sua, Brittany era in condizioni peggiori perché non faceva altro che vagare senza una meta precisa._   
_< < Dunque, cosa vuoi? >> le chiese Alma, gelida, sua figlia la disprezzava e non ne faceva mistero._   
_< < Volevo solo rivedervi, mi siete mancati così tanto >> in quegli anni non le era mancata Lima, o Westerville e nemmeno l’Ohio, di suo marito preferiva non parlare, no, le erano mancati i suoi figli._   
_< < Balle, ci avresti scritto e invece nulla! Vuoi soldi? Avrai i soldi del testamento dell’40! >> urlò Alma, sua figlia la riteneva davvero così meschina da volere dei soldi?_   
_Aveva Brittany come testimone, aveva scritto delle lettere a entrambi per sei anni, prima di comprendere che forse non le avevano mai ricevute e odiò ancora di più Sebastian e Thad che in tutti quegli anni le avevano messo i suoi figli contro._   
_< < Le intercettava, l’ho sorpreso io mentre le consegnava a Richard James con l’ordine di bruciarle >> intervenne Charles in sua difesa._   
_< < Non è vero, non l’avrebbe mai fatto! >> la fiducia di Alma cominciava a vacillare._   
_< < E invece si, per anni ci ha raccontato la sua verità, e basta. Solo Thad ogni tanto ci parlava di te mamma >> spiegò Charles guardando ora sua sorella e ora lei._   
_< < Lo supponevo, e non ti biasimo Alma, sappilo >> dov’era finita la Santana combattiva che aveva affrontato la società pur si stare con Brittany si disse. << Io vi voglio bene, se non vi avessero portato da Margaret sareste venuti con noi, lo sapete vero? >> intervenne Brittany che si era seduta su una sedia._   
_< < Lo sospettavo, papà era bravo nel manipolare la gente, lo ha sempre fatto e ci fu momento … in cui mentì persino a Thad, e lui lo amava. Ha mentito a te, a Thad, ingannò Blaine Anderson e si servì di Hunter e Kitty, si diceva in giro che riuscisse ad estorcere quel che voleva persino a Lucky Luciano e a Meyer Lansky >>, e quelle si che erano notizie nuove, e inutili._   
_< < Ti dimostrerò che ci sbagli, che papà non ci ha mai mentito! >> urlò Alma prima che un uomo entrasse nella stanza. << Ti ho sentito urlare Alma, tutto bene? >> e lei vide che l’altro aveva almeno una pistola._   
_< < Tutto bene amore. Connor, ti presento mia madre, Santana Smythe e … la sua … amante, Brittany Pierce. Mamma, ti presento Connor o’Grady, mio marito >> e detto questo si avvicinò a Connor, il quale fece qualche passò verso sua madre._   
_< < Onorato di conoscervi Bèan Smythe, Iniòn Pierce >> le salutò suo marito facendo il baciamano a sua madre. << Il piacere è mio, siete irlandese, vero? >> chiese Santana, le ricordava tanto Rory Flanagan._   
_< < Esatto, di Dublino Bèan Santana >> rispose Connor._   
_Alma si chiedeva perché fosse così gentile, ma forse l’arrivo di sua madre e della bionda poteva esserle utile._


	11. The Pool Table

New York 1920

Rachel Berry era nella sala d’aspetto dell’ufficio di Arnold Rothstein a leggere una rivista quando la porta si aprì, Charlie e Meyer Lansky stavano giocando a biliardo in attesa della pausa per il pranzo e Charlie quel giorno l’avrebbe nuovamente accompagnata a pranzo nel ristorante di Joe Masseria.  
Entrarono due uomini, e le sembrò di averli già visti mentre li osservava con la coda dell’occhio, il più alto vestiva indubbiamente meglio dell’altro, con più ricercatezza si disse ma tutti e due avevano un atteggiamento distaccato, che nel primo si mescolava a un’aria di superiorità che la irritò profondamente.  
<< Guarda guarda chi è venuto dall’Ohio, che  ci fai qui Smythe? >> chiese Charlie prima di mandare la palla in buca facendola sussultare.  
Sapeva bene chi fosse Sebastian Smythe, chiunque fosse originario dell’Ohio prima o poi aveva sentito parlare della famiglia Smythe, più nel male ché nel bene. Truffe, imbrogli, corruzione, protezione e patronato di locali discutibili e tanto altro, e in aggiunta Sebastian Smythe era stato amico, complice e amante di Blaine e lei sapeva quanto il moro adesso lo detestasse anche se ne parlava sempre imbarazzato.  
Era bello, senza alcun dubbio ma non le piaceva, vi era qualcosa in lui, che però il suo accompagnatore non possedeva, che le spiaceva.  
<< Non devo certo dirlo a te Luciano, sono qui per conferire con il tuo capo >> rispose Sebastian Smythe con un sorriso falso e lei volto la pagina, non voleva che scoprissero che stava origliando.  
<< E non puoi parlarne con me? >> chiese Charlie, Meyer Lansky le lanciò un’occhiata e lei gli rispose con un cenno, pronta a scattare anche se credeva che il suo intervento sarebbe stato inutile.  
<< Non è che non ci fidiamo di voi signor Luciano, ma sarebbe meglio affrontare l’argomento con il signor Rothstein >> disse l’accompagnatore di Smythe, e Rachel si accorse che aveva messo una mano sulla spalla del francese, come per trattenerlo.  
<< E di cosa mai dovete parlare senza di me? >> sbottò Charlie e vide Meyer che lo afferrò per le spalle. << Basta Charlie, gli ordini sono ordini >> lo riprese l’ebreo e represse un sospiro di sollievo. Poi sentì una risata, genuina e divertita, quasi strafottente.  
<< Siete veramente adorabili, lo sapevi Charlie? Comunque … Harwood, non trovi che un biliardo starebbe bene a casa? >> e lei rimase sorpresa, proprio non capiva cosa c’entrasse adesso il biliardo.  
<< Sebastian, tu non sai giocare a biliardo >> rispose Harwood, doveva trattarsi di Thad Harwood, Thad il Contabile, il nuovo amante di Smythe si disse sbirciandoli mentre voltava pagina, lei era una donna di mondo e non si scandalizzava per simili cose, non quando viveva con Kurt e Blaine.  
<< E infatti non lo useremo per giocare Thad >> ribatté Smythe con un sorriso malizioso che la fece arrossire di scatto.  
<< Sempre felice della maniera alternativa con cui risuscitate ad usare gli oggetti più comuni giovane Smythe >> disse una voce e subito lei alzò gli occhi verso quella direzione, Arnold Rothstein era di fronte a tutti loro, completo blu scuro e immancabile papillon, in quello lui e Blaine erano uguali.  
<< Lo sai AR, si fa quel che si può >> rispose Sebastian Smythe con un sorriso sarcastico. << Venite dentro, lei e il signor Harwood >> e detto questo i due sorrisero, mentre la presa di Meyer sul braccio di Charlie si faceva più salda.

Charlie non aveva parlato e lei non aveva insistito, era chiaro che quel rifiuto gli pesava e così si era limitata a rimanere in silenzio.  
Mentre saliva le scale di casa si chiese cosa dovesse fare e soprattutto come doveva comportarsi.  
Aveva appena aperto la porta che vide Kurt e Blaine seduti sul divano che la stavano guardando male, e si preparò a difendere il suo operato.  
<< Capisco che ti senti sola, che Finn non può venire a trovarti ogni volta che vorresti, ma proprio Charlie Luciano? >> cominciò Blaine insolitamente calmo.  
<< Lui mi può aiutare, può farmi diventare una grande star >> rispose lei mentre si liberava del cappotto.  
<< Non hai bisogno di lui per diventare una star, sei un’artista seria Rachel, non hai bisogno di un protettore >> forse Kurt aveva ragione, ma era meglio essere protette si ripete per l’ennesima volta.  
<< Meglio averlo però, e oggi AR ha avuto visite: Sebastian Smythe e Thad Harwood >> doveva aggirare la domanda e vide che stava funzionando, anche troppo bene si disse nel vedere Blaine che sbiancava.

 

Westerville, 1959

_Santana e Brittany alla fine avevano deciso di fermarsi per cena anche se la latina non l’aveva ritenuta un’idea così buona._   
_< < Il fratello di mia moglie e sua moglie saranno nostri ospiti mamma >> l’avvisò Charles mentre Alma apparecchiava la tavola. << E chi hai sposato? >> chiese Santana, erano davvero tante le cose che ignorava su suo figlio._   
_< < Alice Clarington, … la figlia … >> << La figlia di Kitty Wilde e di Hunter Clarington, giusto? >> domando Brittany che aveva parlato poco quel giorno. << Certamente, ma come fate voi a conoscerla? >> chiese Charles sorpreso. << Hunter Clarington e Kitty mi hanno costretto a fare delle cose, brutte cose, Kitty ha utilizzato male i suoi poteri di bionda >> rispose Brittany, non voleva pensare a quei due anni, per nulla al mondo._   
_< < Eri una delle sue …? >> Charles si sentiva a disagio, Kitty Wilde non aveva mai nascosto coem si guadagnava di vivere, né lei né Hunter Clarington avevamo mai taciuto sul bordello, anzi Kitty vi aveva cresciuto Alice, Theddy, Mae Duval, John Sterling, lui stesso e sua sorella, dividendosi tra la famiglia e gli affari._   
_< < Si, e non ti dirò altro Charlie >> rispose Brittany con un sorriso stanco._   
_< < Da quanto siete sposati? >> chiese Santana curiosa. << Da sedici anni, papà e Hunter combinarono il matrimonio non appena … uscimmo di prigione, Thad era contrario all’inizio ma poi fece qualche conto e approvò >> in quell’anno si era reso conto che  differenza di quanto credesse nulla era finito, semplicemente Sebastian Smythe controllava l’Ohio, tranne la contea di Lima e quella di Akron, solo che non lo faceva più dalla sua suite all’Hilton ma da una cella di Colombus. E l’averlo sistemato assieme a Thad e ad Hunter era stata una follia perché i tre non erano determinati a cedere un’unghia del loro territorio. C’era la guerra e dopo un po’ vi erano state questioni più importanti che un reato di corruzione e diversi sospetti di omicidi. E quando loro quattro erano usciti lui si era trovato già fidanzato e prossimo al matrimonio._   
_< < Capisco, Thad ha sempre finto di essere in disaccordo, ma alla fine gli dava sempre ragione, solo voleva tirare sul prezzo >> disse Santana, forse era un po’ dura ma non riusciva a non odiare tutti e quattro. << Sapesti del processo? >> chiese Alma._   
_< < Eravamo a Dallas, ma non tornammo >> rispose Brittany, e quella era una bugia. Erano prima che potevano, Santana per nulla al mondo si sarebbe persa l’immagine di suo marito quando il giudice l’aveva ritenuto colpevole, e tutto grazie alla testimonianza di Blaine Anderson, che se l’era cavata con una semplice multa, e di Trent Nixon, che purtroppo aveva ricevuto un proiettile in pancia, e lei aveva visto tutto ed era un miracolo che l’altro si fosse salvato._   
_< < Non c’interessava, Hummel e Hudson ci mandarono i ritagli di giornale >> altra bugia ma non poteva dire ai suoi figli che lei era presente, non quel giorno._   
_< < Capisco, mamma, ti presento Alice Clarington, mia moglie >> e Charles le presento una biondina che assomigliava a Kitty Wilde ma aveva qualcosa anche di Hunter, gli zigomi e il taglio degli occhi, per il resto fisicamente assomigliava a sua madre. Ma il comportamento era completamente diverso, tanto Kitty era stata sfacciata ed esuberante tanto Alice appariva spaventata e timorosa persino della propria ombra._   
_< < Mrs Smythe, onorata di conoscervi >>, parlava bene si disse, una dizione quasi perfetta. << Il piacere è mio, ti presento Brittany, la mia compagna >> era inutile negarlo, solo da ragazza si vergognata di quel che provava nei confronti di Brittany._   
_< < Onorata >> Alice aveva un sorriso timido, sembrava un piccolo coniglio circondato dai nemici pensò Santana. << Ho conosciuto tuo fratello, lui non si ricorda di me, ma era così carino >> disse Brittany con un gran sorriso._


	12. Reveletions and New Plans

New York 1920

Thad si voltò su un fianco, e osservò la sveglia: le sette del mattino. La visita ad Arnold Rothstein era stata senza dubbio proficua per loro, e anche la cena al ristorante di Joe Masseria,  con Sebastian che l’aveva baciato di fronte a tutti facendo quasi venire un colpo apoplettico a un prete italiano che era lì a cena e ad almeno tre donne.  
Non gli piacevano quegli esibizionismi, non gli piaceva che tutti sapessero, era già sufficiente che lo si sapesse a Westrerville, e lo faceva per non ferire Santana.  
Santana era una brava ragazza e non si meritava che Sebastian la tradisse con lui, ma quello tra loro era amore si ripeteva, vero amore, altrimenti non si spiegava perché ogni volta che li vedeva insieme sentisse quella sensazione all’altezza del cuore, specialmente se erano presenti i due figli di Santana che Sebastian progettava di adottare legalmente. Pensava a come sarebbe stato un figlio di entrambi e l’idea lo faceva stare male, una bambina con gli occhi  verdi di Sebastian o un bambino con i capelli neri di Santana, e l’idea era tremenda e confortante allo stesso tempo. Lo faceva per proteggerlo, per proteggere entrambi dai pettegolezzi e l’avrebbe rifatto altre mille volte se necessario.  
<< Già sveglio? >> gli chiese Sebastian che dormiva accanto a lui. Era dai tempi del liceo che non dormivano uno accanto all’altro, prima perché abitavano in case differenti e poi perché c’era stato Blaine Anderson da cui Sebastian aveva voluto non solo la mente.  
<< Stavo riflettendo >> rispose lui con un sorriso, era giusto quello che stavano facendo, doveva esserlo per forza, un sentimento come il loro non poteva essere sbagliato.  
<< Sta andando tutto per il meglio, non dovresti preoccuparti >> disse Sebastian mentre lo accarezzava lentamente.  
<< La fai facile tu, qui rischiamo di perdere una fortuna >> ribatte cercando di sembrare serio.  
<< Tranquillo mon chèr, noi ci guadagneremo almeno … >> non riuscì a capire quanto avrebbero guadagnato perché la porta si aprì all’improvviso e vide Charlie Luciano e Meyer Lanskly che entravano di corsa nella loro stanza.  
<< Salvatore, non ti hanno insegnato a bussare? >> chiese Sebastian e lui rimase sorpreso, a chi si stava rivolgendo?  
<< Forse, e voi due vestitevi, siete disgustosi >> rispose Luciano mentre Meyer Lansky non li guardava. << A quanto pare Darmody ha scoperto che ti sbattevi la madre, lo dico sempre che prima o poi finirai nei pasticci >> disse Sebastian mentre si rivestivano, e così Luciano aveva avuto una storia con la madre di Jimmy Darmody, quando erano andati ad Atlantic City Sebastian gliel’aveva indicata, una bella donna ma anche letale a suo parere.  
<< Non sono affari tuoi quello che faccio >> rispose l’italiano. << No, a me sembra di si, dovresti scopare di più, perché tu e Meyer non scopate? >> ecco, come sempre Sebastian se ne usciva con qualcosa di tagliente e infatti Charlie fu lì lì per colpirlo, solo i riflessi di Lansky gli evitarono un pugno in faccia un qualcosa di peggio.  
<< Voi due smettetela, non è importante chi si scopa chi, non ora che sembra che Darmody sia furioso con Thompson >> li redarguì l’ebreo e si ritrovò a lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo. << Tutti sono furiosi con Thompson, e Jimmy Darmody non può fare nulla >> rispose, sarebbe stato come se da loro in Ohio Finn il Meccanico Hudson avesse deciso improvvisamente di scalzarli.  
<< Finché il padre è con un piede nella fossa non farà nulla >> rispose Sebastian. << Non l’hai saputo? Il padre sta bene e ha cacciato la negra che aveva come cameriera >> rispose Luciano. <<  A te chi la detto? Gillian Darmody? Non dovresti tradire Meyer così >> e questa fu veloce a mettersi in mezzo. << Voi due smettetela subito, Darmody, Thompson, cosa importa? Faremo sempre affari con Atlantic City, l’importante è puntare sul cavallo vincente >> e spero che Sebastian e Charlie non ricominciassero a urlarsi addosso.

 

Westerville, 1959

_Finita la cena, e dopo aver mandato a letto i più piccoli si erano tutti radunati nel salotto, compreso il figlio di Charles e Alice, il giovane Steven che aveva sedici anni._   
_< < Spiegatemi perché non avete mai avuto noie dall’FBI? >> chiese Santana, prima o poi tutti erano stati chiamati dalla commissione Kefauver, persino Jake Puckermann che aveva sempre avuto ruoli marginali o Quinn il cui unico scopo era far uscire tutti di galera._   
_< < Papà conosceva Hoover, e aveva queste >> le rispose Charles mostrando a lei e a Brittany delle foto. Rimase bloccata nel vederle: se quelle non erano dei falsi erano la notizia del secolo, e contenevano abbastanza materiale da ricatto per costringere chiunque a fare qualsiasi cosa._   
_< < Come le ha ottenute? >> chiese Brittany prima di ridarle a Charles. << Una parte le ottenne negli anni ’30, poco prima della guerra, le altre all’inizio di questo decennio. Una volta, dieci anni fa ero all’Hilton con Theddy e Steven, e Theddy si stava lamentando di qualcosa che riguardava il Bureau. Sollevò la cornetta, compose un numero e disse solo “ Edgar, quello che stai facendo non è carino, ti ricordo che uno degli amici di Thad è giornalista “, attese la risposta e buttò giù il telefono  >>._   
_Steven Smythe si ricordava bene quella conversazione, era da allora che aveva iniziato a pensare che suo nonno tutto potesse se riusciva a controllare così J. Edgar Hoover, suo nonno Sebastian dava ordini a uno degli uomini più potenti del Paese, e Thad quel giorno si era messo a ridacchiare e poi tutti e due avevano riso, e avevano parlato di New York._   
_< < Capisco, e dove … ? >> chiese ancora Santana, tutto quel potere, in quelle poche foto. << Papà era amico di Lewis Rosentiel, conosceva Roy Cohn e persino il cardinale Spellman, due anni fa raccontò qualcosa ad Hunter, ricordo tutti e tre che se la ridevano >> spiegò Alma, si era sempre chiesta di cosa ridessero i tre uomini ma ora era evidente._   
_Sapevano tutto, e se la ridevano, già s’immaginava i modi in cui tutti e tre avevano definito Hoover e soprattutto Sua Eminenza, suo padre non era tipo da avere pudori di sorta e anche Thad con gli anni si era fatto sboccato e irriverente._   
_< < Il cardinale Spellman? >> chiese Santana sorpresa, quante erano le cose che Sebastian sapeva?_   
_< < Esatto, credo che si trattasse di denaro per tutti quegli immobili, Thad diceva sempre che gli immobili erano un investimenti sicuro, ottimi per investire il denaro che avevamo ricavato in altri modi >> spiegò Carole James in Clarington uscendo dal suo solito mutismo._   
_< < Ovviamente, e dobbiamo votare per il giovane Kennedy, credo che fosse per un accordo con Chicago, e perché così il piccolo della nidiata la smetta di starci addosso >> spiegò Theddy Clarington. Santana non sapeva per chi avrebbe votato, in quegli anni di vagabondaggi le era importato poco o niente ma ora che era tornata in famiglia doveva adeguarsi alle direttive degli altri._   
_< < Kennedy e non Nixon? >> chiese Brittany sempre più sorpresa. << Questi erano gli ordini, la verità la conoscono Duval e Sterling che hanno l’agenda di Thad >> disse loro Connor serio. << E così importante quell’agenda? >> chiese Alice sovrappensiero. << In quell’agenda c’è l’intero cifrario di Thad, e tutti i giochi sporchi della famiglia negli ultimi trent’anni >> spiegò Charles accendendosi l’ennesima sigaretta._   
_< < E’ così importante? >> << Non immagini quanto mamma, papà contava poco rispetto a tizi come Lansky o Giancana, ma sulla costa Est era una potenza, e qui in Ohio c’era il suo feudo, giocava a golf con Joe Kennedy, frequentava il cardinale Spellman e teneva in pugno Hoover >> rispose Alma, dovevano riprendersi l’agenda, e dovevano farlo il prima possibile._


	13. New Direction and Photos

Lima, 1920:

Quando Rachel Berry in Hudson scese dal treno dimenticò la rabbia che provava contro Blaine e Kurt che l’avevano fatta partire il prima possibile, loro sarebbero arrivati due giorni dopo. Dimenticò il rancore che provava contro Cassandra July che l’aveva relegata in terza fila, dopo tutti i sacrifici che aveva fatto per brillare, dimenticò il risentimento che provava perché da quando era tornato da Atlantic City Charlie la cercava sempre meno.  
Dimenticò tutto perché davanti a lei c’era Finn Hudson, suo marito, il ragazzo di cui si era innamorata al liceo, e non era solo. Con lui c’erano i due fratelli Puckarmann, Jake aveva anche portato la sua fidanzata Marley Rose, Sam Evans, Rydern Lynn e persino Will Schuester, tutto lo stato maggiore era lì ad accoglierla.  
Doveva sorridere si disse, doveva sorridere.  
E infatti sorrise, sorrise quando Finn la strinse a sé, sorrise quando le prese il volto tra le mani e sorrise quando la baciò davanti a tutti, attirandosi fischi e occhiate di disapprovazione dagli altri viaggiatori ma non le importò, lei era con Finn, e tutto si sarebbe sistemato si disse con un sorriso.  
<< E’ bello rivederti Rachel >> la salutò Will Schuester mentre Marley l’abbracciava, non l’aveva mai conosciuta molto bene ma le ispirava una simpatia innata, per certi aspetti assomigliava a Billie, entrambe allegre e spensierate.  
<< Mr Schue, ragazzi … raccontatemi tutto >> disse con un sorriso mentre si dirigevano verso le macchine. << Al tempo, questa sera siamo ospiti da mia madre >> le spiegò Finn prima di aprirle lo sportello.  
Quella sera stessa Rachel ebbe la gradita sorpresa di trovare tutti, con l’eccezione di Quinn, che era ancora a Yale, e di Kurt e Blaine che erano ancora a New York. Nonostante la legge Vosltead Finn e Puck avevano racimolato abbastanza alcool per quella serata e in quel momento lei si stava divertendo a raccontare aneddoti su Broadway a Mercedes che a Los Angel lavorava come corista e a Tina Choen – Chang che si era tagliata i capelli alla maschietta, avrebbe dovuto farlo anche lei si disse, la parrucca non era più sufficiente e quella era la moda.   
Probabilmente Cassandra July l’avrebbe punita ma voleva farlo lo stesso, tutti conoscevano le terrificanti scenate di Cassandra July, era quasi lo zimbello della compagnia.  
<< Non vedo Santana e Brittany, e nemmeno l’altra biondina, Kitty >> disse, si era preparata ai commenti sarcastici della latina e all’ingenuità di Brittany eppure non le aveva ancora viste >> disse e vide le altre trasalire. << Non lo sai dunque >> disse Tina abbassando lo sguardo.  
<< Cosa? >> chiese preoccupata, l’ultima volta che aveva visto le due stavano tutte in ottima salute, e anche i figli di Santana stavano bene. << Santana … Santana si è sposata con il pubblico ministero Sebastian Smythe … e Brittany … Brittany è scomparsa >> le spiegò Mercedes, per fortuna non aveva il bicchiere in mano altrimenti ci sarebbero stati tanti pezzi di vetro per terra.  
Santana si era sposata, e aveva sposato Sebastian Smythe, di cui tutto l’Ohio conosceva la corruzione e la rapacità, Rachel aveva sentito dire che si era comprato persino la laurea e infatti era strano che dopo appena un anno ad Harvard si fosse già laureato. E lei lo aveva visto a New York, con Thad il Contabile, e se le voci erano vere, ed erano vere perché li aveva visti con i suoi occhi e aveva ascoltato lo sfogo di Charlie allora Sebastian Smythe era anche infedele a sua moglie.  
<< Come scomparsa, e i bambini? >> chiese sempre più in ansia. << Scomparsa, volatilizzata, non abbiamo idea di dove sia, i bambini stanno bene, proprio tre giorni fa ho incontrato tutti loro mentre uscivano dalla chiesa, con loro c’erano quel succhia soldi di Harwood e Nick il Cajun >> le rispose Mercedes accigliata, Sam aveva cercato dovunque a Lima e a Westerville, restava solo il nuovo bordello di quella traditrice della Wilde ma era improbabile.  
<< E indovina un’ultima cosa: la Wilde ha cambiato bandiera e ora lavora per Smythe, ho sentito dire che ha aperto un bordello e si accompagna ad Hunter Clarington >> sussurrò Sugar Motta, tutte loro avevano visto Kitty Wilde a braccetto con quel pazzo di Hunter Clarington, il killer personale di Smythe, uno più sfrontato dell’altro.  
<< Non ci posso credere! >> disse, era un miracolo che Blaine fosse ancora vivo, doveva avvisare lui e Kurt, il prima possibile, e facendo in modo di non essere notata si avvicinò al telefono, nello stesso momento in cui questo iniziò a squillare.  
<< Rispondo io >> disse, sperando che fosse Kurt, dall’altra parte della stanza Finn stava discutendo con Sam e Puck.  
<< Pensate un po’, sono dovuto andare a Westerville, non immagini il prezzo che mi hanno fatto Nick il Cajun e Jeff il Biondo per tre casse, tre misere casse >> si stava lamentando. << E già tanto che tu sia riuscito ad ottenere tre casse, vendono a tutto l’Ohio, tranne che a Lima, si dice che nell’ultima festa abbiano fatto il bagno nei soldi >> aggiunse Mike, i suoi contatti nell’ambiente gli permettevano di tenere discretamente d’occhio Wes Montgmoery.  
<< Lo so, se vogliono la guerra guerra avranno >> annunciò Puck e brindarono, non era un’idea così folle.  
Rachel aveva risposto al telefono, e dall’altro capo della linea non c’era Kurt, o Blaine: c’era Charlie. << Non dovresti chiamarmi quando sono a casa >> disse a voce bassa. << Perché  no? Tuo marito dov’è? >> le chiese lui. << In salotto, ci sono degli amici >> rispose lei. << Avvisami quando torni a New York, così manderemo Benny a prenderti >> le disse, e lei sorrise. << Devo andare, e non chiamarmi a casa, non è prudente >> disse prima di chiudere la conversazione, ma non prima di aver sentito quelle parole, quel ti amo.  
Ora si che era nei pasticci.

 

Westrerville, 1959:

_Si erano radunati tutti nella solita dell’Hilton e Nick Duval sedeva a disagio a quella che fino a poche settimane prima era stata la postazione di Sebastian Smythe. C’era un problema, motivo per cui e Jeff avevano indetto quella riunione, e anche Richard James interpellato aveva convenuto con loro che quello era un grande problema che rischiava di sfuggire loro dalle mani._   
_< < Vorrete sapere perché vi ho convocato qui, semplice: mi servono delle foto, e mi servono con urgenza, e che nessuno provi a fare il furbo negando di averle o che mi accusi di demenza senile perché ho i negativi >> disse cercando di sembrare imperioso, una vita passata a eseguire ordini non lo aveva preparato a quello, non era credibile come Sebastian che con l’eccezione di Thad ed Hunter pretendeva che tutti stessero in piedi, persino lo stesso Charles che doveva appoggiarsi al bastone e che in aggiunta era anche suo figlio._   
_< < Foto? Che foto? >> chiese Connor o’Grady, il marito di Alma. Connor era stato il pupillo di Hunter Clarington, figlio di un commilitone durante al guerra, tiratore scelto e terrorista dell’IRA, mandato in America per evitare la galera e in beve divenuto uno dei migliori killer al loro servizio, di molto superiore a Theddy Clarington, tanto che Sebastian e Thad avevano pensato di farlo sposare con una delle nipoti dello stesso Thad, e invece lui aveva adocchiato Alma._   
_< < ve lo dirò ora, e che non esca da questa stanza: negli anni ’30 Sebastian ci ordinò di fare … delle foto … a Hoover, lui e Lanksy avevano una certa idea. E … in quelle foto si vede Hoover mentre amoreggia con Clyde Tolson o è vestito da donna. Alcune le abbiamo date a Meyer e a Frak Costello, altre le abbiamo vendute subito dopo la guerra a Donovan della CIA >>, era per quello che l’FBI non li aveva mai toccati, perché Hoover, quell’ipocrita, sapeva che loro sapevano._   
_Lui e Jeff erano rimasti così sorpresi, quasi paralizzati dalla sorpresa quando avevano visto qual era il loro autentico obbiettivo, ma poi avevano scattato quelle foto mentre James Kirk li attendeva in macchina, le foto a New York, o al bar a corteggiare la barista, quando erano a La Jolla._   
_Quante risate si erano fatti dopo, mentre Kirk le sviluppava e anche lui si era unito a lui, per precauzione avevano tutti e tre tenuto i negativi e consegnato le foto a Sebastian che ne aveva fatto l’uso che credeva._   
_< < Aspetta un secondo Duval, ci stai dicendo che Hoover, J Edgar Hoover di Washington, è una checca? Che si fa il suo vice e si veste da donna? >> chiese Theddy Clarington, era paradossale solo pensarlo, ma lui aveva visto quel che aveva visto e aveva due testimoni, e Theddy aveva parlato troppo velocemente per i suoi gusti._   
_< < Esatto, il succo è questo Theodore, ora, quelle foto ci servono, Giancana mi ha informato che dovremmo votare democratico, il ragazzo Kennedy mi sta simpatico mentre non ho mai sopportato quel ladro del padre >> rispose lui. << Solo perché a te piaceva la Swanson Nick >> lo corresse Jeff con un sorriso, e forse era vero, Gloria Swanson era stata una delle sue attrici preferite e aveva portato Jeff a vedere “ Viale del tramonto “ almeno sei volte, ma quello non significava nulla, gli affari erano affari._   
_< < E tu non sai dove sono >> disse Charles che si era seduto su una poltrona. << So che le aveva Sebastian, ma non so chi le ha ora, e non ho intenzione di farne delle copie >> rispose, le avevano loro, era sicuro che le avevano loro. << Cercherò meglio a casa Nick, vedrai che salteranno fuori >> rispose Charles, prima sua sorella si decideva a collaborare e prima avrebbero finito lì._   
_< < Per il resto i vecchi ordini erano quelli di appoggiare il reverendo King, e allo stesso tempo far capire all’erede di Chalky White che siamo disponibili a trattare con lui >> e vide David Thompson annuire, nonostante l’età David controllava ancora il ghetto con la stessa durezza ed era stato amico di Chalky White di Atlantic City._   
_< < C’è altro? >> chiese John Sterling, il marito di sua figlia Mae. << Nulla di così importante, Sebastian aveva fissato un’udienza col cardinale Spellamn a cui dovrò andare io, inoltre due di voi, e io propongo Charles e Connor, vadano a New Orleans per trattare con Marcello, poi a Los Angeles da Roselli e infine a Las Vegas a riscuotere la nostra quota del Flamingo >>, ricordava ancora come Sebastian avesse ordinato ad Hunter, Theddy e Connor di uccidere Siegel, in accordo con Lasnky, e Siegel era stato amico di Lansky fin dall’infanzia._   
_I due non dissero nulla per sua fortuna, dopo quello non aveva altri problemi, doveva solo avvisare Santana e Brittany._


	14. Viva Kennedy

Westerville, 1920

Santana quella mattina era uscita per far compere in compagnia di Margaret Harwood, la sorella di Thad. Margaret Harwood aveva tre figlie  per tutto il tempo non faceva altro che ringraziarla, se non ci fosse stato suo marito lei non avrebbe saputo cosa fare, che Thad era fortunato a lavorare per il Pubblico Ministero Smythe e che lei era una donna fortuna ad averlo sposato e mille altre cose.  
<< Dite che questo mi stia stretto? >> le chiese indicandole l’abito rosso che aveva appena indossato, lo specchio le mostrava un corpo perfetto ma per quanto facesse sembrava che nulla riuscisse ad eccitare suo marito. Dormivano e basta e le poche volte che era accaduto era stata sempre lei a cominciare.  
Era per amor proprio che odiava quell’insuccesso, e perché aveva creduto che dopo il sesso lui le avrebbe parlato di Brittnay, ma nulla, anzi stava accadendo sempre di meno, e lei, lei che faceva girare la testa a tutti quando viveva a Lima Heights ora non riusciva a comprendere suo marito.  
<< Assolutamente, e dammi del tu Santana >> intervenne Margaret con un sorriso entusiasta sulle labbra.  
<< Molto bene, Margaret … credi che mio marito abbia un’amante? >> chiese all’improvviso, non sapeva perché ma la prospettiva non l’avrebbe angosciata come avrebbe dovuto, forse a causa di Brittany. Lei e la bionda erano sempre state amiche, sua madre faceva le pulizie a casa Pierce e lei ricordava bene Brittany che correva per casa assieme al suo gatto. Aveva creduto che fosse una grande amicizia fino al suo matrimonio, solo allora si era resa conto di amarla, che non voleva un marito, fosse Felipe o un altro, no, lei voleva Brittany, solo Brittany.  
<< Non credo, dovrei fare qualche domanda a mio fratello ma lo escludo, certo … ci fu una relazione collegiale con Blaine Anderson, questo lo sapevamo tutti, ma no, lo escludo Santana. Lo chiederò a mio fratello ma sta sicura che risponderà che è impossibile, non credo che si siano altre donne nella sua vita >> le rispose Margaret mentre lei tornava dietro il paravento per cambiarsi.  
 

Gli accarezzò distrattamente il volto mentre l’altro gli  sorrideva, quel sorriso così caldo, seducente e innamorato. Quel sorriso gli faceva desiderare di baciarlo ancora e ancora, poi di sbatterlo su quel letto e di prenderlo una seconda, una terza e una quarta volta.  
A volte si diceva che non meritava Thad, che l’altro era troppo buono per lui, e che non meritava nemmeno Santana, ma adorava renderle la vita un inferno, era una degna avversaria durante le loro schermaglie verbali, ma per il resto le era indifferente. Se la scopava, ma era un dovere, solo un dovere.  
<< Ancora? Non ti basta mai eh? >> lo provocò Thad prima di voltarsi e prendere le sigarette. << Mai, e perché dovremo smettere? >> rispose mentre si accendeva la sigaretta.  
Santana era a fare spese con Margaret Harwood, e sapeva bene che la ragazza era fidata, era fidata perché Thad non le aveva detto nulla, e non l’avrebbe avuta tra i piedi fino a cena quando lo avrebbe raggiunto lì con i bambini.  
Sentirono un bussare alla porta e subito Thad avvampò prima di alzarsi dal letto e cercare i suoi vestiti.  
<< Smythe, sono Hunter, non m’importa se tue  Harwood state scopando, devo entrare >> e gli venne da ridere mentre Thad si bloccava, Sebastian Smythe sapeva bene che i due si sopportavano ma non si stimavano, troppo impulsivo Hunter e troppo formalista Thad.  
<< Vorresti partecipare? >> chiese alzandosi dal letto e aiutando Thad a rivestirsi. << Sai che queste cose mi fanno schifo, piuttosto apri la porta ché è importante >> rispose l’altro e Thad questa volta sorrise, gli diede un bacio veloce e gli fece cenno di aprire la porta mentre lui tornava a letto.  
Vide distintamente gli sguardi di sufficienza che i due si lanciavano prima che Thad si spostasse in modo che Hunter potesse entrare.  
<< Riguarda Atlantic City, Darmody ti ha invitato a una riunione a casa del padre, e sembra che a Lima comincino a farsi troppe domande sulla Pierce >> annunciò cercando di non guardarli. << Chi è il padre di Darmody? >> chiese Thad, come tutti sapeva che Jimmy Darmody aveva il cognome di sua madre Gillian.  
<< Il commodoro  Louis Kaestner >> rispose Sebastian, e vide gli altri sussultare, il commodoro sembrava il nonno, non il padre di Jimmy Darmody. << E vi dirò di più, tra Jimmy Darmody e la sua adorabile mammina ci sono solo tredici anni di differenza, me l’ha riferito Nucky Thompson >> riferì loro Sebastian, e vide distintamente un lampo di compassione, o forse era disgusto negli occhi di Thad. Caro adorabile Thad, lui doveva aver compreso, non Hunter ma Thad sicuramente si.  
<< In quanto alla Pierce finché la Wilde non ci avvisa non dobbiamo preoccuparci, Thad, và a controllare cosa sta combinando quella ragazza, sapevo che non dovevo fidarmi >> aggiunse. << Vado io, devo parlarle >> s’intromise Hunter, forse lo credeva stupido? Sapeva bene che il suo miglior tiratore si fotteva la Wilde, per quello voleva che vi andasse Thad. << Le parlerai domani, ho detto che deve andare Thad >> rispose prima che Thad sorridesse trionfante, un bacio veloce sulla bocca ed era fuori.  
<< Invidioso? >> chiese non appena la porta fu chiusa. << Di cosa? >> chiese l’altro guardando fuori dalla finestra. << Di me, di lui … non dirmi che non hai voltato la testa perché ti facciamo schifo >> disse sfiorandogli la guancia, e l’altro come previsto non si ritirò. << Quello che è successo … è stato uno sbaglio, da parte di tutti e due … e non ricapiterà più … tu sei sposato e vuoi Harwood >> tentò di protestare ma aveva gli occhi chiusi e si godeva le carezze.  
Era stato uno sbaglio quello che era accaduto un mese prima, solo uno sbaglio, ed era accaduto perché era ubriaco, e fatto, soprattutto fatto perché Sebastian voleva provare il nuovo carico di eroina di Wes e lui era presente. Si ricordava solo le parole dell’altro “ lo faremo solo una volta e poi dimenticheremo tutto “ e un attimo dopo erano su quello stesso letto a strapparsi i vestiti di dosso.  
<< Vero, vero e ancora vero ma quando voglio qualcosa me la prendo: ho voluto Anderson e me lo sono preso, ho voluto Harwood e ora lui è mio, ho voluto una moglie e ho sposato la Lopez, io ottengo tutto >> fu la replica dell’altro che continuava ad accarezzarlo, ancora nudo e sempre più vicino a lui.  
<< Avevo detto solo una volta, io non sono come te >> rispose sempre più a disagio, Richard James era al bar e Trent Nixon nel suo studio. << Forse, ma non riesco a smettere di pensare a quello che è accaduto, tu che mi sbatti su quel letto, ancora, ancora e ancora. Ora capisco perché la Wilde non ti fa pagare, oh se la capisco >> aggiunse mentre gli slacciava i pantaloni.  
<< Non parleremo di tutto questo … con nessuno >> ansimò Hunter mentre l’altro cadeva sul letto, sensuale come sempre.  
Nel vedere Hunter che lo raggiungeva Sebastian sorrise, un sorriso simile a un ghigno, lui otteneva sempre quel voleva, tranne un’unica lodevole eccezione: Blaine Anderson.

  
Kitty Wilde era intenta a conversare con le sue ragazze quando vide Thad Harwood entrare nel suo bordello.  
<< Cosa ti porta qui? >> chiese scrutandolo mentre le sue ragazze si sistemavano con più cura i vestiti, illuse. << Il capo vuole i pagamenti Kitty, e io ne ho bisogno, lo sai >> l’avvisò Harwood, ovviamente. Smythe ordinava e subito Thad usciva dal suo letto per andare a tassare quelli degli altri.  
<< Molto bene, sicuro di non volervi sedere mentre porto i soldi? >> chiese facendo segno a Brittany dia avvicinarsi e vide che come al solito la ragazza tentennava. << No grazie Kitty, sono di fretta >> le rispose Thad.  
<< Capisco, calma ragazze, non siamo gradite, il caro Thad preferisce qualcos’altro … e io so cosa >> disse, non era stupida, bastava avere gli occhi aperti durante le riunioni.

 

Westrerville, 1959:

_A parere di Santana era tutto troppo precipitoso e forse anche pericoloso ma Charles non l’aveva ascoltata e lei si era semplicemente lamentata con Brittany che le aveva dato ragione prima di occuparsi dei bambini più piccoli che adoravano la zia Brittany._   
_< < Non sappiamo ancora i risultati e Charles ha già organizzato un party in onore della vittoria di Kennedy, non potevi impedirglielo? >> chiese a Nick Duval che stava giocando a carte con Jeff Sterling, la sua adorabile bionda metà, Richard James e Wes Montgomery; Brittany stava chiacchierando con Margaret Harwood e Mabel Montgomery accanto al fuoco mentre della nuova generazione erano rimasti solamente Steven Smythe e suo cugino James o’Grady._   
_< < Tranquilla, andrà tutto bene, vinceremo di stretta misura ma vicineremo >> la rassicurò Duval prima di tornare ad occuparsi del gioco._   
_< < Stanno per annunciare gli ultimi risultati >> annunciò Charles e tutti loro si zittirono per concentrare tutta la loro attenzione sulla radio che annunciava gli ultimi risultati di quell’elezione. Kennedy, Nixon, Kennedy, Kennedy, Nixon, Kennedy e ancora Kennedy … Kennedy._   
_Avevano vinto, aveva vinto il giovane Kennedy si disse prima che Theddy Clarington di slanciò abbracciasse Charles, Nick Duval e persino lei._   
_< < A Noi! >> urlò Nick Duval prima di scambiarsi un bacio con Jeff Sterling davanti a tutti, e nessuno protesto, anzi John Sterling e sua moglie Mae sorrisero felici, come se per loro fosse usuale vedere quei due baciarsi._   
_< < Alla nostra società! Al giovane Kennedy! Al vecchio che ci ha fatto questo favore! A Sam Giancana che ha comprato i voti e a noi che siamo slavi! A morte Kefauver e quei bastardi! >> urlò Jeff con un sorriso._   
_Avevano comprato i voti, ecco spiegato perché Charles era così sicuro della loro vittoria si disse mentre raggiungeva Brittany._   
_< < Hanno comprato i voti, Jeff ha usato male i suoi poteri di biondo >> le sussurrò Brittany, erano le sole sorprese, nessuno in quella stanza sembrava sorpreso o scandalizzato. << Lo so, ma cosa possiamo fare? >> si chiese lei mentre gli altri ballavano e bevevano._   
_< < Andiamo a Lima, dagli altri >> rispose Brittany, non era una così cattiva idea, Alma a malapena la sopportare e Charles era troppo debole per difenderla. << Andremo, ma prima voglio scoprire alcuni dettagli >>, Finn Hudson sarebbe stato oltremodo felice di quelle informazioni, e lo stesso valeva per Anderson e lady Hummel che avevano passato vent’anni con la paura costante di essere ammazzati da un momento all’altro._   
_< < Ma quella è … > e Brittany indicò alcune foto a cui non aveva badato, seguì le sue indicazioni e rimase sorpresa: era un’autentica galleria di celebrità. Josephine Baker ancora giovane, la Monroe, Sinatra, Peter Lawford il cognato di Kennedy, persino quella checca di Liberace._   
_< < Sono alcune delle personalità che papà e Thad hanno conosciuto, notevole non è vero? >> le chiese Alma ironica. Dovevano andarsene di lì, e il prima possibile._


	15. Returns and New Allies

 

New York, 1921

Blaine Anderson aveva ancora dei contatti a Lima e a Westerville di cui fino a quel momento non si era servito. Sapeva bene quali erano i rischi, e non gl’importavano ma teneva a Kurt.  
Si erano conosciuti quasi per caso, poco prima della fine della scuola quando la sua relazione - non relazione con Sebastian era agli sgoccioli e Thad Harwood stava cominciando lentamente ad emergere. Kurt era gentile, simpatico e anche molto bello ed era stato naturale che dopo un po’ cominciassero a frequentarsi, d’altra parte a Sebastian non importava che si fosse trovato qualcuno, non quando lui era sempre disponibile a saltare nel suo letto o ad aiutarlo con l’impero del procuratore Smythe che Sebastian aveva strappato al padre grazie al suo aiuto e a quello di Hunter Clarignton.  
Col tempo però si era accorto di come il suo consiglio fosse sempre meno seguito, come Sebastian preferisse la linea aggressiva di Clarignton a cui Harwood dava il suo pieno appoggio perché era quella che permetteva di accumulare più denaro col minor tempo possibile. William Schiuester era diverso, con più esperienza, più calma nel gestire gli affari e più ponderato, poteva non avere contatti importanti ma i suoi uomini si arricchivano tutti, con lentezza e in maniera omogenea mentre a Westerville il denaro scorreva a fiumi un mese e il successivo non aveva nemmeno i soldi per l’autobus.  
Per quello e per amore di Kurt aveva tradito trasferendosi a Lima e poi a New York. Ricordava ancora la faccia sconvolta di Finn Hudson quando aveva bussato alla porta di casa Hummel – Hudson e il sorriso raggiante di Kurt nel vederlo con la valigia.  
Erano stati tutto così felici di vederlo e di saperlo vivo che per due giorni avevano festeggiato e lui era stato l’ospite d’onore, doveva ammettere che i due fratelli Puckermann si erano superati, David Thompson parlava sempre di Jake come di una testa calda, un ingrato e un testardo ma lui lo aveva trovato un ragazzo simpatico, un po’ scostante ma un bravo ragazzo. Forse sbagliava nel frequentare Marley Rose che era bianca ma sembrava che non importasse a nessuno, e lo stesso era a New York dove lui e Kurt si erano subito trasferiti. Kurt vi sarebbe andato comunque, per proteggere Rachel e lui aveva colto al volo l’opportunità,o AR, o Masseria o persino Maranzano qualcuno li avrebbe protetti.  
Per quello aveva organizzato quell’incontro a casa sua, sperando che Joe The Boss lasciasse l’abitazione il prima possibile.  
<< E poi potrei andare a Boston, solo per qualche giorno >> proseguì con tono umile, lui era solo un uomo di Schuester l’Olandese e l’altro era il grande Joe the Boss.  
<< A Boston? E che minchia vuoi fare a Boston Anderson? >> gli chiese l’altro facendo finire la cenere del sigaro per terra, avrebbe dovuto pulire prima del ritorno di Kurt si disse.  
<< A Boston posso stringere un accordo con Joe Kennedy, sembra che abbia esportatori nella cara vecchia Irlanda >> rispose, conosceva di fama Joe Kennedy, e gli piaceva e inoltre c’era un altro motivo: Boston era piena d’irlandesi come lui e sapeva per certo che Sebastian non aveva interessi lì, dopo la sua fuga doveva aver epurato gli irlandesi dell’organizzazione e per finire preferiva le grandi città come New York o Chicago, dove il guadagno era sicuro.  
<< E quindi Billie sostiene che dovrei andare a quel provino, Cassie si arrabbierà ma è la mia occasione e … >> Rachele  Kurt entrarono in casa allegri e si fermarono nel vederlo a colloquio con Joe Masseria, per Kurt non c’erano problemi visto che obbediva solamente a suo fratello Finn Hudson e a William Schuester ma Rachel  … Rachel frequentava Charlie Luciano, e questo ormai lo sapevano tutti.  
<< Signor Masseria, che onore averla a casa nostra >> Kurt per fortuna si era subito ricomposto anche se era evidente, almeno a lui, che non era felice di avere quell’ospite a casa.   
<< Onore mio, la ragazza l’ho già vista … è la puttana ebrea di Salvatore,ad Atlantic City ne ha una irlandese di puttana, beh, ora devo andare, Anderson >> e detto questo fece segno ai suoi uomini di andare. << Servo vostro signor Masseria >> disse lui accompagnandolo alla porta, era proto ad una  lunga chiacchierata con Kurt, lo sapeva bene.  
E infatti un’ora dopo, mentre Rachel era a letto parlarono.  
<< Non è che sia contrario, solo … non voglio che un uomo del genere sappia dove abitiamo >> obbiettò Kurt mentre rivedeva gli appunti che avrebbe dovuto battere a macchina per miss isabelle. << Per quanto lo arrogante Joe The Boss ci può aiutare, finché Sebastian si serve di AR ci serve qualcuno potente come lui >> rispose mentre studiava gli spartiti per il prossimo spettacolo.  
<< Fa lo stesso Blaine, possiamo badare a noi stessi Blaine, lo sai bene, ci siamo arrangiati per un anno, accettando favori da tutti e non legandoci a nessuno >> ribatte Kurt, e aveva ragione ma non potevano andare avanti in quel modo, non mentre Sebastian e Hunter stringevano alleanze con New York, Chicago e Atlantic City.  
<< Si, e hai visto come ci siamo ridotti? Questo Natale non siamo usciti di casa e avevamo paura di ogni rumore, Masseria ci può proteggere, ti deve proteggere >> aveva paura per Kurt, lui aveva fatto la sua scelta ma Kurt … era quello il problema.  
<< Ti ringrazio, ma … Rachel? >> << Avviseremo Finn, se e solo se Charlie comincerà a farle provare dell’eroina >> rispose, conosceva bene Charlie Luciano.

 

Lima, 1960

_Dovevano ringraziare Nick Duval che aveva dato ordine a John Sterling di accompagnarle a Lima al Bel Grissino dove aveva appuntamento con gli altri._   
_Si erano visti oltre dieci anni prima ed era curiosa di sentire una terza campana dopo quella astiosa di sua figlia Alma e quella calma e pacata dello stesso Nick Duval._   
_E per ottenerla dove parlare con Finn Hudson, Jack Schuester, Sam Evans, Ryder Lynn, i due fratelli Puckermann e soprattutto con Kurt Hummel e Blaine Anderson che si erano presentati a casa sua per la veglia._   
_< < Sicura di volerlo fare? Possiamo andare al cinema a vedere il nuovo film di Cary Grant, o quello di Ava Gardner >> le propose Brittany con un sorriso mentre sia avvicinavano alla porta. << E’ una bella idea ma dobbiamo farlo, è da troppo tempo che non li vediamo >> rispose con un sorriso triste._   
_Dal processo contro Sebastian, quando si era seduta in ultima fila e poi aveva avuto un’ottima prospettiva di suo marito che veniva portato via dalla polizia assieme a Thad, Hunter Clarington e suo figlio Charles mentre Kitty Wilde si stringeva nelle pelliccia e cercava di evitare di essere toccata._   
_Quanto era stata felice in quel momento, e come aveva festeggiato con Brittany quella notte. Erano tornate tre giorni dopo per la deposizione di Blaine Anderson e di Trent Nixon e aveva appena raggiunto Blaine per congratularsi ché aveva sentito quel colpo di pistola._   
_Ma non doveva pensarci, non ora, non mentre apriva la porta e vedeva che tutti erano presenti e che la stavano aspettando._   
_Brittany corse subito ad abbracciare  Sam Evans e Artie Abrams mentre lei si limitò a qualche sorriso e a pochi cenni con le mani._   
_< < Allora … come va a Westerville? >> le chiese Finn Hudson non appena si sedettero al loro posto. << Come vuoi che vada? Nick non è al sicuro, e lo dico perché conosco i miei figli, o almeno credo di conoscerli >> rispose lei guardando Brittany. << Pensi a una guerra? >> chiese Jack Schuester, aveva lo stesso sguardo di Emma Pilsbury ma gli occhi erano quelli di Schuester l’Olandese. << Tra un po’, credo di si, e porta rispetto ragazzino, sei più piccolo dei miei figli >> lo riprese lei._   
_< < Lì non va bene nulla,  sapevano in anticipo che avrebbe vinto Kennedy >> disse Brittany mentre il cameriere si avvicinava._   
_Ordinarono e Santana sperò che gli altri avessero recepito il messaggio._   
_< < Lo supponevo, devono aver comprato i voti >> ponderò Finn. << Li hanno comprati di sicuro, David Thompson è venuto a parlare in chiesa per tre giorni di fila, facendo promettere a tutti noi di votare Kennedy,e  credo che lo stesso abbia fatto Wes Montgmoery >> rispose Jake Puckermann, lui e Marley Rose avevano avuto un bel coraggio a sposarsi secondo Santana, anche se si erano sposati in Canada._   
_< < Ovviamente, per tre settimane, erano sicurissimi che avrebbe vinto Kennedy, forse troppo >> rispose per loro Mike Chang che nella comunità asiatica aveva ancora dei contatti._   
_< < Tutto questo non mi piace, prima loro quattro, poi questa guerra e ora la vittoria del giovane Kennedy, non che non mi stia simpatico ma ho conosciuto suo padre … quell’uomo ti fa venire voglia di picchiarlo >> s’intromise  Blaine Anderson, e così lui conosceva il vecchio Kennedy._   
_< < Tu conosci il padre del presidente? >> chiese Brittany sorpresa. << L’ho conosciuto a Boston nel ’21, poco prima che Cooper mi raggiungesse a New York per un mese >> rispose Blaine e Kurt assentì distrattamente._   
_< < Molto interessante e … grazie mille >> avrebbero parlato dopo si disse Santana mentre la cameriera portava loro il pranzo._


	16. Betrayals and Plots

Atlantic City, 1921 La casa del Commodoro era stupenda, e inoltre era quasi una riunione di famiglia si disse Thad mentre si sedeva accanto a Sebastian sul divano: c’erano Luciano e Lansky da New York, il giovane Capone da Chicago, quel cretino di Mickey Doyle, Darmody e l’amico di Darmody con la faccia deturpata. << Munya? >> chiese Darmody, e guardò Sebastian che gli sillabò un nome: Manny Hovitz, il macellaio ebreo di Philadelphia che aveva della ruggine con Waxey Gordon, Thad lo conosceva di fama ma non lo aveva mai incontrato << Gli devo 50.000 mila dollari >> rispose Luciano, a Thad quel tizio piaceva, era un po’ come Sebastian, solo che era etero, e per sua fortuna Sebastian non si era mai beccato nessuna malattia ed era stato esentato dal servizio militare grazie alle conoscenze paterne. << Pensavo che gliel’avresti prestati >> Darmody a suo parere era troppo irruento << Mi hai costretto a prestarli >> << Garantisco io, in segno di pace >> << Forse dovresti iniziare >> suggerì Meyer Lansky mentre lui si accomodava meglio, ma proprio di fronte all’orso impagliato doveva finire? << signori, prima di tutto vi ringrazio di essere venuti qui. è incredibile come in un anno, un anno e mezzo, le cose siano cambiate tanto >> iniziò Jimmy Darmody, per loro c’erano stati pochi cambiamenti ma lui … Nucky Thompson sarebbe finito in galera e quindi meglio prendere accordi con chi l’avrebbe sostituito gli aveva detto Sebastian mentre erano sul treno. << Già, adesso Meyer si rade >> intervenne Luciano e vide Meyer sorridere, quei due non gliela raccontavano giusta, c’era qualcosa tra loro. << Nucky Thompson, Johhny Torrio, Rothstein e Waxey Gordon hanno problemi, e si sono rivolti a noi >> proseguì Darmody, come lui Sebastian si stava annoiando, Nick e Jeff che se ne andavano in giro per Atlantic City erano più fortunati di loro. Non capì cosa si stessero dicendo Capone e Luciano, doveva essere dialetto delle loro parti si disse mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra. << La guardia costiera è nelle mie mani. Quindi tutti noi siamo in una posizione privilegiata … >> stava dicendo quando fu interrotto da una donna dai capelli rossi che era accompagnata dallo sceriffo Eli Thompson. Thad aveva già visto Gillian Darmody ma ogni volta che la vedeva col figlio Jimmy si sentiva a disagio e non gli sfuggì come Luciano la stava guardando. << Eli, questi sono Al, Charlie, Meyer, Thad e Sebastian >> li presentò Darmody e lui si limitò a sorridere mentre Sebastian si verso un altro goccio di whiskey mentre Gillian usciva dalla stanza. << Come vi dicevo siamo in una posizione privilegiata: voi spedite le casse in un porto amico e le scarichiamo secondo le necessità di ciascuno, con lo sceriffo dalla nostra non ci sono più limitazioni alle importazioni >> dichiarò Darmody e mentre gli altri litigavano sussurrò a Sebastian: << Mi sto annoiando, quando andiamo da qualche parte? >> e l’altro gli rispose << Presto, e quando torniamo a Westerville informati su dove posso comprare un animale impagliato come quell’orso, anche se la pantera ha un suo fascino >>, e pensare che lui odiava quegli animali impagliati, forse perché bastava un movimento e l’orso gli sarebbe caduto addosso. << Cristo, ficcategli una pallottola in testa e basta >> sbottò Eli a proposito di suo fratello e vide Sebastian appoggiare il bicchiere, la conversazione era appena diventata interessante, ma Jimmy Darmody sembrava voler sviare, d’altra parte Nucky Thompson era il suo mentore. << Quello che c’è tra voi e delle stronzate politiche che state dicendo qua dentro a me non me ne fotte un cazzo >> se ne uscì Capone, e in parte aveva ragione, a lui di quello che accadeva nel New Jersey non importava nulla, specie ora che lui e Hunter erano riusciti a cancellare le prove dei brogli elettorali a favore di Harding anche se lui solitamente votava democratico, grazie al loro aiuto lui, Sebastian, Hunter e persino Nick si ritrovavano con delle concessioni sul petrolio che avrebbero reso diversi milioni di dollari. << Perché non sei di qui >> rispose Darmody, quel ragazzo era bravo ma impulsivo. << Vero, e credo di aver fatto un viaggio a vuoto >> rispose Capone, e aveva ragione si disse Thad, erano arrivati fino ad Atlantic City per niente. << Ammazzalo e falla finita >> suggerì anche Lansky, non era così difficile. << Uccideresti tuo fratello? >> chiese l’amico di Darmody, Richard qualcosa. << No, lo farà qualcun altro >> rispose Eli e subito anche gli altri avevano suggerimenti. << Smythe, tu non hai un assassino? >> domandò Luciano, di solito lui e Sebastian si punzecchiavano sempre, ma non quella volta, strano. << Si, ma non sono così scemo da mandare Hunter, i vostri capi capirebbero che dietro ci sono io, sarebbe come firmare l’omicidio >> rispose Sebastian prima di accendersi una sigaretta. Stavano per uscire da quella casa quando vide Thad che conversava con Lansky e Doyle e subito rientrò sperando che non si fosse accorto di lui. Trovò subito Luciano che stava ridendo con Capone e si avvicinò loro. << Io vado, devo chiamare Mae e Sonny >> si congedò Capone e vide l’altro tremare. << Non ti mangio mica Charlie >> disse con un sorriso mentre lo intrappolava tra il muro e le sue braccia. << Non mi fido di te francese, non dopo quello che è successo la volta scorsa >> rispose Charlie Luciano. << Però ti è piaciuto, vero? Ti è piaciuto mettermi a novanta e scoparmi gemendo il nome di Meyer, non è vero? Le tue mani su di me che mi tenevano stretto, e il tuo cazzo dentro di me, e tu che ogni tre secondi ansimi, “ Meyer … Meyer … Meyer “, io ti ho solo fatto un favore >> rispose con un ghigno. << Sei disgustoso, e non ricapiterà >> << Hai paura per Thad? Che animo nobile, Salvatore. Molto bene, allora mi scoperò Meyer, e gli dirò “ immagina che io sia Charlie “, dopo tre secondi me lo starò scopando >> rispose prima di catturare le labbra dell’altro in un bacio affamato. L’altro lo allontanò di scatto ma quello non significava nulla, lui poteva avere tutti: aveva avuto Blaine, poi Thad, Hunter che continuava a dichiararsi etero, e persino Charlie Luciano, lui era Sebastian Smythe e avrebbe sempre avuto quel che voleva. Westerville 1960 Mae Duval stava mettendo ordine tra i vecchi numeri del giornale locale doveva aveva lavorato sua padre quando trovò quella foto. Lavorare … lavorare era una parola grossa, Sebastian Smythe commissionava l’articolo, suo padre lo scriveva per poi portarlo a far revisionare da Sebastian Smythe che lo approvava, salvo poi correggerlo a penna costringendo suo padre e Jeff a riscriverlo a macchina. Era una foto di John, piccolissimo, doveva avere cinque o sei mesi, nella culla e dietro vi era una data “ 19 marzo 1921 “, la data in cui Jeff aveva … trovato John, ammettere che lo aveva comprato per 5 dollari non gli faceva onore a suo dire. Sorrise, e si chiese se ce ne fosse anche una sua, John era così carino in quella. << Mae, Mae dove sei? >> una voce che conosceva troppo bene. << In soffitta papà, sto mettendo in ordine i giornali >> rispose mentre i passi conosciuti di Nick Duval sia avvicinavano. << Era da quando tu e John vi baciavate di nascosto che non venivi qua su >> la rimproverò suo padre. << E vero … e tu come fai a saperlo? >> chiese, eppure lei e John erano sicuri di essere stati attenti. << Sono tuo padre Mae, o l’hai dimenticato? >> chiese Nick con un sorriso. << Affatto, e ho trovato questa foto di John tra i numeri dell’20 >> e gli mostrò la foto, suo padre doveva ricordare quegli anni. << Non sono orgoglioso di quegli articoli >> le disse suo padre, e non era difficile immaginare il perché: quelli non erano articoli obbiettivi, erano solo delle sviolinate verso Sebastian e soprattutto negavano quella corruzione che era evidente a tutti. << Lo so papà, ma cosa potevi fare? >> chiese lei, o quegli articoli o niente. << Avrei potuto fare tante cose tesoro, fuggire con te Jeff e John come hanno fatto Blaine e Trent >> << E Alma ha sparato a Trent quando lui ha testimoniato >>, non era prudente mettersi contro la famiglia, lei lo sapeva fin troppo bene. << Trent sapeva a cosa andava incontro, lo sapevamo tutti … erano tempi diversi quelli, eravamo giovani e avevamo tutto quel potere. Ma non me ne pento: ho conosciuto persone eccezionali, avevo accanto Jeff e ho trovato te >> le disse lui scompigliandole i capelli come quando era bambina. << Lo so bene, Santana …? >> Santana Lopez era una scheggia impazzita, lei e Brittany S Pierce potevano fare molti danni se non tenute sufficientemente a freno. << E’ a Lima con gli altri, francamente non so cosa pensare di lei. Mi fido ma non troppo >> rispose suo Nick, Jeff era stato più fiducioso ma Jeff si fidava di tutti >>. << E non solo, siamo diventati milionari grazie ad Harding >> tra loro non c’erano mai stati problemi di soldi, nessuno di loro aveva mai avuto problemi economici, forse durante il processo quando avevano cercato di pignorare i beni di Sebastian, fortuna che era tutto intestato al procuratore che languiva in manicomio. << Che vuoi farci? Non parlai dei brogli e lo votai anche se tenevo per i democratici e ora grazie alle concessioni abbiamo Johnson come vice presidente, anche se lo trovo inoffensivo >> disse suo padre, erano quarant’anni che Nick Duval si occupava della pagina politica, e certe cose le capiva al volo. << Se lo dici tu, prepararo a te e Jeff un thé? >> chiese Mae. << Certamente, grazie, che farei senza di te? >> << saresti perso, e Jeff con te, avresti dovuto ringraziare Kitty, è stata come una madre per me, e mi ha anche insegnato a gestire un bordello >> rispose prima di baciare suo padre sulla guancia.

Atlantic City, 1921

La casa del Commodoro era stupenda, e inoltre era quasi una riunione di famiglia si disse Thad mentre si sedeva accanto a Sebastian sul divano: c’erano Luciano e  Lansky da New York, il giovane Capone da Chicago, quel cretino di Mickey Doyle, Darmody e l’amico di Darmody con la faccia deturpata.  
<< Munya? >> chiese Darmody, e guardò Sebastian che gli sillabò un nome: Manny Hovitz, il macellaio ebreo di Philadelphia che aveva della ruggine con Waxey Gordon, Thad lo conosceva di fama ma non lo aveva mai incontrato  
<< Gli devo 50.000 mila dollari >> rispose Luciano, a Thad quel tizio piaceva, era un po’ come Sebastian, solo che era etero, e per sua fortuna Sebastian non si era mai beccato nessuna malattia ed era stato esentato dal servizio militare grazie alle conoscenze paterne. << Pensavo che gliel’avresti prestati >> Darmody a suo parere era troppo irruento << Mi hai costretto a prestarli >> << Garantisco io, in segno di pace >>  
<< Forse dovresti iniziare >> suggerì Meyer Lansky mentre lui si accomodava meglio, ma proprio di fronte all’orso impagliato doveva finire?  
<< signori, prima di tutto vi ringrazio di essere venuti qui. è incredibile come in un anno, un anno e mezzo, le cose siano cambiate tanto >> iniziò Jimmy Darmody, per loro c’erano stati pochi cambiamenti ma lui … Nucky Thompson sarebbe finito in galera e quindi meglio prendere accordi con chi l’avrebbe sostituito gli aveva detto Sebastian mentre erano sul treno.  
<< Già, adesso Meyer si rade >> intervenne Luciano e vide Meyer sorridere, quei due non gliela raccontavano giusta, c’era qualcosa tra loro. << Nucky Thompson, Johhny Torrio, Rothstein e Waxey Gordon hanno problemi, e si sono rivolti a noi  >> proseguì Darmody, come lui Sebastian si stava annoiando, Nick e Jeff che se ne andavano in giro per Atlantic City erano più fortunati di loro.  
Non capì cosa si stessero dicendo Capone e Luciano, doveva essere dialetto delle loro parti si disse mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra.  
<< La guardia costiera è nelle mie mani. Quindi tutti noi siamo in una posizione privilegiata … >> stava dicendo quando fu interrotto da una donna dai capelli rossi che era accompagnata dallo sceriffo Eli Thompson. Thad aveva già visto Gillian Darmody ma ogni volta che la vedeva col figlio Jimmy si sentiva a disagio e non gli sfuggì come Luciano la stava guardando.  
<< Eli, questi sono Al, Charlie, Meyer, Thad  e Sebastian >> li presentò Darmody e lui si limitò a sorridere mentre Sebastian si verso un altro goccio di whiskey mentre Gillian usciva dalla stanza.  
<< Come vi dicevo siamo in una posizione privilegiata: voi spedite le casse in un porto amico e le scarichiamo secondo le necessità di ciascuno, con lo sceriffo dalla nostra non ci sono più limitazioni alle importazioni >> dichiarò Darmody e mentre gli altri litigavano sussurrò a Sebastian: << Mi sto annoiando, quando andiamo da qualche parte? >> e l’altro gli rispose << Presto, e quando torniamo a Westerville informati su dove posso comprare un animale impagliato come quell’orso, anche se la pantera ha un suo fascino >>, e pensare che lui odiava quegli animali impagliati, forse perché bastava un movimento e l’orso gli sarebbe caduto addosso.  
<< Cristo, ficcategli una pallottola in testa e basta >> sbottò Eli a proposito di suo fratello e vide Sebastian appoggiare il bicchiere, la conversazione era appena diventata interessante, ma Jimmy Darmody sembrava voler sviare, d’altra parte Nucky Thompson era il suo mentore.  
<< Quello che c’è tra voi e delle stronzate politiche che state dicendo qua dentro a me non me ne fotte un cazzo >> se ne uscì Capone, e in parte aveva ragione, a lui di quello che accadeva nel New Jersey non importava nulla, specie ora che lui e Hunter erano riusciti a cancellare le prove dei brogli elettorali a favore di Harding anche se lui solitamente votava democratico, grazie al loro aiuto lui, Sebastian, Hunter e persino Nick si ritrovavano con delle concessioni sul petrolio che avrebbero reso diversi milioni di dollari.  
<< Perché non sei di qui >> rispose Darmody, quel ragazzo era bravo ma impulsivo. << Vero, e credo di aver fatto un viaggio a vuoto >> rispose Capone, e aveva ragione si disse Thad, erano arrivati fino ad Atlantic City per niente. << Ammazzalo e falla finita >> suggerì anche Lansky, non era così difficile.  
<< Uccideresti tuo fratello? >> chiese l’amico di Darmody, Richard qualcosa. << No, lo farà qualcun altro >> rispose Eli e subito anche gli altri avevano suggerimenti. << Smythe, tu non hai un assassino? >> domandò Luciano, di solito lui e Sebastian si punzecchiavano sempre, ma non quella volta, strano. << Si, ma non sono così scemo da mandare Hunter, i vostri capi capirebbero che dietro ci sono io, sarebbe come firmare l’omicidio >> rispose Sebastian prima di accendersi una sigaretta.

Stavano per uscire da quella casa quando vide Thad che conversava con Lansky e Doyle e subito rientrò sperando che non si fosse accorto di lui. Trovò subito Luciano che stava ridendo con Capone e si avvicinò loro. << Io vado, devo chiamare Mae e Sonny >> si congedò Capone e vide l’altro tremare. << Non ti mangio mica Charlie >> disse con un sorriso mentre lo intrappolava tra il muro e le sue braccia.  
<< Non mi fido di te francese, non dopo quello che è successo la volta scorsa >> rispose Charlie Luciano. << Però ti è piaciuto, vero? Ti è piaciuto mettermi a novanta e scoparmi gemendo il nome di Meyer, non è vero? Le tue mani su di me che mi tenevano stretto, e  il tuo cazzo dentro di me, e tu che ogni tre secondi ansimi, “ Meyer … Meyer … Meyer “, io ti ho solo fatto un favore >> rispose con un ghigno. << Sei disgustoso, e non ricapiterà >> << Hai paura per Thad? Che animo nobile, Salvatore. Molto bene, allora mi scoperò Meyer, e gli dirò  “ immagina che io sia Charlie “, dopo tre secondi me lo starò scopando >> rispose prima di catturare le labbra dell’altro in un bacio affamato. L’altro lo allontanò di scatto ma quello non significava nulla, lui poteva avere tutti: aveva avuto Blaine, poi Thad, Hunter che continuava a dichiararsi etero, e persino Charlie Luciano, lui era Sebastian Smythe e avrebbe sempre avuto quel che voleva.

  
Westerville 1960

_Mae Duval stava mettendo ordine tra i vecchi numeri del giornale locale doveva aveva lavorato sua padre quando trovò quella foto. Lavorare … lavorare era una parola grossa, Sebastian Smythe commissionava l’articolo, suo padre lo scriveva per poi portarlo a far revisionare da Sebastian Smythe che lo approvava, salvo poi correggerlo a penna costringendo suo padre e Jeff a riscriverlo a macchina._   
_Era una foto di John, piccolissimo, doveva avere cinque o sei mesi, nella culla e dietro vi era una data “ 19 marzo 1921 “, la data in cui Jeff aveva … trovato John, ammettere che lo aveva comprato per 5 dollari non gli faceva onore a suo dire._   
_Sorrise, e si chiese se ce ne fosse anche una sua, John era così carino in quella._   
_ << Mae, Mae dove sei? >> una voce che conosceva troppo bene. << In soffitta papà, sto mettendo in ordine i giornali >> rispose mentre i passi conosciuti di Nick Duval sia avvicinavano. << Era da quando tu e John vi baciavate di nascosto che non venivi qua su >> la rimproverò suo padre._   
_ << E vero … e tu come fai a saperlo? >> chiese, eppure lei e John erano sicuri di essere stati attenti. << Sono tuo padre Mae, o l’hai dimenticato? >> chiese Nick con un sorriso. << Affatto, e ho trovato questa foto di John tra i numeri dell’20 >> e gli mostrò la foto, suo padre doveva ricordare quegli anni._   
_ << Non sono orgoglioso di quegli articoli >> le disse suo padre, e non era difficile immaginare il perché: quelli non erano articoli obbiettivi, erano solo delle sviolinate verso Sebastian e soprattutto negavano quella corruzione che era evidente a tutti._   
_ << Lo so papà, ma cosa potevi fare? >> chiese lei, o quegli articoli o niente. << Avrei potuto fare tante cose tesoro, fuggire con te Jeff e John come hanno fatto Blaine e Trent >> << E Alma ha sparato a Trent quando lui ha testimoniato >>, non era prudente mettersi contro la famiglia, lei lo sapeva fin troppo bene._   
_ << Trent sapeva a cosa andava incontro, lo sapevamo tutti … erano tempi diversi quelli, eravamo giovani e avevamo tutto quel potere. Ma non me ne pento: ho conosciuto persone eccezionali, avevo accanto Jeff e ho trovato te >> le disse lui scompigliandole i capelli come quando era bambina._   
_ << Lo so bene, Santana …? >> Santana Lopez era una scheggia impazzita, lei e Brittany S Pierce potevano fare molti danni se non tenute sufficientemente a freno. << E’ a Lima con gli altri, francamente non so cosa pensare di lei. Mi fido ma non troppo >> rispose suo Nick, Jeff era stato più fiducioso ma Jeff si fidava di tutti >>._   
_ << E non solo, siamo diventati milionari grazie ad Harding >> tra loro non c’erano mai stati problemi di soldi, nessuno di loro aveva mai avuto problemi economici, forse durante il processo quando avevano cercato di pignorare i beni di Sebastian, fortuna che era tutto intestato al procuratore che languiva in manicomio._   
_ << Che vuoi farci? Non parlai dei brogli e lo votai anche se tenevo per i democratici e ora grazie alle concessioni abbiamo Johnson come vice presidente, anche se lo trovo inoffensivo >> disse suo padre, erano quarant’anni che Nick Duval si occupava della pagina politica, e certe cose le capiva al volo._   
_ << Se lo dici tu, prepararo a te e Jeff un thé? >> chiese Mae. << Certamente, grazie, che farei senza di te? >> << saresti perso, e Jeff con te, avresti dovuto ringraziare Kitty, è stata come una madre per me, e mi ha anche insegnato a gestire un bordello >> rispose prima di baciare suo padre sulla guancia._


	17. White Poor and Position

New York 1921 Rachel Berry non poteva certo lamentarsi dei risultati che stava ottenendo in quei mesi: era finalmente arrivata in prima fila e i suoi numeri erano sempre più apprezzati, non era più nel coro ma non era la cantante principale, a casa andava tutto bene Blaine le stava scrivendo dei piccoli pezzi e Kurt era sempre disposto ad aggiornarla sulle novità che arrivavano dall’Europa in fatto di moda. Ma la cosa più importante era un’altra: Finn era a Lima e a New York c’era Charlie Luciano. Era così gentile, così disponibile e teneva davvero a lei. Meyer Lansky e Benny Siegel evitavano di parlare con lei, anzi le sembrava che Meyer la detestasse come un tempo le era stato affezionato ma non doveva pensarci, non mentre raggiungeva Billie fuori dal teatro. Persino Cassandra July si era addolcita con lei, era bastato lamentarsi con il signor Rothstein, se avesse immaginato che sarebbe stato così facile, aveva conosciuto anche Caroline Rothstein in sinagoga, una bella signora bionda di almeno dieci anni più anziana di Cassandra, a quanto sembrava al signor Rothstein piacevano le bionde. Si erano salutate davanti alla sua porta e non le aveva parlato di quella polverina. Prima di partire per Atlantic City Charlie le aveva dato un po’ di quelle polvere miracolosa raccomandandole di inalarla per naso, e che l’avrebbe aiutata nel lavoro. Non ho bisogno di un aiuto io, posso farcela da sola aveva risposto scandalizzata, servirsi di un aiuto avrebbe significato rovinare per sempre la sua carriera, e lei non poteva permetterselo, a Lima tutti sia spettavano grandi cose da lei. Tu prova, poi ne riparliamo aveva replicato Charlie e timorosa aveva provato … ed era stato bellissimo, aveva dato il meglio di sé, sorprendendo Cassandra July e ballando in maniera meravigliosa, e la sua voce era a dir poco perfetta, il duetto con Brody Weston era riuscito bene subito dopo aver visto lo spartito. E ora sentiva il bisogno di riprenderla, il giorno dopo c’erano le prove generali e entro due giorni avrebbero avuto la prima, le dispiaceva che Charlie non sarebbe stato presente ma gli avrebbe scritto, a inviare le lettere ci avrebbe pensato Meyer, anche se quel ragazzo le sembrava leggermente pazzo. Non appena aprì la porta si rese conto che non avrebbe avuto gioco facile: Kurt e Blaine la stavano osservando, uno seduto e l’altro in piedi. << Rachel, noi ti vogliamo bene, capiamo che essendo lontana da Finn tu possa cedere alla corte di un individuo come Charlie Luciano. Insomma … è affascinante, sicuro di sé, italiano … io amo solo te Blaine >> s’interruppe Kurt sorridendo a Blaine che gli aveva appena dato una gomitata nel sentirlo declamare le doti di Charlie. << Dicevo, nel pomeriggio Blaine ha parlato con Fanny Brice, suppongo tu sappia chi è, e gli ha detto una cosa strana >> terminò Kurt. Certo che sapeva chi era Fanny Brice, tutti sapevano chi era Fanny Brice alle Ziegfeld Folies, la divertente Fanny, la brillante Fanny, ma cosa c’entrava la star dello spettacolo con lei si chiese sorpresa. << Fanny mi ha detto che avevi con te della polvere bianca, te l’ha data Charlie? >> chiese Blaine preoccupato. << E se anche fosse? >> chiese lei ansiosa. << Quella è cocaina Rachel, Charlie la regala a tutte le sue donne, con una predilezione verso quelle che sta per abbandonare >> le spiegò Blaine serio. << Lui non vuole abbandonarmi >> rispose di getto abbandonando la borsetta sul divano e dirigendosi verso il telefono. << Come pensavi, cocaina >> disse Kurt mentre Rachel era impegnata a comporre un numero. << Dammi quella polvere, la butto nel bagno e poi dobbiamo avvertire Finn >> rispose Blaine, i problemi continuavano a perseguitarlo. << Per dirgli cosa? >> chiese Kurt mentre si dirigevano in bagno, i problemi erano due: il legame di Rachel con Luciano e quello legato alla cocaina. << Solo della cocaina, possiamo fargli credere che Rachel l’ha ricevuta non come amante semi abbandonata ma come se fosse una prova? >> chiese Blaine, a Westerville sarebbe stato tutto più facile, ma a Westerville non c’era Kurt. << Si, tu consoci Luciano da prima, no? >> domandò Kurt mentre lui versava la cocaina nel bagno. << Esattamente, è una bugia credibile >> rispose prima di tirare lo sciacquone. << Molto bene … cos’è questa storia che trovi Luciano affascinante? >> chiese Kurt, una luce negli occhi che conosceva molto bene. Lima 1960 Santana si era proprio divertita a quel pranzo con gli altri, alla fine non erano cambiati molto, forse avevano i capelli più bianchi dall’ultima che li aveva visti ma erano sempre gli stessi. Brittany si era subito avvicinata a Sam Evans e aveva passato tutto il pranzo a conversare con lui e Artie Abrams con cui un tempo era stata brevemente fidanzata. Lei invece aveva discusso di affari con Finn Hudson e Blaine Anderson. << Quindi già sapevano che avrebbe vinto Kennedy e sapevano persino di Johnson >> ponderò Finn mentre uscivano dal locale. << Esatto, credo si aspettino qualcosa in cambio >> rispose lei accendendosi una sigaretta. << La cosa più strana è che abbiano stretto con un accordo con il vecchio Kennedy, Sebastian Smythe aveva giurato che non avrebbe più lavorato con degli irlandesi dopo … la fuga di Blaine >> intervenne Kurt Hummel, a quanto sembrava il nano e Porcellana stavano ancora insieme. << E’ sempre stato flessibile in questo, se ha fatto un’eccezione per Nucky Thompson potrebbe averla fatta anche per il vecchio Joe, gli affari prima di tutto >> ribatté Blaine serio, lui doveva saperne più degli altri. << Finché morte non ci separi, sapete … io volevo farlo funzionare il matrimonio per i miei bambini, avevo due bambini piccoli e loro lo adorano ancora adesso. Ma a lui non interessava, gli affari venivano prima, New York veniva prima di me, Thad soprattutto veniva prima di me >> ammise, erano passati più di trent’anni ma si sentiva ancora furiosa, anche dopo quello che era accaduto a Cuba. << Lo amava come non ha mai amato me, la sua fortuna fu l’essere per metà francese, tutti credevano che fosse una stramberia d’oltreoceano e nessuno li ha mia importunati, è vero che ha delle foto …? >> tutti sapevano dell’esistenza delle foto, solo che ignoravano cosa ritraessero. << Certamente: la galleria delle celebrità, un orrendo monumento a sé stesso e a tutti i tizi importanti che ha conosciuto, la Baker, la Monroe, Sinatra e il cognato di Kennedy, l’attore >> rispose Brittany che amava i film di Marilyn Monroe. << Deve averli presentati Sam Giancana, sono in contatto con Roselli da anni e mi aveva accennato la cosa, voleva farmi conoscere Cary Grant. Sono due anni che importuna me e Kurt perché lo andiamo a trovare >> rispose Blaine con un sorriso, ecco chi frequentava lui, non i pezzi grossi ma nemmeno i piccoli, nella media. << Non quelle foto … insomma … >> Finn era a disagio, e lei aveva una mezza idea di quali foto parlasse. << Quelle di Hoover, vero? Ne abbiamo delle copie a casa, e anche Nick Duval ha le sue … e i negativi >> ammise. << Le ha scattate Nick? Non ci posso credere! Aveva un tale scoop tra le mani, perché? >> chiese Blaine ma la risposta era ovvia per tutti loro. << Perché Nick Duval ha sempre scritto quello che Sebastian Smythe ordinava, visionava e correggeva >> rispose Ryder Lynn. Brittany gli sorrise tristemente, solo lei e Marley Rose sapevano della cotta di Ryder per Kitty, e di come avesse sofferto nel vederla con quel pazzo di Hunter. << Riesci a … procurarti una copia? >> chiese Sam Evans. << Posso provare Evans, d’altro canto … il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico >> rispose lei. Non sapeva se agiva a favore dei suoi figli, di Nick Duval o di Lima ma una cosa era certa: era lì e sarebbe rimasta.

New York 1921

Rachel Berry non poteva certo lamentarsi dei risultati che stava ottenendo in quei mesi: era finalmente arrivata in prima fila e i suoi numeri erano sempre più apprezzati, non era più nel coro ma non era la cantante principale, a casa andava tutto bene Blaine le stava scrivendo dei piccoli pezzi e Kurt era sempre disposto ad aggiornarla sulle novità che arrivavano dall’Europa in fatto di moda.  
Ma la cosa più importante era un’altra: Finn era a Lima e a New York c’era Charlie Luciano. Era così gentile, così disponibile e teneva davvero a lei. Meyer Lansky e Benny Siegel evitavano di parlare con lei, anzi le sembrava che Meyer la detestasse come un tempo le era stato affezionato ma non doveva pensarci, non mentre raggiungeva Billie fuori dal teatro.  
Persino Cassandra July si era addolcita con lei, era bastato lamentarsi con il signor Rothstein, se avesse immaginato che sarebbe stato così facile, aveva conosciuto anche Caroline Rothstein in sinagoga, una bella signora bionda di almeno dieci anni più anziana di Cassandra, a quanto sembrava al signor Rothstein piacevano le bionde.  
Si erano salutate davanti alla sua porta e non le aveva parlato di quella polverina. Prima di partire per Atlantic City Charlie le aveva dato un po’ di quelle polvere miracolosa raccomandandole di inalarla per naso, e che l’avrebbe aiutata nel lavoro.  
Non ho bisogno di un aiuto io,  posso farcela da sola aveva risposto scandalizzata, servirsi di un aiuto avrebbe significato rovinare per sempre la sua carriera, e lei non poteva permetterselo, a Liam tutti sia spettavano grandi cose da lei.  
Tu prova, poi ne riparliamo aveva replicato Charlie e timorosa aveva provato … ed era stato bellissimo, aveva dato il meglio di sé, sorprendendo Cassandra July e ballando in maniera meravigliosa, e la sua voce era a dir poco perfetta, il duetto con Brody Weston era riuscito bene subito dopo aver visto lo spartito.  
E ora sentiva il bisogno di riprenderla, il giorno dopo c’erano le prove generali e entro due giorni avrebbero avuto la prima, le dispiaceva che Charlie non sarebbe stato presente ma gli avrebbe scritto, a inviare le lettere ci avrebbe pensato Meyer, anche se quel ragazzo le sembrava leggermente pazzo.  
Non appena aprì la porta si rese conto che non avrebbe avuto gioco facile: Kurt e Blaine la stavano osservando, uno seduto e l’altro in piedi.  
<< Rachel, noi ti vogliamo bene, capiamo che essendo lontana da Finn tu possa cedere alla corte di un individuo come Charlie Luciano. Insomma … è affascinante, sicuro di sé, italiano … io amo solo te Blaine >> s’interruppe Kurt sorridendo a Blaine che gli aveva appena dato una gomitata nel sentirlo declamare le doti di Charlie. << Dicevo, nel pomeriggio Blaine ha parlato con Fanny Brice, suppongo tu sappia chi è, e gli ha detto una cosa strana >> terminò Kurt.  
Certo che sapeva chi era Fanny Brice, tutti sapevano chi era Fanny Brice alle Ziegfeld Folies, la divertente Fanny, la brillante Fanny, ma cosa c’entrava la star dello spettacolo con lei si chiese sorpresa.  
<< Fanny mi ha detto che avevi con te della polvere bianca, te l’ha data Charlie? >> chiese Blaine preoccupato. << E se anche fosse? >> chiese lei ansiosa. << Quella è cocaina Rachel, Charlie la regala a tutte le sue donne, con una predilezione verso quelle che sta per abbandonare >> le spiegò Blaine serio.  
<< Lui non vuole abbandonarmi >> rispose di getto abbandonando la borsetta sul divano e dirigendosi verso il telefono.  
<< Come pensavi, cocaina >> disse Kurt mentre Rachel era impegnata a comporre un numero. << Dammi quella polvere, la butto nel bagno e poi dobbiamo avvertire Finn >> rispose Blaine, i problemi continuavano a perseguitarlo.  
<< Per dirgli cosa? >> chiese Kurt mentre si dirigevano in bagno, i problemi erano due: il legame di Rachel con Luciano e quello legato alla cocaina. << Solo della cocaina, possiamo fargli credere che Rachel l’ha ricevuta non come amante semi abbandonata ma come se fosse una prova? >> chiese Blaine, a Westerville sarebbe stato tutto più facile, ma a Westerville non c’era Kurt.  
<< Si, tu consoci Luciano da prima, no? >> domandò Kurt mentre lui versava la cocaina nel bagno. << Esattamente, è una bugia credibile >> rispose prima di tirare lo sciacquone. << Molto bene … cos’è questa storia che trovi Luciano affascinante? >> chiese Kurt, una luce negli occhi che conosceva molto bene.

 

Lima 1960

_Santana si era proprio divertita a quel pranzo con gli altri, alla fine non erano cambiati molto, forse avevano i capelli più bianchi dall’ultima che li aveva visti ma erano sempre gli stessi. Brittany si era subito avvicinata a Sam Evans e aveva passato tutto il pranzo a conversare con lui e Artie Abrams con cui un tempo era stata brevemente fidanzata._   
_Lei invece aveva discusso di affari con Finn Hudson e Blaine Anderson. << Quindi già sapevano che avrebbe vinto Kennedy e sapevano persino di Johnson >> ponderò Finn mentre uscivano dal locale. << Esatto, credo si aspettino qualcosa in cambio >> rispose lei accendendosi una sigaretta._   
_< < La cosa più strana è che abbiano stretto con un accordo con il vecchio Kennedy, Sebastian Smythe aveva giurato che non avrebbe più lavorato con degli irlandesi dopo … la fuga di Blaine >> intervenne Kurt Hummel, a quanto sembrava il nano e Porcellana stavano ancora insieme._   
_< < E’ sempre stato flessibile in questo, se ha fatto un’eccezione per Nucky Thompson potrebbe averla fatta anche per il vecchio Joe, gli affari prima di tutto >> ribatté Blaine serio, lui doveva saperne più degli altri. _   
_< < Finché morte non ci separi, sapete … io volevo farlo funzionare il matrimonio per i miei bambini, avevo due bambini piccoli e loro lo adorano ancora adesso. Ma a lui non interessava, gli affari venivano prima, New York veniva prima di me, Thad soprattutto veniva prima di me >> ammise, erano passati più di trent’anni ma si sentiva ancora furiosa, anche dopo quello che era accaduto a Cuba._   
_< < Lo amava come non ha mai amato me, la sua fortuna fu l’essere per metà francese, tutti credevano che fosse una stramberia d’oltreoceano e nessuno li ha mia importunati, è vero che ha delle foto …? >> tutti sapevano dell’esistenza delle foto, solo che ignoravano cosa ritraessero._   
_< < Certamente: la galleria delle celebrità, un orrendo monumento a sé stesso e a tutti i tizi importanti che ha conosciuto, la Baker, la Monroe, Sinatra e il cognato di Kennedy, l’attore >> rispose Brittany che amava i film di Marilyn Monroe._   
_< < Deve averli presentati Sam Giancana, sono in contatto con Roselli da anni e mi aveva accennato la cosa, voleva farmi conoscere Cary Grant. Sono due anni che importuna me e Kurt perché lo andiamo a trovare >> rispose Blaine con un sorriso, ecco chi frequentava lui, non i pezzi grossi ma nemmeno i piccoli, nella media._   
_< < Non quelle foto … insomma … >> Finn era a disagio, e lei aveva una mezza idea di quali foto parlasse._   
_< < Quelle di Hoover, vero? Ne abbiamo delle copie a casa, e anche Nick Duval ha le sue … e i negativi >> ammise. << Le ha scattate Nick? Non ci posso credere! Aveva un tale scoop tra le mani, perché? >> chiese Blaine ma la risposta era ovvia per tutti loro._   
_< < Perché Nick Duval ha sempre scritto quello che Sebastian Smythe ordinava, visionava e correggeva >> rispose Ryder Lynn. Brittany gli sorrise tristemente, solo lei e Marley Rose sapevano della cotta di Ryder per Kitty, e di come avesse sofferto nel vederla con quel pazzo di Hunter._   
_< < Riesci a … procurarti una copia? >> chiese Sam Evans. << Posso provare Evans, d’altro canto … il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico >> rispose lei. Non sapeva se agiva a favore dei suoi figli, di Nick Duval o di Lima ma una cosa era certa: era lì e sarebbe rimasta._


	18. Lima, a Clash and a Telegram

Lima, 1921:

  
Finn Hudson era al Bel Grissino, l’unico ristorante di un certo livello della contea assieme a Noah Puckermann detto Puck, Sam Evans e Ryder Lynn e stavano pranzando quando vide la porta aprirsi e Sebastian Smythe, Thad il Contabile Harwood, Hunter Clarington, Nick il Cajun Duval e Jeff il Biondo Sterling entrarono, seguiti da Santana e da Richard James.  
Cercò di evitarli, non voleva noie con loro quando Sam gli fece segno che gli altri lo avevano notato.  
<< Dobbiamo smetterla di venire qui, ora lasciano entrare cani e porci >> disse Sebastian Smythe abbastanza forte da essere sentito da tutto il locale. << Giustissimo, porci irlandesi e cani ebrei >> aggiunse Hunter Clarington con un sorriso sprezzante mentre anche gli altri si alzavano.  
<< Smythe, cosa ti porta a lasciare il tuo amato feudo per venire qui tra i comuni mortali? Forse il desiderio di mangiare quel che mangiamo noi >> chiese, con uno come Sebastian Smythe doveva stare attento.  
<< Non rivelo i miei piani a chi è inferiore a me Hudson, torna quando vi sarete espansi … sempre che io ve lo permetta >> fu la risposta dell’altro e vide che i suoi uomini stavano ridendo. << Vero … Blaine mi ha parlato di quanto tu sia macchiavellico, o semplicemente stupido >> lo provocò e vide l’altro mettere mano alla pistola mentre Santana li osservava preoccupata.  
<< Non. Nominare. Quel. Lurido. Figlio. Di. Puttana. Irlandese. Davanti. A. Me! >> rispose l’altro mettendo nelle parole più odio che poteva, col risultato che Hunter Clarington e Richard James misero mano alle pistole e dietro di lui Puck e Sam fecero la stessa cosa.  
<< Che c’è bastardo? Ti rode che ti abbia lasciato per Kurt? Eppure so che non ci hai messo tempo nel procurarti un’altra puttana >> lo provocò un’ultima volta e vide Thad Harwood arrossire e Santana fremere. Lei non sapeva nulla pensò Finn, mentre l’altro … tutta la costa orientale sapeva che Thad Harwood era l’amante di Sebastian Smythe.  
<< Non osare parlarmi così, meccanico. Sai che la tua care mogliettina ti mette le corna con Luciano? Attento Hudson che forse la mogliettina ti passa la clamidia, sempre che prima non l’abbia passata a metà Broadway >> ora giocava sporco e metteva in mezzo Rachel e questo voleva solo significare che non aveva più argomenti validi, infatti lo vide ridacchiare con gli altri.  
<< Detto da uno che rischia da un momento all’altro di prendersi una malattia è davvero divertente sai Sebastian? >> chiese, anche Ryder aveva preso la pistola. << Ho abbastanza materiale da sbatterti in prigione per trent’anni Hudson, tu e tutti questi pezzenti >> lo minacciò l’altro.  
<< Provaci e in carcere ci finite voi, ho le prove dei tuoi intrallazzi >> lo minacciò a sua volta mentre cercava di tenere fermo Ryder. << Ma io dopo cinque secondi sarei fuori, tu no. Lynn, vero? Beh, Kitty m’incarica di riferirti che non le manchi, e che il caro Hunter qui presente la fa godere come non mai >> rispose e subito Sam trattenere Ryder mentre Hunter Clarignton se la rideva.  
<< Stai lontano da Lima altrimenti ti giuro che ti ucciderò e nessuno dei tuoi contatti altolocati ti salverà e non provare più a offendere mia moglie! >> lo insultò prima che l’altro gli regalasse un ultimo sorriso di scherno prima di lasciare il locale.  
<< Li odio, li odio tutti, ma chi credono di essere? >> disse Ryder mentre lui gli faceva segno di abbassare la voce, se  fosse stato solo li avrebbe rincorsi ma doveva proteggere gli altri. << Per quanto non vi piaccia ammetterlo ha ragione: se vuole vi può mandare tutti in prigione, e c’è il rischio che arresti Mercedes perché frequentandoti viola la legge >> rispose Santana che era rimasta con loro stringendosi nella pelliccia.  
<< E tu? Perché sei ancora qui con noi? >> le chiese Puck mentre la porta si apriva e Richard James rientrava nel locale. << Devo andare, ma credo di sapere dove si trovi Brittany >> disse Santana avviandosi verso Richard che le aprì la porta.

Era tornato a casa dopo aver accompagnato gli altri e stava per buttarsi sul divano quando sua madre Carole entrò nella stanza. << E’ arrivato questo per te Finn >> disse mostrandogli un telegramma. << Lo manda Kurt da New York >> aggiunse prima di sedersi accanto a lui.  
Rachel! Era successo qualcosa a Rachel! Fu quello il suo primo pensiero ma si rincuorò subito: Rachel era controllata al lavoro da Blaine Anderson e a casa da Kurt, era al sicuro, molto più probabile che Smythe avesse scoperto dove si nascondessero e che quindi Kurt volesse sapere dove dovevano nascondersi finché le acque non si fossero calmate.  
<< Rachel nei guai, stop. Eroina, stop. Luciano venditore stop. Sebastian Smythe e Wes Montgomery fornitori, stop. Aspetto istruzioni ma sarebbe meglio tuo arrivo, stop. Firmato: Kurt e Blaine >> lesse, quello non ci voleva si disse, doveva correre a New York per salvare Rachel e riempire di botte Charlie Luciano, il prima possibile.

 

_Westerville 1960:_

_Mentre tornavano a casa col bus Santana Lopez non smetteva di farsi domande. Aveva visto il potere di suo figlio Charles e se sapeva bene quali fossero gli eccessi a cui poteva arrivare suo marito, anche armare Alma per vendicarsi di Trent Nixon sapendo che sua figlia gli avrebbe obbedito e la chiacchierata con Hudson e gli altri l’avevano solo impensierita._   
_ << San, ma noi da che parte stiamo? >> le chiese Brittany poco prima che l’autobus si fermasse._   
_Quella era un’ottima domanda, da che parte stavano loro? In quanto vedova di Sebastian Smythe e madre di Charles lei avrebbe dovuto supportare i suoi figli ma gli sembravano votati al fallimento, troppo irruenti, troppo emotivi. In quanto vittima dello stesso Sebastian, e con Brittany che aveva sempre odiato e temuto Kitty Wilde e quel folle del marito, allora avrebbe dovuto aiutare Nick Duval e i suoi alleati, molto più organizzati di suo figlio, inoltre era da Duval e Sterling che lei si era recata per la prima volta, non da Charles e Alma._   
_Ma in quanto originaria di Lima era suo dovere aiutare e consultare Finn Hudson, o comportarsi nella stessa maniera delle altre che con l’eccezione di Quinn Fabray erano solo degli ornamenti, perfino Rachel Berry non aveva potere decisionale._   
_ << Dalla nostra Brit, noi stiamo dalla nostra parte >> rispose mentre scendevano dall’autobus, non aveva scelto l’indipendenza a scapito dei suoi figli per poi avere a sessant’anni qualcuno che le dicesse come comportarsi._   
_ << Ma è prudente San? >> chiese Brittany, e aveva ragione, non era prudente fare il proprio gioco mentre a Westerville prima o poi sarebbe scoppiata una guerra civile e Lima vegetava nell’attesa di sapere chi sarebbe stato il vincitore._   
_ << No, non è prudente ma non abbiamo nulla da perdere e possiamo farcela se restiamo insieme >> disse prima di fermare un taxi. << Come sempre, se stiamo insieme nessuno ci potrà fermare >> ammise Brittany poco prima di salire sul taxi._   
_ << Ci porti a questo indirizzo >> annunciò consegnando al guidatore un pezzo di carta dove oltre trent’anni prima, una vita quasi, aveva scritto il suo indirizzo di casa._   
_Vide l’autista sbiancare e poi mettere in moto. << Cosa vi porta a casa del procuratore? >> chiese riferendosi a Charles._   
_ << Sono sua madre >> rispose con semplicità mentre Brittany sorrideva stanca. << La madre del procuratore? Ma se è scappata oltre trent’anni fa! >> esclamò il taxista. << Con una donna bionda, bla bla bla gringo. Conosco la storia, e ora sono tornata, pensa a guidare >> rispose prendendo la mano di Brittany tra le sue e canticchiando alcune canzoni messicane che aveva appreso durante i loro vagabondaggi._   
_Non fece caso al tragitto, solo mentre Brittany stava pagando vide la macchina entrare nel vialetto e ne uscì Alice Smythe nata Clarington. Quella ragazza le piaceva, aveva lo stesso aspetto di Kitty Wilde senza la sua volgarità e la pacchianeria oltre al carattere di Hunter prima che partisse per la guerra. Era troppo timida e spaventata ma con due genitori come loro era un miracolo che non avesse paura della propria ombra._   
_ << Mrs Smythe, miss Pierce >> le salutò cerimoniosamente. << Alice, tutto bene? >> chiese lei curiosa. << Tutto bene Mrs Smythe, se volete seguirmi >> disse con un sorriso incerto._   
_Alice Clarignton era l’anello più debole della catena, e lei doveva cominciare a lavorare su di lei, d’altra parte era o non era sua suocera?_


	19. A New Allies and an Arrival

New York 1921

Rachel Berry era appena tornata dalle prove, quel mese mettevano in scena uno dei loro cavalli di battaglia e si vociferava che sarebbero venuti Mr Hearst con Marion Davis che era la più famosa delle ragazze del signor Ziegelf, dopo Fanny Brice che lei giudicava a dir poco divina; quando sentì il campanello suonare.  
Doveva essere Charlie, o in sua assenza Benny che aveva l’incarico di portarla dall’italiano. Quel ragazzo le metteva paura perché era così giovane e anche un po’ pazzo ma era divertente.  
<< Arrivo amore, o forse sei tu Benny? >> chiese prima di andare ad aprire la porta, non si trattava né di Charlie né di Benjamin Siegel: alla porta c’era Finn Hudson suo marito.  
 << Finn! Quando sei arrivato? >> domandò abbracciandolo e sperando che Charlie non decidesse in quel momento di presentarsi alla sua porta, quella era un’idea di Kurt e Blaine, ecco perché i due si erano assentati quel giorno.  
<< Oggi, sono sceso alla stazione centrale e ho preso il taxi, non sono mai venuto qui, è molto bello >> disse Finn prima di far cadere il suo divano per terra. << Ti ringrazio, ha pensato a tutto Kurt >> rispose lei a disagio.  
<< Riconosco il suo gusto, allora … dove stavi andando? >> le chiese lui prima di sedersi sul divano, doveva inventarsi in fretta una bugia convincente. << Io … e Billie Kent del piano di sopra pensavamo di uscire, vado ad avvisarla che ci sei anche tu … si, vado >> disse prima di chiudere la porta e salire al piano di sopra.  
Per fortuna fu Billie ad aprirle la porta.  
<< Rachel? >> chiese nel vederla.  
<< Billie, devi farmi un favore: mio marito è in città e deve credere che oggi noi dovevamo andare in giro, per piacere aiutami >> la pregò, per fortuna Charlie non si vedeva. << Ma tu oggi non dovevi uscire con Luciano? Le chiacchiere arrivano anche a Broadway >> chiese l’altra mentre si vestiva. << Proprio per questo dobbiamo sbrigarci, se Charlie trova Finn è la fine per me, per piacere Billie >> la implorò.  
<< Mi paghi l’affitto per tre mesi >> << Tutto ma aiutami >>, aveva visto quel bellissimo vestito che l’avrebbe così valorizzata ma doveva salvarsi.  
E così mezz’ora dopo erano tutti e tre in giro per il Central Park, con Billie che non faceva altro che saltellare e chiacchierare. << Sai Finn, Rachel dovrebbe fare un’audizione a Broadway, io glielo dico sempre ma lei prima vuole arrivare in prima fila e fare un numero con Fanny >> stava dicendo Billie con un sorriso prima di aggiungere, << Ma come mai è qui? Rachel mi ha detto che lavori all’officina del padre di Kurt >>, quella era una buona domanda, e ringraziò mentalmente Billie per averla posta.  
<< Volevo vedere New York, non ci sono mai stato >> rispose, e lei comprese che quella era una bugia, Finn non era mai stato un ottimo bugiardo, era un eccellente leader e un ottimo marito, ma non un bravo bugiardo. O aveva saputo di Charlie, ma era impossibile, o dell’eroina e questo invece era possibile.  
Doveva avvisare Charlie e Meyer affinché informassero Arnold Rothstein che a Lima il traffico di eroina era stato scoperto.

 

Westerville 1960

_Era da tanto tempo che Santana non si concedeva una cena come quella, tutto stava andando per il meglio e le sembrava che Alma avesse smesso di giudicarla ma non si sentiva sicura._   
_Era evidente che a comandare era sua figlia, la quale si serviva di Connor ma Charles sapeva farsi obbedire, in quanto a Theddy Clarignton, era evidente che era indifferente a tutto e Alice e Carole semplicemente non sapevano cosa dire._   
_< < Ma è prudente ricordare adesso ai Kennedy che dietro l’elezione ci siamo noi? >> chiese, non conosceva nemmeno metà degli imbrogli e degli inganni di Sebastian ma era evidente che l’aiuto c’era stato. << Vuol nominare suo fratello procuratore generale, quel ragazzino! Non sa fare altro che abbaiare e mordere, ma pensasse ad altro, come stare con la moglie, tra un po’ quei metteranno in campo una squadra di football >> le rispose suo figlio, Charles non era mai volgare in presenza delle signore._   
_< < Quindi è vero? Lo vuole fare procuratore generale >> disse Connor prima di versarsi l’ennesimo bicchiere di whiskey, Santana aveva perso il conto dei bicchieri bevuti. << Verissimo, per il povero Hoover si preannunciano tempi duri, e questa volta Tolson non c’entra nulla >> rispose Charles ridacchiando._   
_< < Non deve dare problemi, e se li dovesse dare … ho io la cura >> s’intromise Theddy Clarington. << La tua cura è troppo definitiva, ma è un’idea da prendere in considerazione >> disse sua moglie Carole allontanando le bottiglie. << E poi dobbiamo metterci in lista, prima di noi c’è lo stesso Hoover, poi Giancana che è furioso e scommetto che tra poco anche la CIA sarà arrabbiata con loro, diamo tempo al tempo >> ponderò Charles, suo figlio in quello non le assomigliava, ponderava e rifletteva come Felipe mentre lei era sempre stata impulsiva._   
_Brittany era andata a giocare con i bambini ma doveva ascoltare attentamente cosa dicessero e che cosa pensassero i suoi nipoti era importante, Steven era fuori e James era al college._   
_< < Se diamo tempo al tempo quelli ci fotteranno Smythe, io dico che dobbiamo piantargli in testa una pallottola, ora >> intervenne Theddy Clarington prima di lanciare la pistola sul tavolo. << Non dire idiozie, noi non uccideremo nessuno, non ora almeno >> rispose Charles con un sorriso storto._   
_< < Charlie ha ragione, prima o poi avremo un motivo valido >> intervenne Alma prima di aspirare il fumo dal bocchino._   
_Come pensava: dovevano condurre il proprio gioco e sperare che quello degli altri convergesse, era duro ammetterlo ma era così._   
_Come aveva sospettato nessuno le chiese niente quando si alzò per dirigersi verso l’ingresso dove si trovava uno dei telefoni. Brittany era appena scese e mentre componeva il numero con una mano con l’altra la strinse a sé, se non aveva cambiato il numero era sempre quello. << David Karofsky? Sono io, Santana. Ho un’offerta da proporti, apri le orecchie e stai attento >> disse, aveva bisogno di un alleato e sapeva lei di chi servirsi._


	20. A New Baby ... and about 5 Dollars

Atlantic City 1921

Nick Duval stava camminando sul Boardwalk pensieroso. Solitamente Sebastian portava solo Thad a certi incontri di lavoro, e invece quella volta aveva voluto che anche lui, Jeff e Wes Montgomery fossero della partita, specialmente Wes che da qualche anno si occupava anche del mercato dell’eroina.  
Il suo lavoro non gli pesava, si divertiva e viveva alla grande, con Jeff. Lui e Jeff si conoscevano da sempre e nessuno si era sorpreso che vivessero insieme, sua madre diceva come due amici ma la madre di Jeff li definiva una coppia sposata, e Sally Sterling sorrideva sempre nel vederli.  
Sebastian e Thad erano con Darmody, Luciano e gli altri, tutta gente su cui si era informato già da un anno. Quella gente non gli piaceva eppure era grazie a loro che si stavano espandendo, se da quando Sebastian aveva preso il comando stavano facendo soldi, tanti soldi.  
Blaine era contrario, era contrario al contrabbando di alcolici, a quello dell’eroina e ad altre cose e ed era un buon amico, Nick  aveva persino conosciuto Kurt Hummel e gli era sembrato un bravo ragazzo, ma Blaine alla fine li aveva abbandonati e aveva preferito Schuester e i suoi a loro.  
Non doveva pensarci si disse mentre si accendeva l’ennesima sigaretta, non doveva pensarci.  
Jeff si fermava ogni tre secondi ad osservare le vetrine e talvolta scattava delle foto, Jeff era un eccellente fotografo si disse mentre da lontano si intravedeva il Babette’s, il locale di cui Thad gli aveva parlato.  
In quanto a Thad … lui e Jeff gliel’avevano ripetuto più di una volta, che doveva fare una scelta e non doveva stare con un uomo sposato ma Thad rispondeva sempre che era stato lui a suggerire il matrimonio a Sebastian e che l’altro aveva accettato per proteggerlo dai pettegolezzi che circolavano su di loro e che non amava Santana, ma solo lui.  
Tutte stronzate a suo parere, semplicemente l’altro non voleva rinunciare alla moglie e tantomeno all’amante e forse non amava nessuno dei due. Al liceo come tutti loro si era accorto che Sebastian e Thad c’era qualcosa ma non l’avrebbe definito amore, era tenerezza, cameratismo e desiderio, non certo amore. Non era l’unico a pensarla così, Jeff era d’accordo con lui, e anche Hunter Clarington e  Richard James erano della partita, specie il secondo che viveva a stretto contatto con la famiglia.  
Richard aveva confessato che in pubblico Sebastian e Santana erano molto affiati, abbracci, baci e altre tenerezza ma a casa erano continuamente impegnati in schermaglie verbali, e che più di una volta Sebastian l’aveva minacciata: o lei obbediva o lui le avrebbe portato via Brittany, definitivamente.  
<< Nicky, Nicky! Vieni qui >> sentì Jeff che gli diceva e con un sorriso lo raggiunse davanti alla vetrina dove il biondo si era fermato.  
<< Jeff .. no, non è una buona idea Jeff, no, è una pessima, pessima, idea >> disse osservando le incubatrici. Cinque cents e si poteva aiutare uno di quei bambini, un’idea lodevole si disse, ma se conosceva bene Jeff, e lo conosceva come sé stesso, l’altro era capace di dar fondo ai suoi risparmi.  
<< E invece si, dammi cinque minuti Nicky >> e detto questo il biondo entrò, lasciandolo solo sul Boardwalk.  
Calma Nick Duval, fai un respiro profondo e calmati, non urlare, non disperarti, calmati si disse, Jeff era adorabile, lui l’amava e poi quella era beneficenza, padre Donald ne sarebbe stato felice, si, doveva vederla in quell’ottima si disse mentre si accendeva l’ennesima sigaretta.  
Non seppe dirsi se doveva essere ancora felice quando lo vide uscire … con un neonato tra le braccia . << Dimmi che non hai fatto quello che penso >> disse mentre l’altro sorrideva. << Si, solo cinque dollari >> rispose Jeff con un sorriso. << Jeff … è rapimento, chiamano l’FBI, ed è al volta buona che il capo ti uccide >> tentò di farlo ragionare, sapeva che era tutto inutile ma doveva pur tentare.  
<< Non è rapimento, guarda com’è carino Nicky, si, John, sei davvero carino >> aveva risposto Jeff con un sorriso. << E come vorresti crescerlo? È adorabile ma ti ricordo che il nostro stipendio ci basta appena per l’affitto >>, stava solo procrastinando la resa, lo sapeva bene. << Ci aiuterà Kitty >> era stata la risposta.  
Kitty Wilde li avrebbe uccisi, in maniera lenta e dolorosa, se lo sentiva.

In quello stesso momento nella residenza del fu giudice Ridge, ora adibita a bordello, si udiva un grido, seguito dal rumore di vetri rotti.  
<< Cosa succede? >> chiese Brittany S Pierce che aveva appena congedato un cliente aprendo la porta della stanza di Kitty Wilde. E trovando diversi vasi a pezzi e alcune tazzine sbeccate. << Io lo ammazzo! Io lo ammazzo quello stronzo! Io lo ammazzo! >> urlò Kitty Wilde prima di prendere l’ennesimo vaso e gettarlo con forza davanti a sé. << Che sta succedendo? >> chiese spaventata, forse doveva tornare in un altro momento.  
<< Che cosa credi sia successo? Quel maledetto cretino! Imbecille, stupido, devo chiamare il Pubblico Ministero Smythe, lui saprà cosa fare >> rispose l’altra respirando a pieni polmoni. << Incinta .. come l’ultima delle cretine, ma io lo ammazzo > urlò prima di prendere un vaso e fracassarlo a pochi passi da Brittany che chiuse la porta terrorizzata

 

Westerville 1960

_John Sterling si aspettava una visita da parte di suo padre al giornale._   
_ << Avete trovato le foto? >> gli chiese Jeff Sterling prima di sedersi. << Ancora no, Connor e Charles giurano che prima o poi salteranno fuori, ma è solo una scusa >> rispose lui, a differenza di Mae non era intenzionato a riprendere i rapporti con Charles e sua sorella, quella donna era nata per comandare e Charles era un debole._   
_ << Questo era ovvio, mi chiedo solo dove le abbiano nascoste >> ponderò Jeff._   
_Ricordava bene gli ordini e come lui e Nick si fossero divertiti, dopo i primi minuti d’imbarazzo ovviamente. << Non ne ho idea, forse Mrs Santana lo sa >> disse John, non si fidava molto di quella donna ma suo padre e miss Pierce sembravano amici e forse potevano puntare su quello. << Forse ma credo che non ce lo diranno >> ponderò Jeff._   
_ << Ma se abbiamo i negativi perché abbiamo bisogno delle loro foto ? >> chiese John, a differenza di Charles e Connor lui era stato cresciuto per farsi delle domande e non aveva mai avuto paura a parlare, come quando a quindici anni aveva chiesto a suo padre e a Nick se era normale il suo desiderio di voler baciare le ragazze perché era abituato a vedere loro due che si baciavano. Domanda che aveva subito avuto delle risposte, per far dispetto al governo Sebastian Smythe si teneva al corrente sugli del dottor Kinsey e Nick adorava quell’uomo._   
_ << Perché dobbiamo averle, non possiamo permettere che quelle foto girino, e io e Nick non ci fidiamo di loro >> rispose Jeff mentre esaminava le sue vecchie foto, non erano da Pulitzer ma avevano una loro classe, specialmente quella del matrimonio del figlio._   
_ << Mi stai dicendo che dobbiamo invitarci a casa loro? >> chiese, odiava quella casa, fin da bambino, molto meglio il bordello di Kitty Wilde, lì almeno era pieno di belle ragazze e anche se non aveva mai tradito Mae, Nick gli avrebbe sparato a vista se ci avesse provato, ad un uomo è concesso sognare. Aveva passato gran parte della sua infanzia là dentro, assieme a Theddy e ad Alice, circondati da belle ragazze con Kitty che era stata una madre per lui, a differenza di Charles e Alma che odiavano quel posto._   
_ << Questa è buona idea, non avrai i poteri di noi biondi ma talvolta qualche buona idea ce l’hai >> lo canzonò Jeff. << Si fa quel che si può papà, venite anche voi? >> chiese sperando in una risposta affermativa. << Non questa sera, Alma già ci detesta, se poi andassimo a casa sua … però vi chiameremo >> rispose osservando una delle foto, non sue, del processo dell’41, o meglio quella del ferimento di Trent, ricordava troppo bene quel giorno, anche senza foto._   
_Eppure in quella foto c’era qualcosa di strano si disse mentre allungava la mano sulla scrivania alla ricerca della sua lente d’ingrandimento. << Cosa cerchi? >> chiese suo figlio mentre inseriva un foglio nella macchina da scrivere. << La mia lente d’ingrandimento, era qui, ne sono sicuro >> rispose continuando la ricerca. << Questa non è più la tua scrivania da tre anni papà, quindi l’ho messa nel cassetto >> rispose John frugando nei cassetti._   
_ << Grazie Johnny >> rispose lui distrattamente prima d’impugnarla: tutto normale, Trent appena ferito, Alma Smythe ancora non coniugata o’Grady colta nel momento in cui sparava, Blaine che d’istinto si allontanava e … quel volto lo aveva già visto, ne era sicuro. << John, fammi un ingrandimento di questa sezione >> disse prima di chiamare Nick, se era come pensava Santana aveva raccontato loro un mucchio di cazzate._   
_Perché quella che appariva nella foto, in abiti anonimi e con un grande cappello che le copriva parte del volto e une espressione sorpresa e spaventata, era senza alcun dubbio Santana Lopez e quindi non era vero che non era tornata a Westerville per il processo, e dopo quello non potevano più fidarsi di lei._


	21. New York 1921

New York, 1921:

Blaine Anderson aveva conosciuto Kurt Hummel mentre cercava una copia di “ Le Relazioni Pericolose “ per il suo ultimo saggio di francese. Avrebbe potuto chiedere a Sebastian ma l’altro era stato chiaro: ad ogni consultata un pompino, e quella era stata una delle loro prime litigate, già sopportava che l’altro preferisse Thad, tutti gli studenti del loro anno lo sapevano, ma che anche lo trattasse come se fosse una puttana era a dir poco insultante.  
Così se n’era andato in biblioteca, a Lima perché a Westerville tutte le copie erano prenotate e stava cercando la copia quando aveva visto Kurt per la prima volta.  
L’espressione colpo di fulmine non descriveva abbastanza bene quello che aveva provato quel giorno, aveva solo saputo che l’altro era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno nella vita.  
Non l’aveva detto a nessuno, ma anche Kurt l’aveva notato, era impossibile non notarlo quel giorno. Quel che era accaduto a volte sembrava loro una specie di sogno, che da idilliaco però si era tramutato in un incubo.  
Motivo per cui si era dovuto trasferire il prima possibile a New York e una volta arrivato aveva convinto Rachel e Kurt a trasferirsi. Quella sera era andato tutto bene, si era presentato da Sebastian per sapere l’elenco dei partecipanti alla conferenza di Atlantic city e l’altro gli aveva comunicato che la notizia per lui era irrilevante, che lui non sarebbe stato presente. Lavorava così tanto ultimamente, meglio prendersi una pausa, no? Al suo posto sarebbe andato Thad, e non doveva nemmeno ringraziarlo.  
<< A cosa stai pensando? >> gli chiese Kurt avvicina dosi mentre lui era impegnato per la trentesima volta in una schermaglia con il lavello della cucina che perdeva.  
<< A come ci siamo conosciuti  >> rispose lui cercando con la mano la chiave inglese.  
<< Romantico, ma sicuro di farcela? >> gli chiese Kurt osservandolo. << Si amore, ce la posso fare >> rispose Blaine ancora sotto il lavello. << Se lo dici tu, sicuro che non vuoi che chiami Mr Scott? >> chiese Kurt riferendosi all’idraulico del piano di sopra. << Non ho bisogno di lui, posso farcela da solo >> fu la risposta.  
Cinque minuti dopo una replica in piccolo del Tamigi stava per raggiungere il bagno, dieci minuti dopo Kurt Hummel svuotò il vaso e lo mise in modo che l’acqua vi finisse dentro, venti minuti dopo una barchetta di carta apparsa misteriosamente vagava per la casa.  
<< Blaine, amore mio … mia unica gioia, perché non ammetti che hai bisogno di aiuto? >> gli chiese Kurt, Rachel aveva cominciato ad usare i bicchieri per raccogliere l’acqua e poi li svuotava nel bagno.  
<< Perché sono perfettamente in grado di cavarmela da solo, inoltre ho bisogno di rilassarmi dopo una mattinata a provare per i nuovi pezzi >> gli rispose Blaine riemergendo da quello che un tempo era il mobile del lavello, i capelli in disordine.  
<< Capisco, sai che prima o poi dovremo avvisare il signor Rothstein, vero? >> Kurt sapeva bene che AR era in contatto con Smythe, Rachel li aveva anche visti, ma lui e Blaine erano ottimi tiratori e non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi. << Non sarà necessario, se siamo ancora vivi è perché non ah ancora trovato una scusa buona per consegnarci a Sebastian, e fidati, per quanto noi siamo bravi siamo delle nullità in confronto a Clarington >> rispose Blaine mentre si sedeva esausto, la barchetta di carta si stava per fermare.  
<< Perché ti preoccupi tanto? >> << Non per me, ma per te, io potrei cavarmela, ma tu … >> sapeva bene che gli altri più che lui cercavano Kurt, e Kitty Wilde un anno prima aveva tradito, e se l’aveva fatto lei potevano farlo tutti, era questa la sua paura.

 

 

_Westerville, 1960:_

_Quando Santana e Brittany entrò in casa trovò Nick Duval e Jeff Sterling che stavano discutendo con Charles e Connor nel salotto mentre Alma era in cucina con Alice. << Cosa succede? >> chiese Brittany preoccupata, i biondi non dovevano litigare, così disperdevano i loro poteri._   
_< < Qui rischiano il carcere e loro parlano di accordi, di accordi! Non me ne frega un cazzo cosa il vecchio Kenendy vi ha promesso, l’unica cosa che vedo è che il più piccolo ci manderà tutti in prigione >> Charles non urlava ma era evidente la sua irritazione, e per un buon motivo._   
_< < Chi governa Bobby Kennedy? Suo fratello il presidente, e chi governa il presidente? Il vecchio Joe. Quindi se vogliamo che il ragazzo stia fermo e buono dobbiamo affidarci al vecchio Joe, Sebastian aveva sui Kennedy un dossier simile a quello del FBI >> espose Nick, da quello che ricordava era sempre stato un tipo pragmatico._   
_< < E lui cederebbe? >< chiese Connor curioso, la situazione si stava facendo interessante. << I Kennedy sono tanti, e hanno tanti segreti >> rispose Jeff, lui doveva saperlo bene a causa del suo lavoro di fotografo._   
_< < Quali segreti? >> chiese Santana curiosa. << La spia tedesca, l’annullamento del matrimonio … e si dice che le abbia passato una malattia venerea >> rivelò Jeff facendoli sobbalzare, se erano veri quelli erano autentici scoop._   
_< < Cosa ti fa pensare che siano veri? >> chiese lei. << Non è importante che noi vi crediamo, importa che gli altri vi credano, e che il vecchio lo sappia. Hanno detto di aver visto Hitler a Buenos Aires la settimana scorsa, perché non dovrebbero credere a questo? >> chiese Nick con un sorriso._   
_Aveva ragione si disse Santana, aveva ragione. Non era importante che loro ci credessero, potevano anche essere tutte voci false, ma i Kennedy dovevano sapere che loro le conoscevano. Le era mancato tutto quello, tutti quegli intrighi, il potere di cui lei gustava la luce riflessa e tutto il resto che ne conseguiva, ma vi aveva volutamente rinunciato per Brittany, lei era Santana Lopez e non avrebbe ceduto il suo posto a nessuno e quello era uno dei motivi per cui se n’era andata quasi quarant’anni prima._   
_< < Molto bene, raggiungo le altre in cucina, discorsi troppo complicati >> disse Brittany e dopo qualche minuto la seguì, facessero pure quel che volessero, non le importava quasi più._   
_Vide delle foto in cucina, una di Alma a dieci anni che sorrideva raggiante all’obbiettivo con gli abiti della prima comunione e un’altra di Charles con il diploma. << Charles si è laureato? >> chiese, l’altro le aveva spiegato  il suo lavoro ma di quel dettaglio non aveva parlato._   
_< < Certo che si mamma, come avrebbe potuto altrimenti trovare quel lavoro? >> le chiese a sua volta Alma cercando di contenersi. << Non vuol dire nulla. Tuo padre si comprò la laurea, e così fecero gli altri, come Duval >> rispose neutra, a tutti era sembrato strano che dopo appena un anno Sebastian Smythe e Nick Duval fossero già laureati._   
_< < Se è vero … >> iniziò Alice. << Usa i tuoi poteri di bionda Alice, il posto glielo aveva trovato suo padre, e tua madre … erano soci, talvolta l’ho visto venire a riscuotere >> la informò Brittany, la sera in cui l’aveva trovata era stata quasi un caso, nessuno si era occupato di sorvegliarla forse perché tutti loro erano sotto shock a causa di Jacob ben Israel, ricordava ancora il volo che si era fatto dal primo piano del Bel Grissino._


	22. Flying Jacob

Lima, 1921

Quella sera lo stato maggiore di William Schuester detto l’olandese si trovava al Bel grissino, l’unico ristorante decente della contea. Al tavolo d’onore sedeva lo stesso Will Schuester che aveva alla sua sinistra la moglie Emma e alla sua destra Finn Hudson, suo luogotenente.  
Si stavano divertendo e per una volta Jake Puckermann, fratellastro di Puck, era seduto al loro tavolo e la musica era così rilassante. << Quindi a New York va tutto bene? >> chiese Artie mentre il cameriere si avvicinava. << Tutto bene, Blaine ha avviato dei negoziati con Masseria, sembra che si conoscessero già e comunque niente AR >> rispose Finn, lui e Rachel ne avevano parlato e non gli era sembrato che lei facesse uso di droghe, una come Rachel che aveva combattuto a lungo per seguire i suoi sogni non sarebbe mai ricorsa a certe scorciatoie si era detto.  
<< Eppure è il loro padre di casa >> fece notare Sam Evans, e aveva ragione, per qualche motivo Blaine aveva preferito intendersi con Masseria invece che con Rotshtein e i suoi, e Kurt era stato d’accordo ma non gli aveva fornito delle serie motivazioni.  
<< Lo so, ma non si fidano di chi lavora per loro >> rispose lui, riferendosi indirettamente al telegramma che aveva ricevuto, quello in cui Blaine e Kurt lo avvisavano che Luciano e Lasnky spacciavano eroina, eroina che arrivava a New York tramite Westerville, e tutti loro sapevano i rischi.  
<< La cosa mi sembra sempre più strana ma è meglio così, non dobbiamo rischiare troppo e …. >> Will Schuester fu interrotto da un tonfo e dal rumore di piatti infranti e di bicchieri rotti, causati da Jacob ben Israel, noto giornalista dell’Ohio che era appena precipitato sul loro tavolo lanciato dal piano superiore.  
Finn, Puck e Sam alzarono subito al testa, imitati dagli altri e vide i Warbles al completo, più Santana Lopez che indossava un abito rosso e appariva spaventata e sorpresa come tutti. Al centro, rigido come una statua, c’era Sebastian Smythe ed era evidente che era stato lui a lanciare Jacob sul loro tavolo, che fosse intenzionale o meno Finn non riusciva a capirlo.  
Sam gli indicò Thad Harwood e Hunter Clarignton che si stavano avvicinando a Smythe e poi Harwood che aveva cominciato a trascinarlo verso la prima porta aiutato da Duval e da Sterling mentre Richard James cercava di calmare Santana che sembrava isterica, e ne aveva tutte le ragioni.  
<< Cosa vuole? Una guerra? >> chiese rivolgendosi a Schuester. << Spero di no, comunque ci ha appena fatto capire cosa pensa di noi, state in guardia ragazzi >> li avvisò mentre sua moglie Emma stava cercando di aiutare Jacob che doveva avere almeno tre ossa rotte.

 

La cena era andata stupendamente si era detto Thad, l’unica assente era Kitty Wilde ma era giustificata. Da quando aveva scoperto di essere rimasta di Hunter la bionda era diventata un’autentica furia ed era quasi impossibile tenerla a freno.  
Lui, Hunter e Jeff ne avevano fatto le spese quando li aveva accolti urlando imprecazioni e se non fosse stato per il loro tempismo nel chiedere i soldi a quest’ora avrebbero avuto almeno una decina di graffi.  
Tutto era andato bene, finché Jacob ben Israel non si era presentato al loro tavolo. Lui lo trovava inoffensivo mentre Nick che si occupava della cronaca politica lo trovava fastidioso a causa della sua pagina di cronaca mondana che veniva letta in quasi tutto l’Ohio, Jacob era un instancabile cacciatore di pettegolezzi e aveva un unico difetto: una volta trovata una notizia abbastanza buona l’avrebbe seguita a tutti i costi.  
Si sentiva a disagio a sedere di fronte a Santana  che gli sorrideva entusiasta di quell’uscita mentre lui non riusciva a controllarsi, soprattutto quando sentì la mano di Sebastian sulla sua. Se fossero stati con gli altri Warbles non gli sarebbe importato, ma c’era Santana, Santana che gli aveva appena chiesto cosa pensasse del nuovo codice Hays per il cinema.  
<< Jacob, che cosa ti ho detto l’ultima volta? >> chiese Sebastian d alta voce alzandosi e facendo segno al giornalista di seguirlo, lui e Richard si erano già alzati, pronti a intervenire. << Di non fare domande sulla vostra vita privata, ma io volevo parlare del caso West contro lo stato dell’Ohio, è vero che avete accettato una mazzetta da Fred West? >> chiese l’altro diretto e veloce osservò Sebastian che si stava controllando alla perfezione. Fred West aveva mandato la mazzetta per vincere, ricordava bene di aver scritto l’ammontare ma lui l’aveva giudica troppo esigua e aveva consigliato a Sebastian di procedere, uno come Fred West avrebbe pagato altre volte, perché fargli subito sapere che l’altro lo avrebbe salvato? Meglio attendere, e ricevere i soldi, e se conosceva bene Sebastian sarebbe bastato un piccolo ritardo nei pagamenti e West sarebbe stato condannato lo stesso.   
<< Non intendo commentare la notizia, e in ogni caso non riguarda la tua rubrica da due soldi >> rispose Sebastian e lui vide Santana che gli aveva fatto un cenno e la raggiunse. << Cos’è questa storia di West? E soprattutto, quanti sono i soldi? >> gli chiese Santana, almeno non si preoccupava del fatto che fosse illegale o immorale, le interessavano i soldi, e su quello potevano intendersi. << Un caso di corruzione, e si parla di almeno cinquemila dollari >> le rispose con un sorriso complice e vide l’altra illuminarsi.  
Santana sorrise nel pensare a quei soldi, grazie alla pazienza e alla perseveranza aveva scoperto dove si trovava Brittany e l’avrebbe tirata fuori da quel posto, non pensava di fuggire con lei, non ora che cominciava a intravedere gli aspetti positivi di suo marito. I bambini lo adoravano e a lei piaceva quella sensazione, era bello sapere di avere potere, che le sue osservazioni taglienti ferivano quasi più del necessario e che tutti la trattassero con sussiego, se solo ci fosse stata Brittany tutto sarebbe stato realmente perfetto.  
<< Sai Jacob? Credo che tu ti stia spingendo troppo oltre >> disse Sebastian con calma avvicina dosi alla ringhiera, al piano di sotto vi erano Schuester e i suoi, con gli abiti della domenica. << Io non lo credo mister, e comunque il mondo deve sapere >> rispose Jacob ben Israel sempre più petulante.  
<< Sai cosa succede alla gente vuole sapere troppe cose? >> fu la domanda posta con tono pacata, fin troppo pacato. << Non lo so mister, cosa? >> chiese Jacob che lo aveva seguito accanto alla ringhiera.  
<< Cadono >> fu la semplice risposta prima che lo scaraventasse di sotto, per sfortuna, o fortuna, il giornalista atterrò esattamente sul piatto di Hudson.  
Gli parve di sentire degli urli e gli altri che si affacciavano per vedere le reazioni del resto dei clienti del ristorante ma non gl’importava, quello era il potere, e lui lo amava troppo per non mostrarlo a tutti.  
<< Se pazzo, tu sei assolutamente pazzo, ma che ti dice la testa? Davanti a tutti … è un miracolo se non ti arrestano. Jacob ovviamente ritirerà la denuncia, qualche pressione e dimenticherà tutto, ma i soldi … non hai la benché minima idea di quanto questo tuo scherzetto ci costerà! >> stava urlando Thad dopo averlo trascinato di peso in una delle salette private. Hunter Clarington era rimasto dietro la porta a sorvegliare la situazione mentre James Kirk e David Thompson erano andati ad accompagnare Jacob in ospedale.  
<< E’ stato divertente, e inoltre non potranno farmi niente Harwood >> rispose lui sfiorando il volto dell’altro con la mano. << Non è questo il punto, non farmelo ripetere per l’ennesima volta >> disse Thad emntre si godeva il tocco sulla sua pelle ad occhi chiusi. <<  Cosa? Cosa ti preoccupa realmente? Jacob … o mia moglie? >> colpito e affondato si disse Thad con un sorriso triste. << Non lo so, entrambi forse >> rispose incerto.  
<< Nessuno di loro ci darà problemi e … >> stava per aggiungere dell’altro quando furono interrotti dal bussare. << James accompagna Santana a casa, andate con lei? >> chiese Hunter. << Io torno a casa … odio sistemare i tuoi pasticci, sappilo >> gli disse Thad prima i baciarlo dolcemente sulla guancia ed uscire.  
<< E ora? >> gli chiese Hunter quando Thad era già uscito. << E ora niente, niente >> rispose accarezzandolo lentamente e sentì l’altro trattenere il fiato. << Sei insaziabile, non ti bastano Harwood e tua moglie? >> gli chiese Hunter mentre lo accarezzava sopra al stoffa. << Forse, ma ora voglio te, ho ordinato a Richard di badare a Santana, così sarai tu ad accompagnarmi a casa >> gli sussurrò, lui era Sebastian Smythe e otteneva sempre quel che voleva.

 

Westerville 1960

_Alma Smythe in tutti quegli anni aveva maturato una singolare convinzione, ossia che Sebastian Smythe avesse sempre ragione, tranne per quel ché aveva riguardato Connor ma era un’eccezione. Suo fratello Charles non la pensava allo stesso modo ma Charles era un debole, che negli anni non aveva mai preso una decisione autonoma in oltre vent’anni, persino per quel che riguardava il suo matrimonio._   
_Se solo fosse stata un uomo avrebbe preso lei il comando della famiglia e avrebbe annientato Duval, Sterling e gli altri che pensavano di valere tanto ma la verità era che senza suo padre e Thad non erano nulla._   
_L’arrivo di sua madre Santana e della sua, Alma non voleva pensarci, compagna Brittany l’aveva prima irritata, poi sorpresa e infine turbata. Santana le aveva rivelato così tante cose sui primi anni del suo matrimonio, e non avrebbe voluto crederle ma era impossibile, Charles stesso le aveva confermato diversi dettagli e per quel che valeva lei si fidava di suo fratello._   
_< < Ci sono novità? >> chiese a suo marito nel vederlo tornare così presto, Connor aveva trovato lavoro in tribunale grazie alle mazzette di Thad e alla protezione di suo padre, tutti ne erano a conoscenza, lei lo reputava sprecato in quel ruolo, Connor era un tiratore eccellente, inferiore solo a Theddy Clarington._   
_< < Nessuna, tua madre e Brittany sono da Margaret Harwood e se ti riferisci alle indagini nessuna, in quanto al processo … siamo tutti infuriati ma non abbiamo i mezzi per fermarlo, il vecchio non collabora >> rispose riferendosi ai processi per mafia di Bobby Kennedy, eppure era stato garantito loro che le cose non sarebbero cambiate._   
_< < E’ passato quasi un anno, com’è possibile che non ci siano indizi? >> chiese, si ricordava ancora di quando aveva aperto la porta della suite e li aveva trovati. Era sua intenzione avvisarli che lei e suo marito sarebbero tornati per cena perché volevano visitare Cuba, e se solo pensava che all’inizio Connor le aveva detto di non avvisare nessuno … avrebbero trovato i corpi solo la sera. Invece erano ancora caldi, lo sapeva perché aveva cercato di tamponare le ferite e poi aveva urlato, l’unico sopravvissuto era il gatto di Hunter che era stato la delizia dei bambini._   
_< < Non ne hanno, ho chiamato almeno dieci volte la polizia di La Avana, hanno anche altri problemi al momento, problemi più gravi e quindi non sono stati d’aiuto ma no, non hanno indizi o prove, nulla di nulla >> le rispose suo marito, lei sapeva bene come lo trattavano tutti, come se si trovasse lì per un suo capriccio e sapevano che la paragonavano a Mae Duval. Mae che un tempo era stata la sua migliore amica, Mae così giudiziosa, così discreta, Mae che aveva sposato John Sterling con la benedizione paterna, Mae che aveva il nome di un’attrice e che si cuciva i vestiti da sola quando lei se li faceva arrivare da Parigi, e che era così brava, così buona; quanto la odiava adesso._   
_< < Chiamerò io,e  chiamerò anche New York, Chicago, Las Vegas, chiamerò tutti >> disse, non si sarebbe arresa per così poco, avrebbe scoperto chi era il killer, e poi avrebbe dato l’ordine, le sarebbe piaciuto così tanto occuparsene di persona, ma sapeva bene che non era possibile._   
_< < Sta attenta a non intrometterti troppo, potresti risultare fastidiosa o petulante >> rispose Connor mentre si cambiava. << E Charlie, cosa ne pensa il mio adorabile storpio fratellino? >> chiese, da quando Charles si era preso la polio lei era stata sempre più trascurata, fortuna che c’erano Kitty Wilde che adorava vederla e aveva voluto che crescesse con sua figlia Alice, e Margaret Harwood e i suoi figli._   
_< < Le stesse cose, non si fida di Lima però >> << E’ una follia, Hudson non è Schuester, certo … dagli anni venti si sono espansi, ma non ci fanno paura >> rispose accendendosi una sigaretta, gli unici di Lima che potevano impensierirla erano Hudson, Evans e Anderson, specialmente quest’ultimo._   
_< < Spero tu abbia ragione, ho un pranzo, saranno tutti presenti, solo uomini >> le disse prima di darle un bacio ed uscire._   
_Alma Smythe avrebbe ottenuto giustizia, la sua giustizia, ma in quanto al potere poteva agire solo per interposta persona, e quello era frustrante, molto frustrante._


	23. It's a Men's World

Lima, 1921:

Kitty Wilde aveva portato avanti la gravidanza con un misto di stizza e di nervosismo.  
Non voleva avere figli, non era interessata e inoltre lei aveva un’attività a cui badare. Da quando Jake Puckermann l’aveva lasciata Marley Rose, e la castana le aveva rubato il posto che era suo di diritto aveva deciso di offrire i suoi servigi al miglior offerente.  
Motivo per cui era finita a Westerville a lavorare per il pubblico ministero Sebastian Smythe. Certo, quando aveva comunicato a lui e ad Harwood che aspettava un figlio da Hunter Clarington e poi aveva chiesto i soldi per abortire i due le avevano riso in faccia, ma le piaceva il suo lavoro.  
Solo una cosa non capiva: perché Clarington e Smythe si preoccupassero tanto di quella biondina, avevano detto che doveva chiamarla Beth ma loro due la chiamavano Brittany e lei rispondeva a quel nome. La ragazza era brava ma aveva paura e poi faceva strani discorsi su elfi, fate e su quello che sembrava un gatto, ma ai clienti quello non importava.  
Non le avevano nemmeno dato dei soldi per abortire, anzi Smythe le aveva chiesto se voleva cominciare ad ordinare l’abito da sposa e lei era uscita dalla suite sbattendo la porta e imprecando.  
E ora si ritrovava con quel bambino che il dottor Loewll le stava porgendo, e il suo desiderio di essere trattata da pari da Smythe e dagli altri era definitivamente tramontato.  
<< Come volete chiamarlo? >> le chiese Brittany che si era seduta accanto a lei quel giorno. << Theodore, come il presidente >> rispose lei sicura prima di ebre un goccio di whiskey, per fortuna lì l’alcool non mancava mai. << ma il presidente si chiama Warren >> la corresse Brittany, almeno quello lo sapeva si disse prima di sospirare. << Non questo, ma Theodore Roosvelt, e ora dimmi, lui è qui? >> chiese, Sebastian Smythe aveva mandato Clarington a Chicago in quei giorni, da quando aveva scoperto della gravidanza si erano parlati poche volte e sempre in tono adirato e con le sue ragazze come testimoni.  
<< No, torna domani, gli hanno mandato un telegramma, ma perché io sono qui? tu lo sai? >> le chiese la più alta.  Non lo sapeva nemmeno lei, ma doveva mostrarsi forte, specie in quel momento: << Io eseguo gli ordini, e questo ti basti >> rispose. << Santana non deve sapere che sono qui, altrimenti sarebbe venuta a salvarmi >> disse Brittany sconsolata.  
Kitty Wilde aveva visto di frequente Santana Lopez coniugata Smythe  in quei due anni, una donna di gran classe, quasi sempre vestita di rosso e che sembrava l’unica ad ignorare che suo marito la tradiva platealmente con Thad Harwood, o forse lo sapeva e non le importava, se doveva credere a quello che Brittany aveva detto anche alle altre ragazze allora lei e Santana avevano avuto un affaire, o forse stava sbagliando tutto: Santana Lopez sapeva tutto e lei e il marito si dividevano Harwood.  
<< Madame, il telefono, è il pubblico ministero >le interruppe Amy entrando in quel momento. << Molto bene, e ora vai a lavorare >> ordinò mentre Brittany iniziava a coccolare suo figlio, poteva e voleva crescerlo da sola, i soldi li aveva, e anche una sistemazione.  
<< Pubblico ministero, qual buon vento? >> chiese, facendo segno a Brittany di restare, voleva una testimone, la bionda non era la migliore ma era sempre meglio di niente. << Solo farti le mie congratulazioni Kitty, come sta il piccolo bastardo? >> disse la voce dall’altra parte della cornetta.  
<< Mio figlio Theodore sta bene, e non è un bastardo >> rispose, Harwood era sempre pronto a cedere, Hunter rispondeva con insulti, lei era l’unica che riusciva a controbattere, almeno così si disse prima di rendersi conto di aver pensato ad Hunter invece che con il cognome o con altri termini, e quello non andava bene.  
<< Allora ti sposi! E non mi dici niente? Che brutta cosa da fare cherie, davvero una cattiveria >> rispose la voce, una nota di sarcasmo e di cattiveria che la disturbò più di quanto avrebbe creduto.  
<< Non mi sposo, ma … non è importante, cosa vuole, capo? >> chiese cercando di controllarsi. << Solo farti le congratulazioni, e … una delle tue ragazze se ne deve andare, io e la tua dolce metà ne abbiamo parlato ieri al telefono, e potrebbe essermi scappato che ora è padre, o forse no, una delle frasi è comunque una bugia >> fu la replica, e mentre cercava una replica abbastanza velenosa le parve di sentire un rumore di sottofondo.  
<< Decido io chi se ne va, quando se ne va e soprattutto se se ne va. Buona giornata, e salutami Thad, e se volessi cambiare ricorda che anch’io sono brava nel fare certe cose >> disse prima di terminare la conversazione.  
Mai sottovalutare Kitty Kat si disse, e se Hunter Clarignton e Sebastian Smythe pensavano di poterlo fare allora erano fuori strada.

  
Westerville, 1961:

_Alice Clarington in Smythe stava sfogliando un numero di Vogue quando vide Brittany S Pierce che le si sedette accanto._   
_< < Cosa posso fare per voi? >> chiese a disagio, con le donne che lavoravano per sua madre si era sempre sentita a disagio, anche se era cresciuta con loro e tutte loro l’avevano adorata._   
_< < Niente, volevo vederti, Santana è con Alma,e  io volevo parlare, con te, tua madre ha usato male i suoi poteri da bionda e non vorrei che lo facessi anche tu >> le rispose Brittany._   
_< < Non so di cosa tu stia parlando ma mia madre mi voleva bene, io venivo dopo il suo lavoro, Theddy e mio padre >> rispose, Charles era un brav’uomo, si ricordava bene quando da bambini era invitata in quella stessa casa, con sua madre che per un po’ dimenticava gli affari._   
_< < Mi ricordo quando nacque Theddy, in quei giorni fummo in sintonia, poi cambiò tutto >> le disse Brittany con un sorriso stanco, dopo tre settimane dalla nascita di Theddy lei aveva rivisto Santana ed erano fuggite insieme. Santana avrebbe voluto portare i bambini ma non era stato possibile perché quella sera erano entrambi dalla sorella di Thad, Margaret._   
_Santana non se l’era mai perdonato, lei lo sapeva bene, aveva lei ma non era sufficiente, non lo era mai stato, e ora … Charles era di una gentilezza carica di rimorsi mentre Alma era a dir poco furiosa._   
_< < Mamma raramente parlava di te, talvolta la vedevo discutere con mio padre a proposito di “ una ragazza che era fuggita “ e si davano la colpa, Charles una volta mi parlò di sua madre, non ricordo di aver visto altre persone attorno a mio suocero, solo Thad, sempre Thad >> disse Alice, e quello era vero, un po’ come per Mae Duval che in tutta la sua vita aveva visto solo Jeff Sterling. In quanto ai suoi, dopo la sua nascita sua madre viveva solo per gli affari e sapeva bene che le sue ragazze erano sempre disponibili per suo padre._   
_< < Perché hai sposato Charles? >> chiese Brittany guardandola negli occhi, quella donna aveva una specie di sesto senso si disse Alice, perché aveva sposato Charles? Lei avrebbe preferito John Sterling, così simpatico, divertente e così promettente ma era stato evidente a tutti che l’altro avrebbe scelto Mae Duval, vivevano insieme fin da bambini e Mae aveva più chance di lei e infatti prima della guerra si erano sposati._   
_Poi, dopo la prigione le era stato comunicato che avrebbe sposato Charles Smythe. Charles era un bel ragazzo, dai tratti latini come quelli di sua madre, peccato che non aveva mai preso una decisione autonoma in vita sua e poi c’era il bastone. Sapeva bene che se ne serviva a causa della polio ma l’aveva sempre terrorizzata, e anche a Charles lei non andava bene, sapevano tutti che preferiva Carole James._   
_E infatti alla sua presenza si era svolta una litigata tra i due con Thad Harwood che cercava di fare da paciere e di far ragionare sia Sebastian che Charles. << Mi sono stancato di obbedire, aveva ragione la mamma quando è fuggita da Brittany! >> aveva urlato Charles alla fine, poco prima di ricevere uno schiaffo davanti a tutti._   
_< < Perché così volevano papà e Sebastian, quando uscirono di prigione lo avevano già deciso, Alma avrebbe dovuto sposare Theddy ma per fortuna si era fatta mettere incinta da Connor ed era saltato tutto, motivo per cui a Theddy era stata assegnata Carole._   
_< < E tu non hai detto nulla? >> chiese Brittany curiosa. << Non sono abbastanza coraggiosa, non sono te o Santana, inoltre Charles mi vuole bene >> rispose Alice prima di sentire il rumore della porta che si apriva._   
_< < Allora, ci sono novità? >> chiese Brittany a Santana, Alma l’aveva a malapena degnata di uno sguardo. << Nessuna, per ora >> rispose Santana, doveva essere coraggiosa per essere fuggita, nemmeno Alma aveva un tale coraggio, comandava il marito a bacchetta ma ricordava bene come fino a due anni accettasse qualsiasi cosa le fosse ordinata da Thad e da Sebastian._


	24. Scoop!

Westerville, 29 novembre 1921

Santana non capiva cosa le stesse succedendo emntre aspettava che James Kirk le aprisse la portiera della macchina.  
In tutta la sua vita non era mai stata attratta dagli uomini, aveva avuto le sue esperienza, certo, ma nessun uomo era mai riuscito a darle quello che Brittany le dava semplicemente sfiorandola, nemmeno con il suo primo marito, con Felipe, si era sentita in quella maniera.  
Eppure provava qualcosa per Sebastian, un sentimento che non era ancora amore, quanto ammirazione, stima e riconoscenza. Aveva protestato quando aveva saputo del matrimonio ma aveva smesso di lamentarsi nel vedere i suoi bambini sempre vestiti con gli abiti migliori, i giocattoli migliori e il sorriso sempre sulle labbra.  
Forse era ora di dimenticare Brittany, Richard le aveva detto che si trovava da Kitty Wilde nel bordello che questa gestiva ma poteva mentire, lasciarsi il passato alle spalle e dopo due anni accettare il suo ruolo di moglie e madre. Si, avrebbe fatto così e forse gli avrebbe dato anche un figlio, d’altronde era giovane, aveva appena ventuno anni.  
Vide Richard che le aprì la porta e gli sorrise prima di consegnargli i suoi pacchetti e corse di sopra, il tempo di cambiarsi e poi avrebbe comunicato la bella notizia ai suoi figli, quasi non si accorse di come Richard e James stessero battibeccando spaventati.  
Mise la mano sulla maniglia e la socchiuse appena, chiedendosi perché dovesse avere quell’atteggiamento da cospiratrice in casa propria, e solo dopo ave r sbirciato comprese, il suo terzo occhio messicano l’aveva avvisata.  
Sul suo letto c’erano suo marito e Thad Harwood, e stavano … suo marito si stava fottendo Harwood nel suo letto.  
Lei era una donna di mondo,quindi non fu l’atto in sé a scandalizzarla, d’altro canto sapeva della relazione collegiale che suo marito aveva avuto con Blaine Anderson, no, fu altro. Furono i gesti, le parole, gli sguardi, tutto quello insomma.  
Quella era lussuria, era così ovvio che si trattava di solo sesso ma c’era qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere, qualcosa che cozzava con quel che vedeva. Aveva sempre pensato che se Kitty Wilde discretamente procurasse a suo marito alcune delle sue migliori ragazze ma ora era evidente perché la Wilde aveva sempre un sorriso così condiscendente quando si incontravano, lei aveva pensato che fosse per le sue origini ispaniche e invece era per altro, Kitty Wilde sapeva.  
Lo sapevano tutti, Kitty Wilde, Hunter Clarington, Nick Duval, David Thompson, Jeff Sterling, persino a Lima, tutti lo sapevano.  
Poi sentì quelle due parole, in spagnolo e non si sentì più ferita, si sentì umiliata, ma avrebbe dimostrato ai due quel che valeva, era pur sempre Santana Lopez lei e non si sarebbe fatta mettere da parte.

La cena era stata squisita si disse Thad prima di accendersi una sigaretta, Santana era stata una perfetta padrona di casa e Alma e Charles non avevano fatto che ridere e divertirsi, si, tutto era stato perfetto, persino Sebastian che gli teneva la mano sotto il tavolo non lo aveva imbarazzato come al solito.  
<< Vi devo parlare, metto a letto i bambini e poi vi raggiungo per il caffè >> disse Santana, solitamente lasciava il compito alle cameriere ma non quella sera.  
Rimasero tre secondi in attesa , uno seduto in poltrona e l’altro appoggiato al caminetto prima che Sebastian gli si avvicinasse e gli sfiorasse il braccio con gesti distratti. << C’è tua moglie di sopra >> tentò di protestare lui, era stato bello passare così tanto tempo con l’altro, e non solo il pomeriggio, ma con Santana per casa si sentiva tremendamente a disagio. << Appunto, di sopra, non dietro la porta >> replicò Sebastian prima di cercare le sue labbra.  
In un altro caso lo avrebbe attirato a sé per baciarlo ancora e ancora, ma non in quel momento con Santana che poteva tornare da un momento all’altro e sorprenderli vanificando tutto quello per cui lui aveva lavorato sacrificando la sua felicità.  
<< No, non qui, io … mi sento a disagio >> disse cercando di controllare il suo corpo che non bramava altro che l’uomo accanto a lui.  
<< Ti senti a disagio Thaddeus? E perché non ti sei sentito a disagio questo pomeriggio quando ti sei fatto fottere come l’ultima delle puttane nel mio letto matrimoniale? >> disse una voce alle loro spalle e si sentì gelare: accanto alla porta c’era Santana ancora vestita per la cena, il giro di perle che splendeva nell’abito rosso e lei che li fissava glaciale.

 

Lima, 1961

_Santana si era recata a Lima quel giorno, senza Brittany, doveva incontrare qualcuno che poteva aiutarla._   
_< < Mi chiedo perché dobbiamo vederci in un luogo pubblico come questo >> la salutò David Karofsky prima di sedersi di fronte a lei al Bel Grissino. << Perché nessuno potrà mai immaginare che devo consegnarti materiale che scotta proprio qui >> fu la semplice risposta di Santana._   
_David Karofsky aveva alle spalle una carriera nell’FBI prima di ritirarsi e trovare lavoro come consulente, motivo per cui Santana era sicura che le sue informazioni gli sarebbero state interessanti._   
_< < E che razza di materiale sarebbe? Tuo marito è sempre stato bravo a nascondersi >> fu la risposta, mezzo Ohio ricordava il processo dell’42 quando l’unica cosa che avevano potuto provare era la concussione e tentata corruzione, praticamente una beffa._   
_< < Le foto del direttore Hoover per cominciare, secondo so che prima o poi Nick Duval perderà il suo ruolo, o la vita e chi ne trarrà vantaggio saranno i miei figli, ma non accadrà subito, Nick possiede il cifrario di Harwood e finché avrà quello sarà al sicuro >> rispose, lei praticamente non aveva nulla di sostanzioso, per il momento._   
_< < Tutto qui Lopez? Non ne vale la pena >> fu infatti la prevedibile risposta di Karofsky che la guardò scettico._   
_< < Posso dirti chi quasi vent’anni fa ha ferito Trent Nixon sotto il vostro naso … e pensare che volevate proteggere lui e Anderson >> dichiarò, ricordava bene quella scena, lei che salutava Blaine il quale si girava e stava per andare verso di lei, nel momento esatto in cui si udiva il colpo di pistola e si udiva un rumore di tacchi e infine una porta sbattere._   
_< < E tu come fai a sapere chi è stato? >> le chiese Dave, ora molto più curioso. << Perché io c’ero, e avrei riconosciuto quegli occhi dovunque, lei non mi ha visto, ma io ho visto lei >> rispose, nella mente Blaine terrorizzato che correva verso Trent e Kurt che si precipitava verso di lui e lei che rimaneva abbracciata a Brittany con quel nome che non voleva uscirle dalla bocca._   
_< < Lei? Sicura che non hai visto male? >> la punzecchio Dave. << Sicura, lei, ed ecco il suo nome: Alma o’Grady, nata Figueras, adottata Smythe >> rispose con un sorriso enigmatico._   
_< < Alma … Alma tua figlia? >> chiese Dave smettendo di giocherellare con il tovagliolo, ora aveva la sua attenzione. << Esatto, ho abbastanza prove, ma … lei e in cambio archivierete la pratica sul perché sono divenuta vedova >> Brittany avrebbe disapprovato, ma lei sapeva che era solo questione di tempo prima che le scoprissero._   
_< < Sentiamo >> ora aveva tutta la sua attenzione pensò sorridendo. << La figlia in cambio della madre >> disse prima di poggiare sul tavolo i soldi del conto. << Grande istintito materno il tuo Lopez >> rispose Dave spiazzato. << Alma mi detesta per una colpa che non ho commesso, almeno ora avrà un motivo serio per odiarmi >> rispose lei, da quando era tornata Alma non smetteva di detestarla per aver scelto Brittany al posto di Sebastian, almeno ora avrebbe avuto un ottimo motivo per detestarla, le dispiaceva per i bambini e per Charles ma se sua figlia non la voleva lei allora avrebbe smesso di provarci._


	25. A Threat and an Arrest

Westerville, 29 novembre 1921

Santana Lopez non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Credeva che suo marito si sarebbe scusato, che le avrebbe spiegato che era tutto un errore, una svista, non che le scoppiasse a ridere in faccia mostrandole quanto la disprezzasse.  
<< Non ci trovo niente di divertente, da quanto va avanti questa storia disgustosa? >> disse cercando di non abbassare la testa. << Dal liceo, perché credi che ti abbia sposato Lopez? Per il tuo bel faccino? >> fu la risposta che la gelò.  
Sapeva bene che il suo non era un matrimonio d’amore, ma sentirselo sbattere in faccia in quella maniera era a dir poco insopportabile. Era un accordo d’affari e lei aveva adempiuto la sua parte accettando e aveva pensato a lungo che suo marito avesse un’amante, ma se dal confronto con una donna sarebbe uscita sicuramente vincitrice, fosse anche la Wilde, dal confronto con Harwood usciva a pezzi, bastava vedere come si guardavano e ricordare tutte le volte che si erano lanciati sguardi simili persino in sua presenza.  
<< Noi avevamo un accordo, proprio ora che … non ha importanza, sappi comunque che lo dirò a tutti >> replicò, lui l’aveva sposata per far tacere le voci ma ora sarebbe stata la prima a parlare, e vide con piacere Harwood tremare, lui aveva paura dello scandalo, delle voci e delle insinuazioni, ma questo non gli aveva impedito di essere l’amante di suo marito.  
<< Parla pure, non ti crederà nessuno, ti tratteranno da pazza e ti internerò nel più lontano manicomio assicurandomi che tu non ne esca più! Lo sanno tutti comunque, e … indovina un po’? Non gliene importa un cazzo, non importa a nessuno finché io pago, parla pure … ti crederanno complice >> fu al risposta sprezzante di Sebastian, e Santana sapeva bene che aveva ragione, avrebbero creduto che fosse pazza, e se era vero che lo sapevano tutti allora l’avrebbero trattata da stupida o da folle. Lima, doveva andare a Lima e da lì mettersi in contatto con l’FBI, non prima di aver recuperato Brittany e i bambini.  
<< Mi ascolteranno quando me ne andrò via con i bambini per dire tutto a Jacob ben Israel … di come i bambini ti abbiamo visto con Harwood … e dei tuoi affari, dirò tutto >> lo minacciò, sapeva bene che per gli uomini come Sebastian il portafoglio contava più della reputazione e indubbiamente più del cuore.  
<< I bambini non lasceranno questa casa, e nemmeno tu Santana. Ricorda: io vinco sempre >> disse lui in tono calmo, come se stessero discutendo di cosa avrebbero fatto il week end.  
<< Non è necessario arrivare a questo punto, sono sicuro che se ci fermiamo a ragionare troveremo un accordo >> intervenne Thad cercando d’intromettersi, da quel litigio nessuno dei tre ci guadagnava, anzi. Aveva ascoltato i due attentamente, Santana chiedeva solo di essere convinta a rimanere, a cancellare tutto ma era evidente che Sebastian non l’avrebbe detto, niente dichiarazioni d’amore, niente regali di pentimento, niente di niente. Da un lato ne era rinfrancato, un cuore può amare solo una persona e lui sapeva da anni che Sebastian lo amava, ma dall’altro quella era un’autentica disgrazia.  
Lo schiaffo arrivò inatteso ma sapeva bene di esserselo meritato, la proposta non doveva arrivare da lui ma Sebastian non sarebbe mai stato così conciliante, lo conosceva bene lui.  
<< Non c’è nulla su cui ragionare Harwood, dovevi pensarci prima di aprire le gambe come la peggiore delle puttane, sappiate che dormirò nella stanza degli ospiti questa sera .. siete liberi di fare quello che volete nel mio letto matrimoniale! >> urlò prima di uscire da quella stanza, gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere a tutti e due.  
<< E ora? >> chiese Thad quando i passi si furono allontanati. << Ora nulla Harwood, aspettiamo che le passi, altrimenti si farà un bel viaggetto per il primo manicomio, e ora vieni a letto >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima di cercare nuovamente le sue labbra. Thad sapeva che era sbagliato, che non avrebbero dovuto farlo, non con Santana presente a casa ma rispose lo stesso al bacio.

 

 

Lima, 1961

_Alma Smythe sapeva bene a chi andava la sua fiducia, a suo padre e di riflesso a suo fratello e a suo marito. Certamente non a sua madre Santana Lopez, o alla bionda Brittany S Pierce._   
_Lei aveva fatto così tanto per la famiglia, si ricordava ancora di quella conversazione in prigione, quando suo padre le aveva chiesto se era in grado di fermare Trent Nixon e soprattutto se voleva farlo. Voleva bene a Trent, come non volergliene ma in quel momento aveva deciso che la sua risposta era si, che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di fermarlo. E allora, e solo allora Hunter Clarington le aveva consegnato la pistola._   
_Aveva cercato gli occhi di Thad sperando che lui negasse, che le dicesse che era uno scherzo ma era stato proprio Thad ad incitarla e lei aveva preso la pistola._   
_Non lo voleva fare ma quando era arrivata in tribunale aveva deciso che era la cosa migliore, ricordava ancora gli occhi di Trent che si illuminavano di speranza prima che premesse il grilletto e gridasse <<  Sebastian Smythe ti manda i suoi saluti! >>_   
_Poi era fuggita tenendosi stretta la pistola, ignorando se l’aveva ucciso o meno, per fortuna Abraham Thompson l’aspettava all’uscita con la macchina._   
_Sapeva bene quanto valeva, anche durante quella riunione a cui era stata invitata per semplice educazione visto che avevano parlato solo gli uomini._   
_< < Dobbiamo cercare un’alleanza con Duval, è l’unica alternativa, poi annienteremo Lima, ora che sono anziani sarà più facile, il figlio di Hudson, il meticcio della Rose, i figli di Abrams e il figlio di Evans sono degli ostacoli minimi >> stava dicendo Charles, il bastone che batteva il tempo sul pavimento._   
_< < Io non sottovaluterei il figlio di Hudson, la ragazza sarà pure fragile ma lui no, e non dimenticare i due Puckermann e la Fabray che per anni non ha fatto altro che evitare a tutti loro la prigione >> intervenne suo marito Connor._   
_< < Ma noi abbiamo dei contatti, non dimenticarlo >> fu la risposta di suo fratello, Charles era un debole, se lei fosse stata al comando non si sarebbe fatta abbattere da simili quisquiglie._   
_< < Dammi un ordine Charles e lo faccio >> s’intromise Theddy Clarington mostrando la pistola e sorrise, se solo non fosse stato pazzo Theddy sarebbe stato perfetto. << Nessuno ucciderà nessuno, non dobbiamo attirare l’attenzione, i Kennedy non aspettano altro, specie ora che il piccolo Bobby si è insidiato nel suo nuovo ufficio e sembra che voglia silurare Hoover >> disse Alice Clarington e tutti rimasero stupiti: Alice non era mai intervenuta alle loro riunioni._   
_< < Illuminaci Alice, illuminaci su come dovremmo comportarci >> la prese in giro, era impossibile che dopo tanti anni dessero ascolto ad Alice e non a lei; era sicura che Mae Sterling fosse ascoltata da tutti senza fare il minimo sforzo._   
_< < Sapete che odio parlare in pubblico, ma vorrei che ascoltaste questa mia idea, se non è troppo rivoluzionaria, dunque, dovremmo … >> Alice si bloccò nel vedere Shelly Bell, la cameriera, che aveva aperto al porta e tremava. Solitamente la servitù sapeva che durante le riunioni non dovevano entrare e ora quella stupida aveva violato la regola più semplice._   
_< < Cosa c’è Shelly? >> chiese lei arrogante, quella era pur sempre casa sua. << Mi dispiace interrompere Mrs Smythe, ma … l’FBI è qui … e vogliono parlare con Mrs o’Grady >> annunciò al donna torcendosi le mani._   
_< < Non m’importa, dì loro che non voglio riceverli >> disse lei, ma non le sfuggi lo sguardo che si scambiarono Alice e Theddy. << Cognata cara … è meglio che andiate >> disse Alice e lei era pronta a replicare quando Charles si alzò in piedi: << Vai Alma, meglio tu ché uno di noi >> disse suo fratello, abbandonandola._

 


	26. Reunions and Plans

Westerville 1921:

Santana si trovava fuori dalla villa del fu giudice Ridge, ora regno incontrastato di Kitty Wilde.  
Suo marito era libero di giocare alla famiglia felice e di fottersi Harwood non appena tutti voltavano le spalle ma lei non lo avrebbe fatto, lo aveva già fatto una volta ed era stato disastroso, non avrebbe ripetuto l’esperienza per nulla al mondo.  
Era quello il motivo per cui era lì, ad aspettare, ben sapendo che niente di quello che sarebbe accaduto le avrebbe evitato un litigio quando sarebbe tornata a casa ma era sempre stata brava in quello e aveva la lingua tagliente, specie ora che sapeva.  
Non aveva detto niente a nessuno, e aveva sperato di quella piccola trasferta di Sebastian e Harwood ad Atlantic City per escogitare il suo pian, doveva vedere Brittany, erano due anni che non aveva notizie della bionda.  
Si accese l’ennesima sigaretta prima di uscire dalla macchina, aveva parcheggiato lontana dall’entrata per timore che Kitty Wilde la vedesse ma aveva freddo, ancora mezz’ora si disse, se non avesse visto Brittany quel giorno sarebbe tornata quello dopo, e quello dopo ancora.  
Vide la porta sul retro aprirsi e una ragazza uscirne, lentamente aguzzò la vista e la vide: avrebbe riconosciuto quegli occhi dovunque, era lei: la sua Brittany.  
Si chiese se dovesse tornare il giorno successivo o tentare la fortuna, aspirò il fumo della sigaretta e aprì la portiera, aveva fatto la sua scelta.  
<< Brittany! >> urlò sperando che oltre alla bionda nessun’altro al sentisse, sarebbe stato difficile spiegare cosa ci facesse da quelle parti, e non aveva voglia di sostenere una discussione con Kitty Wilde.  
La bionda per fortuna sembrò aver sentito perché si volto e la vide, per precauzione Santana fece qualche passo avanti e vide il volto della bionda distendersi ed assumere un’espressione contenta e piena di dolcezza, la stessa espressione che lei conosceva bene.  
<< San, sei tu? >> chiese la bionda, grazie alla luce della luna Santana si accorse dell’abito scollato e del trucco pesante di Brittany, stonava così tanto con la dolcezza del suo viso pensò prima che la bionda corresse tra le sue braccia.  
Brittany stava piangendo e l’unica cosa che riuscisse a fare in quel momento era accarezzarle lentamente i capelli e sfiorarle le labbra con dei baci dolci e teneri, i loro baci da ragazze come li chiamava la bionda prima di tutto quello.  
<< Portami via da qui San >> la implorò la bionda, e lei sapeva bene cos’era quel posto. << Lo farò, ce ne andremo via da qui, e porteremo con noi i bambini >> la incoraggiò, doveva solo tornare a casa, prendere i bambini, i soldi e poi sarebbe tornata a prendere Brittany e che suo marito e Harwood andassero pure all’inferno.  
<< Fallo subito, odio stare qui … non mi piace quello che accade qui dentro, o quello che devo fare, e … li ho visti >> disse prima che la stringesse a sé. << Cosa hai visto? >> chiese Santana mentre accarezzava dolcemente il volto della bionda e in quel momento odiò il suo abito che si era fatta arrivare dalla Francia dalla maison di miss Chanel e quel nuovo profumo sempre di miss Chanel.  
<< Io … tuo marito e Harwood, Kitty Wilde li fa sempre accomodare nella stanza rossa, e poi mi dice di rimanere dietro la porta a guardare, vuole che veda tutto, si amano così tanto San >> le riferì Brittany, e così non solo Kitty Wilde sapeva tutto ma aveva costretto Brittany a vederli, o forse erano gli ordini di suo marito, quel depravato, non gli bastava più scoparsi Harwood nel loro letto matrimoniale, ora pretendeva pure che la sua Brittany li vedesse.  
<< Loro non si amano Brit, e ti giuro che … >> non riuscì a terminare perché la porta si aprì rivelando Kitty Wilde che indossava un abito viola con una pelliccia che stava fumando.  
<< Bess! La tua pausa è finita, ci sono delle persone che vogliono conoscerti >> ordinò facendole segno e a malincuore Brittany si staccò da lei non prima che le avesse rubato un bacio, Santana rimase ad osservarla, ben decisa a salvarla e ad andare via da lì, lei, Brittany e i bambini.

 

Westerville 1961:

_Non appena L’FBI se n’era andata portandosi via Alma che fino all’ultimo aveva alternato raccomandazioni nei confronti dei suoi figli e minacce contro “ quella checca di Hoover e quel suo bastardo vice “ Charles si era subito attaccato al telefono chiamando immediatamente Nick Duval mentre Conor cercava di calmarsi._   
_< < Perché lo chiami? Pensavo che l’unica cosa che avremmo fatto sarebbe stata piantargli una pallottola in testa? >> protestò Theddy mentre Alice aveva dato ordine di portare i bambini a letto anche se era ora di cena. << Perché ora, caro il mio tiratore professionista, abbiamo un nemico, un nemico interno e per far uscire mia sorella di prigione dobbiamo collaborare, tutti noi >> rispose Charles non appena ebbe riattaccato il telefono, per fortuna Nick aveva subito risposto che sarebbe arrivato entro mezz’ora._   
_< < Hai qualche idea? >> chiese Connor che camminava agitato per la stanza, Charles ancora non capiva come fosse possibile che sua sorella si fosse innamorata di uno come lui, Alma talvolta ragionava in una maniera che comprendeva._   
_< < Per ora nessuna, aspettiamo, solo noi sappiamo del tribunale >> rispose Charles, tutto l’Ohio aveva visto Alma sparare a Trent Nixon, ma nessuno era mai stato capace di identificarla, complice il cappello che indossava quel giorno, la pelliccia e la parrucca che aveva indossato per precauzione._   
_< < In questo noi sono compresi Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling e i loro figli, oltre a Thompson, Montgmory, James Kirk e mio padre, un po’ troppi >> intervenne Carole, e che fosse lei a parlare era qualcosa che pochi di loro ricordavano, ma aveva ragione._   
_< < Lo sappiamo, ma allora non avevamo alternative, io ero in prigione, papà e Thad erano in prigione, mio suocero era in prigione … e l’unica idea che ebbero fu quella di far tacere Nixon e Anderson, se Alma avesse aspettato cinque minuti sarebbe stato tutto più facile >> ammise, lui aveva saputo del piano solo dopo, quando metà dei carcerati erano andati a congratularsi con suo padre e Thad, ricordava ancora i loro volti trionfanti._   
_< < E loro terranno la bocca chiusa? >> chiese Alice, eppure era quella che non guadagnava niente, o ci perdeva, Alice era sempre stata una presenza indefinita, lui l’amava ma gli ricordava un po’ troppo Kitty Wilde, la stessa Kitty Wilde che gli aveva fatto da madre quando la sua era fuggita._   
_< < Mio padre si, se glielo chiedo io, ma gli altri … Mae Duval per salvare suo padre e Sterling ci condannerebbe tutti >> rispose Carole pacata._   
_< < Dobbiamo fare qualcosa, oltre ad avvertire Hoover, se accenniamo alle foto farà liberare Alma con tanto di scuse, non può mettersi contro di noi ora che i Kenendy voglio silurarlo, so da fonti certe che … >> non si seppe cosa Charles Smythe sapesse con esattezza perché in quel momento la porta di casa si spalancò e Santana e Brittany entrarono, ancora ignare di quello che era accaduto._   
_< < Charles, dov’è Alma? Dov’è mia figlia? >> chiese sua madre emntre Brittany salutava Alice e carole e chiedeva loro dei bambini che diversamente dal solito non erano in giro e non fiatavano._   
_< < Mama … ecco, è venuta l’FBI e … hanno arrestato Alma >> le spiegò cercando di rimanere calmo, se non fosse stato per il suo autocontrollo avrebbe già distrutto mezza casa. << E si sa perché? >> chiese Brittany mentre Santana si sedeva sulla poltrona preferita di Thad in silenzio._   
_< < Ancora no, ma lo scopriremo presto, Hoover non può tenerla in prigione, Alma sa così tante cose >> rispose Connor prima di tornare vicino al telefono, nello stesso momento in cui il campanello suonava: erano arrivati i rinforzi pensò Charles, non accorgendosi del sorrisino di sua madre, sorriso che vide solo Brittany._


	27. An escape and a Discover

Westerville 1921:

Aveva preparato tutto, persino la valigia sotto il letto, sarebbe stata una bella sorpresa per suo marito quando sarebbe tornato da Atlantic City, oh se lo sarebbe stata si disse Santana mentre metteva in valigia gli ultimi abiti.  
Doveva solo prendere i bambini e poi sarebbe corsa da Brittany e finalmente sarebbero state insieme, per sempre. Richard James era ad Atlantic City e Kirk era a casa sua quel giorno, dunque era libera di muoversi come voleva, un’occasione più unica che rara si disse prima di sistemarsi il cappello nero di fronte allo specchio, le sarebbero mancate quelle comodità e quel lusso, ma per Brittany lo avrebbe rifatto altre cento volte.  
Aveva sistemato la valigia in macchina e poi aveva cercato i bambini, a quell’ora dovevano già essere tornati dalla scuola si era detta in preda al panico, eppure non erano a casa o in giardino e la cosa stava cominciando a preoccuparla.  
<< Stacy, sa dove sono i miei figli? >> chiese quando decise di interpellare la servitù. Anche loro lo sapevano, bastava vedere i sorrisi di circostanza che le lanciavano ogni giorno e come non fossero sorpresi di vedere Harwood per casa, sapevano e la compativano, ne era certa; lei che in vita sua non aveva mai avuto bisogno della pietà di nessuno.  
<< Certamente Mrs, sono da Mrs Harwood, pensavo lo sapeste >> fu la risposta della cameriera che la fece gelare. << Lo sapevo ma pensavo fossero già tornati >> mentì, e così era vera quella minaccia si disse prima di uscire, ma doveva farcela, prima i bambini e poi Brittany.  
Doveva andare da Margaret e sperare che fosse sola, sarebbe stato così facile allora prendere i suoi figli si disse, per fortuna aveva imparato a guidare, certo … Richard James si portava sempre accanto una fiaschetta di whiskey irlandese che veniva da Arnold Rothstein, ma almeno le aveva dato i primi rudimenti.  
E invece le era bastato vedere come suo marito si fosse cautelato per capire che sarebbe stato inutile, poteva tentare ma era sola, e non se la sentiva, forse con Brittany sarebbe stato diverso si disse mentre si dirigeva verso la bionda.  
Brittany per fortuna era già fuori, sul retro e nel vederla si accese una sigaretta, era così bella con quell’abito bianco pensò Santana mentre scendeva dalla macchina, sapeva bene che quello era un punto di non ritorno ma non aveva paura, non con la bionda al suo fianco. La bionda le si avvicinò con la sua valigia e poi la strinse forte a sé.  
<< Sei arrivata >> le disse prima di cercare con dolcezza le sue labbra. Santana le rese il bacio stringendola a sé e accarezzandole teneramente i capelli mentre la bionda si godeva il tocco dei suoi baci e le sue carezze.  
<< I bambini, dove sono? >> le chiese la bionda quando si separarono e la mora sistemò la valigia dell’altra. << Io … non ho potuto Britt … sono felici loro, ma io no. Odio farlo ma dobbiamo partire solo noi >> le rispose Santana a testa bassa, ci aveva pensato a fondo e non poteva rischiare, non quando si trattava di Alma e Charles.  
<< Insieme, insieme per sempre >> le disse Brittany allegra. << Si, per sempre >> rispose lei, sapeva già quale sarebbe stata la loro prima tappa.

 

  
Westerville 1961:

_Nick Duval non credeva alle coincidenze a differenza di Jeff Sterling, il ritorno di Santana subito dopo la morte di Sebastian a suo parere non era una coincidenza, e se quello che Jeff e John avevano scoperto allora la latina e la bionda li avevano fregati entrambi, e quello gli era intollerabile._   
_Era stato l’unico a difenderla in quegli anni, l’unico che avesse cercato di giustificare il suo comportamento di fronte a Sebastian, a Charles e soprattutto di fronte ad Alma, e ora scopriva che aveva solo sprecato fiato._   
_< < Hanno arrestato mia figlia! pretendo che tu faccia qualcosa Duval, sei o non sei il capo qui? >> lo aveva aggredito Santana non appena era entrato in casa seguito da Jeff e da John Sterling._   
_< < Farò quel posso, ma tu prima devi dirci la verità >> le aveva risposto solo dopo essersi seduto in poltrona, accanto Jeff e dietro di sé John, non era così stupido da ignorare come i giovani complottassero contro di lui, almeno con Alma in prigione per un po’ avrebbe respirato, era lei il vero problema, non Theddy Clarington, Charles o Connor, ma quella ragazza, Mae glielo aveva ripetuto persino mentre stavano salendo in macchina._   
_< < E cosa? Io non so niente, manco da questo posto da quarant’anni Duval >> si era subito difesa, era impossibile che sapesse di quello che era accaduto nell’42 e soprattutto a Cuba, lo sapeva solo Brittany, e a Lima ma era impossibile che Blaine Anderson avesse parlato._   
_< < Di questa >> fu la risposta di Jeff prima di mostrare una foto che lei non aveva mai visto: il ferimento di Trent Nixon al processo._   
_Si vedeva Nixon, si era sempre chiesta se fosse parente del ex vicepresidente, Blaine Anderson che nascosto dietro Kurt Hummel faceva i primi passi verso l’amico e Alma nascosta dal cappello che faceva partire il primo colpo._   
_Una foto simile doveva essere sicuramente finita sul giornale, a Lima non capitava mai niente pensò Brittany dopo averla osservata._   
_ << Questa è la foto che è apparsa in prima pagina per ben tre settimane >> scandì Nick Duval con aria professionale. << L’ha scattata Jeff, meriterebbe un sacco di premi per le sue foto >> proseguì sorridendo al compagno che ricambiò il sorriso prima di aggiungere: << E questo è un ingrandimento che Jeff ha ottenuto pochi giorni fa, devi dirci qualcosa Santana? >> e mostrò una seconda foto, dove lei appariva ben visibile._   
_< < Posso spiegarti tutto Duval … allora … >> disse cercando lo sguardo di Brittany, la bionda all’epoca aveva cercato di dissuaderla ma voleva esserci, per assistere alla rovina definitiva di Sebastian Smythe e di Thad Harwood, di Hunter Clarington all’epoca le importava poco mentre detestava Kitty Wilde e in quanto a Charles … doveva vedere suo figlio._   
_< < Smettila con le cazzate! Perché non sei venuta da noi? Avevamo bisogno di te, Alma aveva bisogno di te e invece sei rimasta ad osservarci quando abbiamo rischiato di perdere tutto >> urlò Nick e vide chiaramente Sterling che lo calmava poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle._   
_< < Non avete perso nulla, e avevo programmato di comparire quando gli avrebbero dato il massimo della pena … un anno e un mese per quello che ha fatto è niente, e lo sapete tutti >> rispose lei acida._   
_< < E Cuba? Jeff e John hanno fatto alcune chiamate? Devo chiamare la polizia o risolviamo la cosa tra noi? >> chiese Nick, lui dunque sapeva pensò Santana trasalendo._


	28. The Trial part I

Westerville, 1941

Thad Harwood era stato l’unico ad avere la percezione che prima o poi il divertimento sarebbe finto, motivo per cui aveva sistemato i suoi soldi all’etero, Canada, Caraibi, anche un conto svizzero a differenza degli altri; ricordava ancora le risate di Sebastian quando lo aveva informato, peccato che ora Sebastian non ridesse più.  
Lui lo sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo si disse mentre si appoggiava allo schienale della sedia mentre accanto a lui Sebastian tamburellava nervoso e Hunter Clarington si guardava intorno; gli unici tranquilli erano Charles, ma il suo era fatalismo, e Kitty Wilde che aveva insistito per indossare una pelliccia in modo che nessuno potesse vederle le manette.  
Per fortuna il suo codice era a casa di sua sorella, senza quello nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di accusarli di qualcosa, ne era ben cosciente.  
Vent’anni, vent’anni passati a fare quello che voleva e nessuno a ostacolarlo e ora … la prigione, il congelamento dei bene e l’impossibilità di chiamare New York e Chicago pensò Sebastian Smythe, on ché Charlie o Meyer, che erano stati un ottimo passatempo in passato ma ora non potevano aiutarlo.  
Se fossero rimasti zitti a quell’ora poteva starsene a Miami o a casa sua e invece era lì, a sentire le stronzate di gente come Blaine Anderson, come aveva fatto anni prima a scoparselo era un mistero, e quel traditore di Trent che era stato appena chiamato a testimoniare. Per fortuna aveva ancora Thad e Hunter, aveva bisogno di entrambi per uscire da quella situazione e poi riprendersi quello che era suo. Doveva solo essere paziente e patteggiare, Blaine e Trent lo stavano accusando di crimini che gli avrebbero dato vent’anni, ma non avevano prove.  
Doveva solo uscire di lì e poi vendicarsi, conosceva la metà degli imbrogli di quelli che fino a tre settimane prima erano suoi colleghi, e Thad e Hunter lo avrebbero aiutato, Charles e Kitty invece li avrebbero solo rallentati, era dura da ammetterlo ma era così: Alma era il vero cervello tra i due, non Charles.  
Nick Duval si accomodò meglio per seguire meglio quello che Blaine stava dicendo, nessuno aveva capito perché dalla cronaca mondana fosse passato a quella giudiziale e per fortuna nessuno gli aveva fatto domande tranne Mae ma per fortuna era una ragazzina in gamba. Lentamente fece cenno a Jeff di scattare una foto a Blaine, aveva già avuto ordine di ricordare a Hoover cosa sapessero, anche se con la guerra in corso la reputazione di qualcuno diveniva un problema secondario, anche se si trattava di J. Edgar Hoover.  
<< Tutto questo è strano >> gli sussurrò Jeff prima di cercare la sua mano. << Puoi dirlo, non avrei creduto di vederlo >> rispose stringendola, dopo aver messo il suo cappotto tra loro in modo che nessuno si accorgesse di quel gesto. << Come credi che finirà? >> chiese il biondo mentre Blaine rispondeva al controinterrogatorio, solo il figlio di James Kirk, Leonard, era stato disposto a essere l’avvocato difensore di Sebastian e degli altri, e lui sapeva cosa volesse dire.  
<< Il codice di Thad è al sicuro ma … un anno, forse due, non hanno prove, non per le cose più gravi. Hunter si è sempre liberato dei corpi e … se toccano noi crolla metà costa orientale >> rispose sperando che fosse vero.  
Kitty Wilde era a disagio mentre si trovava in quell’aula di tribunale, ma meglio lì ché in quella che era la sua cella pensò prima di prendere una sigaretta, aveva bisogno di fumare. Se si trovava lì era per colpa di Charles, quel ragazzino ingrato che aveva cresciuto assieme ai suoi stessi figli, ecco al ricompensa per la gentilezza pensò mentre tentava di prendere l’accendino, per quello aveva la pelliccia, perché nessuno notasse le manette.  
Istigamento alla prostituzione, minacce e spaccio di droga, erano accuse semplice, lei se la sarebbe sicuramente cavata, a meno che non scoprissero i due corpi in cantina, ma Theddy doveva essersene già liberato pensò prima di accendersi la sigaretta. Mettere Alice a capo della sua attività era stato uno sbaglio ma non si fidava di Alma, era disposta a prendere ordini da Sebastian, ma non dalla figliastra, e in quanto a Mae Duval … Mae era figlia di Nick e inoltre quella ragazza era troppo buona, lei e il marito John Sterling erano troppo buoni.  
Se la sarebbero cavata pensò nel vedere Trent Nixon alzarsi, se la sarebbero cavata e si sarebbero vendicati.

 

_Westerville, 1961_

_Santana abbassò gli occhi cercando le parole giuste, non era pentita di quello che aveva fatto, non quando aveva aspettato sessant’anni per premere quel grilletto ma Charles non avrebbe capito, Theddy Clarington era pericoloso e Nick Duval aveva i contatti del suo defunto marito, quindi doveva indorare la pillola, e in fretta._   
_< < Non vado a Cuba da due anni, e nemmeno Brittany in quanto al resto … si, ero al processo, ero pronta a farmi vedere quando il giudice gli avrebbe dato l’ergastolo o la pena di morte e invece sai com’è finita. Un anno e un mese, stavo per andare da Blaine quando ho sentito il colpo >> rispose sperando che le credessero, e ora che Alma era stata arrestata dovevano crederle._   
_< < Perché non ci hai detto nulla? E perché non hai contattato me o Alma? >> le chiese Charles mentre nella stanza accanto si sentiva il rumore delle posate, era quasi ora di cena pensò Brittany, non aveva compreso a cosa mirasse Santana ma lei l’avrebbe sempre sostenuta._   
_< < Perché sono fuggita, io e Brittany abbiamo preso il primo treno in partenza quel giorno, ho cercato di farmi vedere da te ma eri troppo distratto e Alma era sparita >> rispose Santana mentre Brittany si sistemava accanto a lei. << Io ero rimasta a Lima con le altre, e avevo detto a Santana di non andare, poi l’ho raggiunto, sembravi un bambino spaventato quando hanno recitato la sentenza >> intervenne, quell’uomo di oltre vent’anni era così simile al bambino che lei ricordava._   
_< < E Cuba? Non ne sai niente? >> le incalzò Nick, in quello che Santana aveva detto c’era qualcosa che non gli tornava, non sapeva cosa ma non si fidava di lei a differenza di Jeff, Jeff si era sempre fidato di tutti motivo per cui una volta aveva dovuto salvarlo a New York, ma non parlavano mai di quello che era accaduto._   
_< < No, non ne so niente, ero a Miami quando ho letto la notizia, me l’ha fatta notare Brittany e siamo tornate subito, ora abbiamo problemi più grandi. Inoltre non sono l’unica che avrebbe voluto vederlo morto, lo sai bene >> rispose prima di sentire un rumore dalle scale._   
_< < Per ora ti credo, ma sappi che ho dei dubbi, forse ti sfugge che non è l’unico morto >> intervenne Theddy Clarington. << Sono incidenti, solo degli incidenti, chi avrebbe voluto ucciderli? >> rispose subito Brittany e Santana cercò di non sorridere, in cima alla sua lista, subito dopo Sebastian c’era Thad Harwood; fortuna che a Cuba in quei giorni a causa del golpe era tutto incasinato e nessuno le aveva notate._   
_< < Sappi che sono dalla tua parte mamma, e ora andiamo a cena, e cerchiamo di sembrare naturali, i bambini non devono sapere nulla >> consiglio Charles prima di incamminarsi imitato dagli altri, dovevano pensare a un nuovo piano, e anche a Connor._


	29. The Trial part II

  
Westerville 1941

Blaine Anderson si sentiva stranamente rilassato ad esserne tornato a Westerville dopo oltre vent’anni a New York.  
Non era lì in gita di piacere o per riabbracciare gli altri, che comunque non sembravano ansiosi di rivederlo visto che il massimo che aveva ottenuto era stata un’occhiata indulgente da parte di Nick che poi lo aveva ignorato. Sapeva bene perché gli altri lo odiassero ma finché era con Kurt non gl’importava, erano stati insieme oltre vent’anni e si erano guardati le spalle a vicenda, anche dopo la partenza di Rachel e la morte di Billie non avevano smesso di vivere sempre con la pistola in una mano e la valigia nell’altra.  
E ora erano tornati a Lima, appena in tempo per il processo che avrebbe schiuso per sempre le porte del carcere per Sebastian, grazie alla sua testimonianza e a quella di Trent che proprio in quel momento stava subendo il controinterrogatorio da parte di Edward James, il figlio di Richard che era stato ben istruito a quanto vedeva.  
A suo tempo era stato lui a suggerire a Sebastian di liberarsi del procuratore Smythe e Sebastian l’aveva fatto chiudere in manicomio, era stato lui a suggerirgli di intensificare i contatti con New York e di espandere il loro raggio d’azione e l’altro gli aveva dato ragione, fin troppo.  
Per quello che gli importava lui era riuscito in tempo a sottrarsi all’influenza dell’altro, non così per Thad che da vent’anni divideva con Sebastian il letto e il lavoro, e oltre a loro era coinvolto anche il figlio di Santana e quello Blaine sentiva di non poterglielo perdonare.  
<< A che pensi? >> gli sussurrò Kurt accanto a lui prima di sfiorargli il ginocchio in quello che in un gesto distratto poteva essere visto come una distrazione. << A come siano arrivati a questo >> rispose lui mentre sul banco degli imputati Sebastian stava fumando, Thad sembrava trovare più interessante fissare fuori dalla finestra, Hunter Clarington tamburellava ansioso e Kitty Wilde coniugata Clarington si annoiava con grazia ed eleganza mentre l’unico realmente preoccupato era Charles, il figlio di Santana.  
Blaine aveva visto Charles l’ultima volta nel 1920 e non aveva riconosciuto quel ragazzo di bella presenza, gli stessi occhi di Santana, la stessa forma della bocca e talvolta gli stessi tic che camminava con un bastone a causa della polio, si era chiesto se Santana lo sapesse ma al momento lei e Brittany si trovavano a Chicago ospiti di un ex collega di Dave Karofsky, George o Nelson.  
Non aveva nemmeno riconosciuto Alma che seguiva il processo seduta accanto ad Alice Clarington e a debita distanza dalla figlia di Nick, non sapeva nemmeno che Nick avesse avuto una figlia e lui e Jeff avevano ignorato i suoi tentativi di aprire una discussione.  
<< Devi stare attento, finora non ti hanno ancora visto >> gli fece notare Kurt stringendogli la mano poco prima che Trent tornasse al proprio posto inseguito dalle urla e dalle minacce degli altri, forse poteva trovargli casa a New York, o cedergli il loro appartamento, da quando Rothstein era morto e Luciano era subentrato era sempre più difficile a causa dell’amicizia tra lui e Sebastian ma forse Trent sarebbe stato al sicuro, con Sebastian, Thad, Hunter e Charles in prigione tutto sarebbe stato più sicuro si disse un attimo prima che l’usciere chiamasse il suo nome.  
<< Buona fortuna >> gli sillabò Kurt prima di lasciare la sua mano, aveva davvero bisogno di fortuna si disse mentre si avvicinava pronto a testimoniare. Fu solo quando si fu seduto che intercettò l’occhiata sorpresa e arrabbiata di Sebastian, come se l’altro ci fosse rimasto male nello scoprire che era lui il supertestimone dell’accusa, mentre l’occhiata di Thad era semplice: puro odio, Thad lo odiava eppure un tempo, al liceo, erano stati buoni amici, questo prima che scoprisse che la sua relazione con Sebastian non andava da nessuna parte e Thad si era preso tutto.  
Avrebbe testimoniato, per sé stesso, per Kurt che amava fin dal loro primo incontro, per Trent che aveva iniziato il processo, per Santana lontana e per Billie, dietro Rosetti c’era Masseria e accanto a Masseria c’era Sebastian, era semplice.

 

Westerville 1961

_Alma Lopez adottata Smythe e poi coniugatasi o’Grady si stava veramente stancando._   
_Erano tre ore che la tenevano alla centrale di polizia con delle accuse inconsistenti, il fratello di Carole le avrebbe smontate in un minuto, e le stavano facendo perdere tempo e lei quello non se lo poteva permettere._   
_Dai fatti di Cuba era l’unica a cui realmente improtasse4 qualcosa del futuro e a differenza di suo fratello non era intenzionata a sopravvivere, no, lei voleva vincere e stravincere e se per farlo doveva passare sui cadaveri di Nick Duval e Jeff Sterling era disposta a farlo e senza ripensamenti di sorta. E per quel che riguardava Mae: Mae era solo una pupattola viziata che dalla vita aveva avuto tutto: un padre che l’adorava e che non le aveva mai rimproverato nulla, un marito con cui era cresciuta e nessuno aveva mai contestato le sue scelte di cuore, una casa sua e un lavoro, che le aveva procurato Nick ma quello era un dettaglio._   
_E pensare che la prima volta che l’aveva vista aveva deciso che sarebbero state migliori amiche si disse prima di spegnere l’ennesima sigaretta, perché Charles e Connor non erano ancora arrivati? Se non loro almeno sua cognata Alice e invece non si era presentato nessuno con i soldi della cauzione o con una mazzetta, nessuno._   
_Omicidio, favoreggiamento e soprattutto quello che era accaduto a Trent Nixon, di questo l’accusavano ma gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere lei a tutti loro si disse, il tempo di uscire da lì e quelli sarebbero finiti in Alaska a schedare i cacciatori di frodo, lei aveva dei contatti, lei sapeva di Hoover._   
_< < È sicura che non vuole rispondere, tra poco potrebbe andarsene a casa, basta una parola >> le chiese Quinn Fabray, dai tempi del processo aveva deciso di passare dall’altra parte della barricata ma talvolta trovava il tempo per far uscire quelli di Lima di prigione._   
_< < Sicurissima, io non ho fatto nulla, solo … >> disse prima di accendersi l’ennesima sigaretta, mai avrebbe tradito suo marito o suo fratello ma aveva un’opportunità, e l’avrebbe colta, per dimostrare che era abile come loro, solo Thad sapeva quanto fosse abile o meglio era l’unico che glielo ricordava._   
_< < Solo cosa? >> chiese Quinn, ad Alma non sembrava possibile che ci fosse stato un tempo in cui l’aveva trovata bellissima, ora era solo un’anziana signora ma poco prima del processo la trovava bellissima ed elegante, più di Kitty che a volte era volgare, forse sua madre ora si avvicinava a Quinn, forse._   
_< < Non dovete prendervela con me, non sono io che ho comprato dei bambini >> disse, sapeva bene dove colpire e lo avrebbe fatto._   
_< < Comprato bambini? Conosciamo tutti i vostri reati e il rapimento non è da voi, è più una cosa degli italiani; e ora questo >> le rispose Quinn Fabray improvvisamente interessata._   
_< < Si, cercate all’anagrafe Mae Duval e John Sterling, non troverete nessuno dei due, o se anche li trovaste leggereste “ di madre ignota “ e sappiamo tutti che nessuno dei due sa com’è fatta una donna! >> urlò, suo padre sarebbe stato così fiero di lei, in una partita di scacchi bisognava fare qualche sacrificio e le pedine erano sempre i primi a morire e questo erano Nick e Jeff: due pedine._


	30. The Trial part III

Westerville 1941

Rachel Berry non si era mai trovata in un tribunale per testimoniare ma c’è sempre una prima volta per tutto, anche per quello.  
Coinvolgerla era stata un’idea di Finn e Blaine e ei aveva accettato, Quinn le era stata molto d’aiuto ed era andato tutto bene, per sua fortuna si teneva ancora in contatto con Meyer, anche dopo a fine del suo legame con Charlie lei e Meyer erano rimasti amici.  
<< Quindi ci sta dicendo di aver visto gli imputati a New York? >> le chiese Quinn serafica, aveva ripassato le risposte la sera prima con Finn e sapeva esattamente cosa dire, poi Finn e Schuester non avrebbero avuto più rivali.  
<< Ho visto solo Sebastian Smythe e Thad Harwood … ventuno anni fa, il mio capo Cassandra July mi aveva andata a parlare con Arnold Rothstein e li ho incrociati mentre … erano con due noti esponenti di New York. Non mi hanno vista ma io ho visto loro, e li ho rivisti altre volte, una volta ho visto anche Hunter Clarington a New York con loro, ma solo una >> rispose godendosi il sorriso trionfante che Finn le regalò.  
<< Quindi ci sta dicendo che conoscevano noti esponenti della malavita americana? >> le chiese nuovamente Quinn. << Credo di si, e parlavano di affari ma non so di che tipo di affari >> rispose lei, doveva stare attenta, Blaine e Kurt le avevano promesso di tacere la sua relazione con Charlie ma lo a condizione che riuscisse a far condannare Sebastian e gli altri, e a lei andava bene.  
<< Molto bene, grazie, no ho altre domande Vostro Onore >> disse Quinn prima di sorriderle da dietro gli occhiali prima di cedere il posto per il controinterrogatorio.  
Kitty Wilde si stava annoiando e non aveva nemmeno la sua fiaschetta di whiskey di cui si serviva nei momenti d’emergenza. Le dichiarazioni di Rachel Berry non facevano a nessuno, specie lei, e delle sue ragazze l’unica che poteva rivelare qualcosa era Brittany S Pierce che però non si vedeva da almeno vent’anni, motivo per cui era la più rilassata. E se anche Brittany fosse ricomparsa era pronta ad accusare Sebastian Smythe di aver organizzato tutto, al bordello le ragazze che ancora lavoravano per lei l’avevano sempre sentita chiamarla “ Beth “ e se avrebbe incaricato Alice di portarle, almeno sua figlia avrebbe fatto qualcosa di utile nella vita invece di starsene in un angolo a tremare come una stupida.  
In quanto al resto … lei sapeva tutto dei tre suoi compagni di sventura, specialmente di suo marito, sapeva dei conti in Svizzera di Thad Harwood, gentile, servizievole e sempre pronto a farsi scopare ma che di nascosto metteva via denaro per sé stesso; sapeva che il compagno di stanza di Charles alla Brown non era morto per un incidente e sapeva di Luciano e Lansky. Lo aveva visto, nel capodanno dell’24 e poi a Natale di due anni dopo, un vero peccato non aver portato un registratore come quelli dell’FBI, ma a Sebastian Smythe era stato sufficiente che gli facesse capire che lei sapeva che lui sapeva che lei aveva visto quello che aveva visto.  
Era una vera indecenza quello che aveva visto, ma ci aveva guadagnato una progressiva indipendenza economica, motivo per cui non avrebbe detto a nessuno che aveva visto Luciano che si scopava Sebastian e poi questi che si scopava Lansky, non a Thad che ancora credeva alla favola dell’amore eterno e fedele.  
Motivo per cui quando la chiamarono per testimoniare sorrise, i suoi segreti non sarebbero serviti a niente, le davano potere finché restavano tali e lei e gli altri questo lo sapevano.

 

Westerville 1961

_< < Ricapitoliamo, abbiamo come possibili assassini: l’FBI, Lansky da Las Vegas e tutto il circo che si trova nel deserto,  Sam Giancana che è collegato a Las Vegas, Vito Genovese non è un problema e in quanto a Charlie … beh lui è a Napoli ma potrebbe tranquillamente assumere un killer >> terminò Charles mentre erano al caffè._  
 _< < E non dimenticare Virginia >> disse Alice prima di appoggiare la tazzina sul tavolo, godendosi quel secondo di potere nel quale tutti la fissarono meravigliati, era così bello sapere qualcosa che loro ignoravano._  
 _< < Virginia? Virginia deve guardarsi le spalle ogni tre secondi e ha un figlio da proteggere, la escludo >> la contraddisse Connor che era il più preoccupato ma interiormente doveva essere entusiasta di non avere Alma tra i piedi._  
 _< < Virginia? Virginia Hill? Suvvia cara, Connor ha ragione, è impossibile che lei c’entri qualcosa >> disse Santana Lopez andando in aiuto del genero con il sostengo della Pierce che annuì._  
 _< < Virginia sarà pure costretta a guardarsi le spalle, ma conosce una certa cosa: sa chi ha ucciso Bugsy >> intervenne Theddy e Alice sorrise, suo fratello era pazzo ma non stupido, non ancora almeno. << Spiegati meglio >> gli chiese Nick Duval, nella sua testa già meditava un editoriale, Alice ne era convinta._  
 _< < Non lo indovini Duval? Lansky chiamò ilo capo, e il capo chiamò me e papà. Fu un lavoro veloce, a papà è sempre piaciuto usare l’M1 inoltre non eravamo mai stati a Los Angeles >> rispose Theddy prima di accendersi una sigaretta, gli occhi degli altri puntati contro con espressioni ora ammirate ora sconcertate._  
 _< < È stato lui?  È stato vostro padre? >> chiese Santana sorpresa, aveva saputo della notizia, in quei giorni lei e Brittany erano a Reno, ma come tutti ignorava chi ci fosse dietro, aveva visto una volta Meyer Lansky e le era certamente piaciuto di più di Charlie Luciano, lo aveva visto al party per Halloween del 1921 e li aveva trovati entrambi insignificanti, come due come loro fossero arrivati al vertice era per lei un mistero, inoltre tutte quelle ipotesi le avrebbero fatto bene, più gli altri si tenevano occupati più lei e Brittany sarebbero state al sicuro._  
 _< < Lo seguivamo sempre, io e mamma in giro e lui e Theddy … beh a fare quello per cui venivano pagati >> rispose Alice, non era impulsiva come Alma o sicura di sé come Mae ma era pur sempre figlia di KittyWilde, che lo tenessero a mente tutti là dentro._  
 _< < Non tergiversiamo, il problema è un altro: cosa sa Alma e cosa potrebbe rivelare? >> intervenne Jeff Sterling e quella si che era una bella domanda pensò Brittany, lei sapeva tante cose ma non avrebbe mai rivelato a nessuno che lei e Santana erano state a Cuba di recente._  
 _< < Alma sa tutto, e … non so cosa potrebbe dire, ha il tuo stesso carattere mamma, tu cosa diresti? >> domandò Charles rivolto verso Santana. Cosa avrebbe rivelato lei … beh, le cose minori e avrebbe sputato più veleno che poteva perché se era brava in qualcosa quel qualcosa era il saper demolire gli avversari. Snixx si era rinominata col tempo e Snixx si che sapeva dove colpire, e là entro di cose di cui parlare a un poliziotto ce n’erano: i loro traffici, i contatti, il ricatto ad Hoover e … Mae e John._  
 _< < Cercherà di affondare voi due, e si servirà dei vostri figli >> annunciò sicura, lei _


	31. The Trial part IV

Quel processo era una perdita di tempo, Sebastian Smythe lo sapeva fin troppo bene, stavano perdendo tempo. Non avrebbero trovato niente e ala fine della mattinata gli avrebbero anche dovuto porre le loro scuse per averlo così calunniato.  
Non avevano nulla contro di lui, non Blaine Anderson, come aveva fato a suo tempo ad andarci a letto, e tantomeno Trent Nixon,che cianciassero pure su incontri e tanto altro, non c’erano prove, non contro la sua persona.  
Per quel riguardava Thad o aveva protetto e sapeva che il cifrario era a casa di Margaret Harwood, in quanto ad Hunter e a Kitty se la stavano cavando egregiamente. Charles … Charles era un atro paio di maniche se solo fosse stato più discreto all’università, i suoi soldi avevano salvato al situazione ma se l’avessero condannato era solo questione di tempo prima che si venisse a sapere dell’omicidio e di come lui aveva messo tutto a tacere.  
<< Preoccupato? >> gli chiese Thad mentre al tavolo dell’accusa Quinn Fabray sorrideva e tutti loro avevano delle bottiglie di spumante per festeggiare la sua rovina, un vero peccato privarli di un tale spettacolo pensò per un istante. << No, sono come quegli orrendi gattacci che Clarington si porta appresso: cado sempre in piedi >> rispose prima di intercettare Blaine Anderson e sorridergli, se pensava che lo aveva sempre avuto a New York, Charlie e Meyer avrebbero pagato per quello. Blaine e Faccia da Checca avrebbero pagato, specialmente il primo, aveva vent’anni di arretrati e lui non mancava mai una promessa, i suoi avversari lo sapevano fin troppo bene, peccato che fossero in pochi a poterlo raccontare.  
I giurati erano tornati e uno porse un foglio, se i suoi avevano seguito le sue istruzioni era riuscito a comprarli tutti, e pensare che Hudson meditava di mandarlo sulla sedia elettrica, lui entro tre ore sarebbe stato a casa a sorseggiare cognac.  
<< L’imputata Catherine Elisabeth Clarington nata Wilde, per il reato di incoraggiamento alla prostituzione, questa corte vi dichiara colpevole; per il reato di corruzione di minore questa corte vi dichiara colpevole. Per il reato di occultamento di cadavere questa corte vi dichiara non colpevole, per il reato di sequestro di persona questa corte vi dichiara non colpevole. La condanna è di un anno e un mese, la cauzione è fissata a novemila dollari >> proclamò il giudice e Kitty si sentì mancare,questa era la fedeltà, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto ora doveva finire in prigione pensò prima di alzarsi e fulminare suo marito con occhi di ghiaccio.  
<< Hunter Peter Clarington, per il reato di incoraggiamento alla prostituzione questa corte vi dichiara colpevole, per il reato di corruzione questa corte vi dichiara colpevol0e, per il reato di concussione questa corte vi dichiara colpevole, per il reato di associazione a delinquere questa corte vi ritiene colpevole per il reato di omicidio premeditato questa corte vi dichiara non colpevole, per il reato di omicidio plurimo questa corte vi dichiara non colpevole. La condanna è di un anno e tre mesi, la cauzione è fissata a novemilanovecento dollari >> e fu solo grazie al braccio di Sebastian sul suo che Hunter non urlò o minacciò qualcuno, avrebbe voluto farlo e se si fosse scoperto che Smythe insieme alla sua dolce metà e al figlio ne sarebbero uscito innocenti … beh, era ora di cercarsi un nuovo capo.  
<< Charles Pedro Smythe, per il reato di corruzione questa corte vi ritiene colpevole, per il reato di associazione a delinquere questa corte vi ritiene colpevole, per il reato di cospirazione questa corte vi dichiara colpevole. La condanna è di un anno e un mese, la cauzione è fissata a novemilacinquecento dollari >> e Charles si alzò lentamente aiutandosi con il bastone, voltandosi un secondo per cercare Alma, lì qualcuno aveva barato, avevano degli accordi tutti loro e ora qualcuno non stava giocando secondo e loro regole.  
<< Thaddeus Eduardo Harwood, per il reato di corruzione questa corte vi ritiene colpevole, per il reato di evasione fiscale ai danno dello Stato questa corte vi ritiene colpevole per il reato di associazione a delinquere questa corte vi ritiene non colpevole, per il reato di cospirazione questa corte vi dichiara non colpevole, per il reato di omicidio questa corte vi dichiara non colpevole. La condanna è di un anno e quattro mesi, la cauzione è fissata a novemilanovecento dollari >> e sentite quelle parole Thad si sentì mancare, non doveva andare così, non doveva andare affatto in quella maniera, aveva comprato tutti i giurati, il giudice, la stenografa, ancora un po’ e si comprava il tribunale e lo condannavano lo stesso.  
<< Sii uomo, alzati >> gli sussurrò Sebastian che era rimasto al suo posto, come poteva l’altro averlo tradito in quella maniera si disse, come poteva a meno che … con la coda dell’occhio vide Finn Hudson, suo figlio Christopher, Sam Evans, i due fratelli Puckermann, Ryder Lynn, Kurt Hummel e Blaine che festeggiavano … non appena uscito li avrebbe distrutti, gli avrebbe portato via fino all’ultimo centesimo, o non si chiamava più Thad Harwood.  
<< Sebastian Connor Smythe, per il reato di corruzione questa corte vi ritiene colpevole, per il reato di evasione fiscale ai danno dello Stato questa corte vi ritiene colpevole, per il reato di istigamento alla prostituzione questa corte vi dichiara non colpevole, per il reato di associazione a delinquere questa corte vi ritiene non colpevole, per il reato di cospirazione questa corte vi dichiara non colpevole, per il reato di omicidio questa corte vi dichiara non colpevole. La condanna è di un anno e sei mesi, la cauzione è fissata a diecimila dollari >> dichiarò il giudice e Sebastian sbiancò, tutto ma quello non lo aveva previsto, per lo meno omicidio e cospirazione erano caduti, ma non avrebbe rinunciato al suo impero, Al Capone non lo aveva fatto, e nemmeno Charlie, doveva solo uscire di prigione e poi avrebbe pareggiato i conti con tutti loro.

 

_Westerville 1961_

_Si erano trasferiti in salotto dopo aver mandato i bambini a letto, dovevano stare comodi per quella conversazione._   
_< < Gradite del whiskey? >> chiese Charles mentre apriva la vetrinetta dei liquori con entrambe le mani, il bastone sotto le ascelle. << Credo che ne abbiamo bisogno tutti, e soprattutto dobbiamo proseguire il discorso >> gli rispose Nick Duval prima che Alice riempisse i bicchieri._   
_< < Cosa potrebbe usare contro di voi? >> chiese Connor prima di vuotare il suo bicchiere, si sentiva bene senza Alma, insolitamente leggero e senza pensieri. << Le solite accuse che però non potrebbe provare e … Jeff, a suo tempo ti sei occupato di tutto, dimmi che i certificati di nascita sono in regola >> e Santana sorrise intimamente, con Nick Duval e Jeff Sterling fuori dai giochi sarebbe stato facile per Finn e gli altri prendersi tutto, e per merito suo._   
_Aveva pensato a quel piano fin da quando era tornata a Lima con Brittany, per quanto avesse fatto la verità era semplice: nemmeno piantandogli un proiettile nello stomaco aveva cancellato la verità che suo marito le aveva preferito Thad Harwood, ma distruggendo la sua eredità forse sarebbe stato d’aiuto. Se non lo avesse amato sarebbe stato più facile, ma sapere di essere stata sposata per puro interesse faceva male,sarebbe stata disposta ad essere una semplice amica e un soprammobile ma avrebbe voluto saperlo in anticipo, forse non sarebbe fuggita con Brittany se l’avesse saputo._   
_< < … Sono in regola, ci sono scritti i nostri nomi e” di madre ignota “, è tutto a posto >> rispose Jeff, per fortuna David a suo tempo aveva fatto un lavoro eccellente, nessuno si sarebbe accorto che erano falsi e soprattutto a nessuno era mai importato in oltre trent’anni._   
_< < Lo spero davvero, nessuno potrebbe dire la verità … avete comprato due bambini dannazione, ma a che pensavate? >> Theddy stava quasi per urlare, se non fosse stato per Carole sarebbe certamente esploso._   
_< < All’epoca era diverso, e non devo giustificarmi con te … dobbiamo andare a New Orleans, è abbastanza vicino al confine da permetterci di espatriare in fretta, ma per prevenirci chiamo Hoover e il vecchio Joe. Quei due insieme fermeranno la polizia, devono >> fu il ragionamento di Nick e Brittany sorrise mentre Santana si rannuvolava, non aveva pensato alle fotografie._   
_< < Non ce n’è bisogno, abbiamo le foto, noi non andremo da nessuna parte Nicky, chiama Washington e dì ad Hoover che abbiamo le foto e che se anche uno dei suoi agenti prova a sfiorarci le vendiamo ai giornali >> dichiarò Jeff sorprendendo tutti, quello era un buon piano inoltre a ben pensarci aveva ragione: Alma non aveva nulla in mano._   
_< < Ottima idea, e la polizia? >> chiese Charles preoccupato. << Alla polizia penso io, il commissariato ci deve diversi favori, se questa città sapesse quante notizie ho nascosto in oltre trent’anni di lavoro >> fu la risposta di Nick, tutte le sue notizie erano in una scatola nell’armadio di Mae, sarebbe bastata una telefonata e sua figlia sapeva cosa fare. << Quindi siete salvi, siamo tutti salvi >> disse Alice con un sorriso stentato._   
_< < Ovviamente, quanti soldi abbiamo da parte per Alma? >> chiese Brittany curiosa, avrebbe preferito andare a New York, a Miami o a Las Vegas, li si stava annoiando e basta, se rimaneva era per Santana, la sua Santana. << A sufficienza, però è meglio che io e Connor non andiamo in commissariato, meglio che andiate tu e mamma >> disse Charles, l’ultima volta che era stato in commissariato era stato quando oltre vent’anni fa lo avevano arrestato e non aveva dimenticato l’umiliazione._   
_< < Molto bene, che ne pensi Santana? >> le chiese Brittany mentre tutti gli occhi si puntavano su di lei. << Ci sto, è pur sempre mia figlia e … sto cercando di essere una buona madre, per tutti e due >> ammise Santana, voleva essere una buona madre, ma questo nulla toglieva ai suoi propositi vendicativi._


	32. The Trial, final part

Westerville 1941

Alma Lopez adottata Smythe sapeva esattamente cosa fare, lo sapeva da quando aveva sentito il giudice emettere la sentenza.  
Ne aveva parlato con suo padre e con Hunter, Thad e Charlie erano contrari ma non avevano avuto voce in capitolo si disse mentre si sistemava il cappello calandoselo in testa in modo che non le si vedessero gli occhi.  
Era vestita di nero, la stola che nascondeva la pistola e la borsa pronta per essere aperta e lei in posizione. Quasi non poteva crederci, li avevano condannati quando lei stessa in compagnia di Nick Duval e di Richard James aveva distribuito le mazzette ai giurati, al giudice, a tutti. Un anno, almeno un anno e una cauzione che non potevano permettersi, non subito e non per tutti.  
Sai cosa devi fare gli aveva detto suo padre prima che Hunter le mettesse in mano la pistola, se le cose si mettessero male tu usala le aveva consigliato, ma non doveva avere in mente questo, una multa, una penale, sicuramente pensava a quello si era detta. E ora era in attesa nel corridoio del tribunale, pronta a fare quello che doveva fare e poi a correre a nascondersi da David Thompson, come autista avevano scelto il secondo di Hunter, quel Connor o’Grady che era così affascinante.  
Sentì un rumore e vide le porte spalancarsi, doveva essere rapida ed efficiente. Aveva pensato di colpire Blaine Anderson, ma era fin troppo protetto e inoltre non era il suo tradimento a ferirla, ma quello di Trent, lo stesso Trent che l’aveva cresciuta, le preparava i panini che tanto le piacevano e le raccontava storie bellissime, lo stesso Trent Nixon che li aveva traditi tutti, lei compresa.  
Si diresse verso la porta da dove sentiva delle voci, Anderson era protetto da Hummel e da Sam Evans ma Trent era da solo, stava parlando con Finn Hudson ma Hudson era lontano e Hunter le aveva dato diverse lezioni di tiro si disse prima di caricare la pistola.  
Accadde tutto in pochi minuti, Blaine aveva appena alzato lo sguardo e Santana Lopez in Smythe si stava avvicinando a Finn quando sentirono quelle parole: << Sebastian Smythe ti manda i suoi saluti! >> e udirono tre colpi in rapida successione.  
Alma sparò e poi corse via, aveva fatto quello che doveva fare, doveva solo avvisare e tutti si sarebbero congratulati con lei per come era stata brava si disse mentre usciva dal tribunale correndo.  
Blaine era sicuro di aver già visto quella figura ma ora la sua priorità, e quella degli altri, era di soccorrere Trent, proprio in quel momento Brittany Pierce strattonava Santana per allontanarla da lì, non era il momento adatto per farsi rivedere le stava dicendo la bionda e Santana dovetet convenire che aveva ragione, ma era sicura che avrebbe rivisto sua figlia prima o poi.

_Westerville 1961_

_Santana giudicava inutile tutto quell’affannarsi da parte di suo figlio e di suo genero che stavano contando i soldi così mentre Brittany se n’era andata a letto lei era in cucina a fumare._   
_< < Tutto bene? >> le chiese Alice raggiungendola, era così diversa da Kitty Wilde, tanto una era stata sfrontata e senza cuore tanto l’altra era fragile. << Certamente >> rispose prima di spegnere la sigaretta._   
_< < Mamma mi ha parlato di te, ti usava come esempio negativo ma ne parlava e credo che ti ammirasse >> le rivelò Alice lasciandola senza parole. << Non lo sapevo, eravamo così diverse >> rispose lei guardando fuori dalla finestra._   
_< < Lo so, mamma diceva sempre che eri una brava donna, poi accennava a quello che era successo >> disse Alice con un sorriso stanco. << Lo so, tua madre … era una stronza ma era leale >> ammise, e quello doveva riconoscerlo, Kitty Wilde si era votata agli interessi di Sebastian Smythe ai suoi con una devozione assoluta._   
_< < Mamma era fragile, aveva bisogno di un uomo come papà, si odiavano ma stavano bene insieme >> le rispose Alice prima di appoggiarsi al muro._   
_< < Kitty Wilde fragile? Scherzi? >>le chiese, non ricordava una donna fragile ma una donna fredda e determinata che avrebbe mosso mari e monti pur di ottenere quel che voleva._   
_< < Fragile, molto fragile, fidati, e Alma? Cosa facciamo? >> chiese Alice pensierosa anche se a Santana fu evidente che si sentiva meglio senza Alma in giro per casa. << Lasciamola una notte in prigione, le farà bene, peccato che non abbia con sé uno dei gatti di tuo padre >> le tornò in mente quel gatto bianco che aveva visto a Cuba ma solo per un istante._   
_< < … E tu come fai a saperlo? Il primo gatto lo ha preso nel ’23, come lo sai visto che sei tornata solo quest’anno? >> le chiese Alice e Santana Lopez si sentì in trappola, proprio dalla persona che le era sembrata più inoffensiva._

 


	33. And All That Jazz

Westerville 1941

L’unica cosa peggiore dello scoprire di aver fallito era sopportare i piagnistei e le critiche di Hunter, tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni, per un anno intero, se volevano farlo impazzire ci stavano riuscendo benissimo.  
<< State tranquilli diceva lui, ci faranno delle scuse giurava … e invece eccoci qui maledetto bastardo! >> ripeteva quando erano tutti e quattro insieme, ben sapendo che Thad avrebbe preso le loro dipeso, almeno le mazzette che aveva elargito erano servite a tenergli Thad vicino senza che nessuno protestasse.  
<< Fa silenzio, per una buona volta fa silenzio, sto pensando, deve esserci un modo per uscire da questa situazione >> lo contraddisse Sebastian, non poteva contare su nessuno, Meyer e Luciano non l’avrebbero aiutato e a Chicago … Chicago non contava, non più.  
<< Siamo insieme, potevano separarci ma siamo ancora tutti insieme >> rifletté Thad a voce alta, lui non aveva approvato quello che Alma aveva fatto a Trent, anche se li aveva traditi Trent era pur sempre un suo amico, ma Sebastian e Hunter, e persino Charles, la pensavano in maniera diversa e si era ritrovato in minoranza.  
<< Si ma siamo in prigione! Mia moglie è in prigione, noi tutti siamo in prigione! >> fu la replica prevedibile di Hunter.  
<< E ne usciremo, stanne certo >> rispose Charles, non sapeva ancora come ma ne sarebbero usciti. << Tra un anno, io voglio uscire adesso! >>  
<< E allora calmati Clarington, solo perché siamo qui non vuol dire che questo non sia più il mio territorio, non intendo cedere nulla ad Hudson e agli altri perdenti, e quando usciremo ci vendicheremo, di tutti loro >> disse Sebastian, avrebbero pagato tutti, doveva solo ritrovarli e poi avrebbero pagato.  
<< Io ci sto, dimmi solo chi devo uccidere >> fu la replica di Hunter. << Sai bene che ho sempre pensato che tutto questo sia un errore ma ritengo anch’io che dobbiamo reagire: chi rompe paga, o no? >> si unì a loro Thad, se solo avesse saputo si disse Hunter, se solo avesse sospettato quello che accadeva quando lui non c’era … .  
<< Io sono con voi, devono aver dato mazzette più grandi di quelle di Thad, per questo siamo qui >> s’intromise Charles, gli era sembrato di vedere sua madre Santana ma non ne era sicuro, forse quella donna vestita di rosso non era sua madre eppure … ricordava come lei lo avesse fissato.  
<< Molto bene, signori miei, la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo >> rispose lentamente Sebastian, e nel suo caso sarebbe stata non f4edda, ma ghiacciata.

 

Westerville 1961

_Che tra tutti quelli che avrebbero avuto dei sospetti ci sarebbe stata proprio Alice, la fragile piccola Alice così diversa da Kitty, Santana non poteva immaginarlo, eppure l’altra sembrava aver capito._   
_< < Non è la prima volta che tornate a Westerville, vero? >> gli chiese l’altra prima di chiudere la porta. << Tu cosa avresti fatto se le persone che più odi al mondo fossero vicine ad ottenere quello che si meritano? Non vorresti essere presente? >> rispose Santana, era stata così vicina al raggiungimento del suo scopo vent’anni prima al processo peccato che non fosse andata come si aspettava e poi … poi c’era stata Alma. Per questo non appena aveva saputo di Cuba, Sally Wheet le doveva diversi favori, aveva colto al volo quella opportunità._   
_< < Non lo so, non ho mai odiato così tanto >> fu la risposta di Alice. << Ti auguro di non provarlo mai, mi hanno rovinato la vita, e l’hanno rovinata anche a Brittany, dovevano pagare >> rispose non rimpiangeva la vita passata con Brittany, i loro vagabondaggi e tutto il resto, ma sapeva bene cosa aveva perso e come l’aveva perso._   
_< < E la seconda volta hai voluto essere sicura che fossero morti e hai ingaggiato qualcuno, giusto? >> chiese Alice, per sua fortuna non sapeva che era stata lei a premere il grilletto._   
_< < Esatto, tu cosa avresti fatto? >> rispose, gli anni non l’avevano privata della sua arguzia e le sue parole erano taglienti come quarant’anni prima. << Non lo so, ma ora te ne devi andare >> fu la risposta, e Santana sapeva che aveva ragione._   
_< < Lo so bene, però andatevene, o dirò la verità a tutti, specie ad Alma >>._   
_< < Lo faremo, stanne certa, per me siamo anche rimaste  fin troppo >> rispose Santana, la vendetta era un piatto che andava servito freddo, e nel suo caso lo era strata, forse troppo ma non lo rimpiangeva, affatto._

 


End file.
